Violento y macabro
by Ding Doll
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. AU. RIREN. Eren y Mikasa son hermanos que viven en un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas, el cual es asechado por un demonio en las últimas semanas. Con la intención de capturarlo un grupo de valientes se forma al que Eren se les une. ¿Es que de verdad podrán tener una oportunidad contra ese ser? ¿Qué lograrán encontrar al caer la noche?
1. Chapter 1

******Hooola, que tal, esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean malas, la verdad es que me tomó un poco decidirme si subirla o no, pero al diablo, lo hice. Advierto que estos primeros dos capítulos serán lentos, pero ya para el tercero estarán mejor. También habrá algo de Lemon y escenas violentas (lo pongo como advertencia) además de violaciones y ese tipo de cosas ._. no me juzguen T.T**

* * *

**Tres cuerpos**

_(Prólogo al ataque)_

-¡Esto no da para más! –el pequeño pueblo de Shiganshina al norte de grandes montañas se hacía escuchar para reclamar justicia -¡No puede estar ocurriendo esto en nuestro hogar! ¡Nuestras hijas, señores, no están seguras en un lugar con ese maldito psicópata cerca! Por eso… por eso… -la voz de la anciana mujer que había comenzado la discusión esa tarde se iba apagando sin saber qué más decir, no tenía una solución pensada de ante mano, ella solo había comenzado el alboroto.

-¡Cállate, vieja maldita! ¡Tú no tienes hijos! ¡No sabes nada! Vieja asquerosa –vociferó alguien a la distancia escupiendo las palabras cual veneno a los ojos de la mujer haciéndola llorar.

-Ya, ya, cálmense por un momento, por favor –habló el alcalde, Pixis, un hombre excéntrico pero sabio, además de ser un reconocido héroe de guerra –No es necesario que insultemos a nadie, por favor. Queremos dar una solución lo antes posible a este tema. Ayer por la tarde desapareció Helen O'Connor al momento de ir por agua a eso de las 7 de la tarde ¿no es así? –preguntó a los padres quienes asintieron culpables, su hija había pasado la noche afuera y no fue hasta el alba que salieron a buscarla –Y su cuerpo fue encontrado hoy a las 6 de la madrugada por la joven Annie Leonhardt cuando se disponía a cumplir con la misma labor. Annie, cariño, ¿qué puedes decirnos?

-Solo la encontré –habló indiferente, todos sabía muy bien que así era su actitud, pero también sabían a qué se debía, no había secretos en ese lugar –aunque por un momento pensé que estaba viva –agregó luego de una pausa, el lugar entero enmudeció, era información nueva –estaba de pie, estoy segura que por unos segundos se sostuvo de pie –sus fríos ojos azules se dirigían solo a Pixis quien a su vez le respondía la intensidad de la mirada –hasta que noté que no tenía cabello, y entonces se desplomó. Es decir, tenía ese paño en la cabeza, lo hubiera visto de inmediato de no ser por eso que llevaba ahí –y su voz pareció tomar vida en ese momento cuando recordó el horror de encontrar a esa chica desnuda en la nieve.

-Muy bien, Annie. Gracias.

-¿Lo ve, alcalde? Debemos ir a cazar a ese malnacido –habló Jean, un joven hijo de un comerciante rico que se asentó en el lugar para morir solo un año después –Ese, ese idiota… ese hijo de puta.

-¿Y cómo pretende hacer eso, joven Kirschtein? –inquirió Pixis enarcando una ceja –No sabemos nada del asesino, necesitamos además ayuda para encontrarlo, debemos pedir a la policía militar que se haga cargo del tema… Pero por el momento deberíamos tomar precauciones.

-¿Sólo deberíamos? –habló alguien a la lejanía, era el padre de la primera víctima, Mina Carolina –Mi hija desapareció hace ya diez días y otras dos chicas fueron encontradas muertas en ese lapso. Mi niña, mi pobre niña, ese demente debe tenerla encerrada, está viva ¡lo sé! Así que… Tenga consideración, tenga piedad, debemos encontrarla antes que…

-Lo entiendo muy bien –asintió Pixis –hablaremos de eso mañana, formaremos un pequeño grupo…

-¡Mañana podría ser muy tarde para mi niña!

En ese segundo la puerta se abrió, un pálido muchacho rubio había irrumpido en la asamblea observando a todos con detenimiento, tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, el que dejó caer junto con su cuerpo, azotando su cabeza con el suelo.

-¡Armin! –gritó un muchacho de piel morena y se apresuró a auxiliar a su amigo, como sombra le siguió aquella mujer de rasgos asiáticos y misteriosa –Armin, Armin ¿estás bien? Armin –lo sujetaba entre sus brazos intentando que volviera en sí.

-¡Eren! ¡La corte! ¡Eren, la corté! –decía tomando de nuevo el cuchillo, la muchacha también se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano intentando tranquilizarlo -¡Mikasa! Mira, Mikasa, la corté con este cuchillo, corté la muñeca de Helen con este cuchillo. Dime, Mikasa, ¿qué ves?

-Nada –respondió la aludida quitándole el arma de las manos antes de que causara algún alborto.

-¡Exacto! ¡Nada! ¡Pixis, le corte la muñeca a Helen y no sangró! No hay una gota de sangre en su cuerpo –exclamó aturdido aún por su descubrimiento, esos ojos azules parecía levemente muertos en aquel instante.

-¡¿Que le hiciste qué al cadáver de mi hija?! ¡Maldito bastardo! –se apresuró el señor O'Connor abalanzándose sobre el muchacho que fue protegido por el rápido actuar de sus amigos –Muévete, Eren, o te mato a ti también.

-Por favor, calma, yo le pedí que hiciera eso –habló desde el fondo el alcalde, encaminándose hacia el alboroto –Armin era aprendiz de Grisha Jaeger, por lo que es lo más cercano a un médico que tenemos en esta aldea. ¿Dime, jovencito, hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, señor, corté en los lugares donde deberían haber vasos sanguíneos importantes, en ninguno sangró, ella… a ella le drenaron toda la sangre del cuerpo –respondió volviendo poco a poco en sí, un silencio total se apoderó de la asamblea y el frío del invierno se coló por la puerta abierta, congelando aún más los corazones de la destrozada aldea.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¿Armin, de verdad crees que se trate de eso? –preguntó Eren cuando se encaminaban a sus hogares, ya no había nada más que decir, con la luz del alba un grupo de hombres armados iría a la búsqueda de Mina.

-Todos lo creen así, de otro modo, hubieran partido esta misma noche a buscarla –explicó el joven rubio mirando la nieve a sus pies, tanta nieve que no se derretía hacía pesada las caminatas.

-No ha salido el sol en trece días –habló Mikasa mirando hacia el cielo cubierto por negros nubarrones, la noche se acercaba, se lo decía el rojo vivo que se podía apreciar en las nubes más allá del horizonte, sobre las montañas.

-Eso también es cierto –murmuró Armin, ella tenía razón, la leyenda contaba que aquellos seres oscuros estaban malditos a la luz del sol, no así al día.

-Vampiros ¿eh? –se burló Annie, había caminado en silencio a su lado observando el camino que tenía por delante.

-Annie, tú encontraste a Helen, deberías ser más… no importa –terminó Eren sin encontrar la palabra adecuada, la verdad es que la rubia le gustaba y le caía muy bien, no quería tener problemas con ella luego.

-¿Sensible? ¿Es esa la palabra? Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero tú también comprende, no me es fácil creer en cuentos de hadas –le miró atenta y él solo asintió –Además, si no tenía sangre… si no tiene sangre –corrigió –no logro explicar cómo se mantuvo de pie.

Mikasa la miró sorprendida, tenía razón, los detalles de la historia de Annie volvieron a su mente, le había dado la impresión que estaba viva, pero no lo estaba en verdad, ¿qué podía explicar aquello? ¿Acaso Helen aún tenía sangre en ese momento? No, no se reportó pérdidas del líquido rojo en todo el día. Entonces, la otra opción era que Helen también era un ¿vampiro? Era ridículo, la primera muchacha encontrada y segunda en desaparecer, Jane, llevaba seis días sepultada sin que se registraran ataques o movimientos en su tumba, aunque las condiciones en la que Jane Seymour fue hallada eran distintas, su cuerpo había sido cuidadosamente colocado sobre la fuente en el centro del pueblo y su bella cabellera rojiza estaba intacta, no así el cabello rubio de Helen que le fue arrebatado.

-¿Dos asesinos? –preguntó Armin luego de un momento de silencio, habían estado pensando en lo mismo, eso requería también entonces –estudiar el cuerpo de Jane Seymour.

-No te dejarán hacerlo –le advirtió Eren recordando las caras de repulsión de toda la comunidad cuando el rubio llegó con la noticia macabra.

-Yo lo haré –susurró Annie mientras pasaban por enfrente de la Iglesia –mañana al amanecer, solo muéstrame donde hacerlo.

Jaeger quedó sorprendido ante la audacia de la chica, ella era sin dudas una mujer muy especial, no por nada le atraía locamente. Observó cómo su amigo le indicaba un lugar al costado del cuello y ella asentía, no sería un trabajo difícil. A los dos años de ser enterrado el cuerpo era exhumado para ser llevado a las criptas de piedra, al pie de las montañas, donde reposaban todos los que alguna vez vivieron en ese pueblo, por lo que los cadáveres nunca eran enterrados a gran profundidad.

-Eren, iré por agua –anunció la pelinegra ya en su hogar, la fogata había sido encendida y pronto prepararía la cena.

-No, yo iré, Mikasa. Desde hoy en adelante no saldrás pasada las seis –sentenció con una mirada severa, no dejaría que nada le pasara a su hermana y ese pseudo vampiro lunático estaba allá afuera robando las hijas del pueblo él no le entregaría a su hermana así como así –Debió ser así desde la desaparición de Mina –se dijo a sí mismo guardando rencor por su falta de preocupación.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, Eren, el sol aún…

-¡Yo iré! –le gritó molesto y tomó un balde para salir disparado por la puerta principal.

Mikasa agachó su cabeza, entendía muy bien, Eren quería protegerla, después de todo los únicos ataques habían sido a mujeres, pero ella también temía por su hermano, nada le decía que ese monstruo no iba a atacarlo a él también, y la sola idea de que algo le pasara le ponía los pelos de punta, al fin y al cabo era lo único que le quedaba de familia ahora que Grisha había desaparecido.

Eren estaba muy molesto, él solo se preocupaba por ella, para que no le pasara lo mismo que a sus padres biológicos, para que no terminara en el mismo puto lugar que Carla, para que… pudiera vivir una vida feliz, eso era todo, él solo quería que su hermana fuera feliz de nuevo como antes, como en los días previos al asesinato de sus padres, como antes que Carla muriera de aquella extraña enfermedad, como hace unos meses cuando Grisha aún no desaparecía entre las montañas, él solo…

-¡Mierda, me has asustado –gritó al momento que recogía el balde desde el pozo – Mina! –y calló, esa niña de ahí era Mina Carolina, estaba de pie a su lado y su mano se extendió antes de caer a la fría nieve. Entonces su cuerpo se tensó y emitió un grito ahogado, era ella, era la niña de la que hoy estaban hablando, era la muchacha a la cual irían a buscar por la mañana, era ella sin un maldito cabello en la cabeza.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-Lamento haberlos llamado a esta hora, las campanas no suelen sonar después de las siete, pero el descubrimiento del cadáver de Mina Carolina en las mismas condiciones que los anteriores lo ameritaba –el tumulto crecía con el pasar de los segundos y pronto la asamblea estuvo completa –Eren Jaeger, a eso de las seis y media de hoy, a solo media hora de finalizada nuestra reunión ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de nuestra primera desaparecida –anunció –sin una sola gota de sangre nuevamente.

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir que la expedición de mañana se anula? –preguntó uno de los voluntarios alzando su mano al tiempo que todos giraban sus cabeza, el pobre muchacho había comenzado a temblar, su nombre era Connie y la joven que recién habían encontrado era su gran amiga.

-Eso quiere decir, hijo, que ahora yo me haré cargo de la operación y no Pixis –habló un hombre en el fondo, el señor Braus, un cazador experto de buen porte y mirada fría -¿O acaso crees que mi especialidad son las ardillas y los venados? –se atrevió a desafiar al alcalde.

-Estaba esperando que te pronunciaras desde la tarde.

Finalizada la segunda reunión del día, Armin se encaminaba con su abuelo a su hogar cuando la mirada de Annie se le cruzó cómplice, la joven había aprovechado el tiempo de la asamblea para hacer de las suyas y al parecer el resultado dio como ellos esperaban, la mirada de la rubia le indicaba que en el cuerpo de Jane no había ningún rastro de sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime es el puto amo *-***

* * *

**Sombras.**

**...**

**...**

…

Eran las seis de la mañana, Armin y Eren revisaban sus escopetas y contaban los cartuchos que llevarían para cazar a la bestia que le hizo eso a las muchachas.

Luego de que Eren encontrara el cuerpo de Mina algo cambió en él, ya no solo era un problema para la familia de las muertas, sino que lo había tomado como suyo. Pudo por un momento imaginar que esa chica, aquella tan alegre, era su hermana. Y su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante, pudo haber sido Mikasa. Lleno de ira tomó esa decisión en la asamblea y se unió a los valientes voluntarios que partirían a la caza de "eso" al amanecer.

En ese momento Armin le miró sorprendido, esos ojos reflejaban un sentimiento más profundo del que podía imaginar, no era como ver a su amigo, era similar a la mirada de un animal herido profundamente, entonces supo que debía partir con él a protegerlo. Eren era muchas veces más fuerte que él, pero era imprudente, no lograba muchas veces vislumbrar las consecuencias de sus actos, por eso Armin alzó su mano también, con el miedo reflejado en su pupila, pero con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte y rápido que podía sentir una energía correr por sus venas que le llenaba de vida.

El dolor en el pecho de Mikasa al ver como su hermano se ofrecía a ser parte de ese grupo de suicidas no logró llegar a concretarse en su rostro, pero el sentimiento estaba, latiéndole en la sien, su intuición se lo decía, Eren saldría lastimado si partía. Acabada la reunión se movió por inercia hacia la casa, siguiéndole en total silencio, sintiendo las miradas de toda la aldea, nadie creía que ese muchachito huérfano fuera a ser de ayuda, aunque todos sabían lo fuerte que era a la hora de pelear, Eren tenía una gran desventaja, él jamás en su vida había usado un arma de fuego, él no las conocía y menos podría cargar una para disparar.

-Solo un campesino –murmuró Jean refiriéndose al moreno.

Para todos allí Eren Jaeger no era más que un campesino cuya única gracia era cuidar de las aves de corral ya que ni cerdos tenía en su terreno. Pero había otro grupo de personas que mantenía su fe en él, Annie, por ejemplo, al enterarse de boca de Armin que el chico partiría con la expedición le observó con un brillo único en sus ojos. La rubia le había enseñado lo suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a cualquier hombre que pudiera doblarle en tamaño, Eren había sido su pupilo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ignorando toda esa basura machista el mismo joven se lo pidió una mañana arrodillándose en su puerta bajo la curiosa mirada de sus vecinos, ella aceptó con la condición de que no abandonara su entrenamiento hasta que este hubiera terminado.

Y así fue, la chica vio a ese escuálido adolescente convertirse en un hombre fuerte y capaz de hacerle frente en una batalla, satisfecha de su alumno le dedicó una sonrisa luego de haber concluido con el examen final, Eren había logrado lo que parecía imposible, Annie yacía bajo sus pies con los ojos abiertos, la había superado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó al sorprenderlo en medio del bosque recolectando leña.

-Mikasa tampoco confía en mí. ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¿Es que acaso no he demostrado lo que valgo ante tus ojos? –inquirió hastiado, al parecer había tenido una discusión con su hermana hacía poco.

-Sí lo has hecho –le miró Annie con esos ojos azules claros que desnudaban el alma –Tienes el coraje y la fuerza necesaria. Pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentarás allá afuera, Eren.

Titubeó un poco su respuesta, sabía que la blonda nunca decía palabras innecesarias, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aceptaba que tenía razón, ambas la tenían, nadie sabía que cosa era aquella que mataba a las chicas.

-No importa, lo hago por Mikasa, por ti y por todas las chicas de acá –respondió seguro lo que provocó sorpresa en los ojos de su maestra –Si he de morir será luchando por protegerlas.

Annie bufó, ella y Mikasa podía protegerse solas, aunque su relación no era buena en ningún aspecto tenía que aceptar que la asiática era fuerte y que la preocupación de Eren por ellas era infundada, aun así apreció sus sentimientos y los atesoro en un lugar de su alma, ese donde nadie podría arrebatárselos.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa –habló Jaeger antes su silencio.

-No es necesario. Solo, cuídate mañana.

Cuidarse, claro que lo haría, volvería con la cabeza del demente ese y la vida de todos volvería a la normalidad. Él cuidaría de Mikasa, su única hermana, lo único que le quedaba, la persona que lograba hacerlo feliz con gestos simples como hacer su comida favorita en los momentos en que se sentía triste, o doblarle las ropas de tal manera que jamás tenían ni una sola arruga.

Visitó su habitación esa noche, la vio dormir, sus ojos parecían tan serenos cerrados que le pareció increíblemente casta e indefensa, deseó poder capturar ese momento para siempre en su memoria.

…

…

Esa mañana ella también los acompañó a despedirse, estaba en un rincón observando como cargaban los bolsos de municiones y se preparaban para todo.

-Tranquila, jovencita –le habló la apacible voz del señor Braus –Prometo que nada le pasará a tu hermano, lo protegeré.

Mikasa no podía hacer nada más que confiar en las palabras de ese hombre. Agachó la mirada y tomó la mano de su hermano, estuvieron así por unos minutos mientras terminaban de alistar las cosas.

-No mueras.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo mientras veía como todos dejaban el cuarto y partían a pie a la caza de ese monstruo.

El señor Braus no era originario de la zona, era un cazador que por extrañas circunstancias se perdió de su clan y no logró cruzar el paso que separaba su hogar de ese pueblo, debido a esto no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse hasta la llegada del verano cuando él, su hija y sus caballos pudieran cruzar y reunirse con su clan.

-Sé que esto podría parecer suicida, pero necesito que alguno de ustedes cruce el paso y de aviso a las autoridades de lo que aquí ocurre, podríamos necesitar refuerzos –habló el hombre dirigiéndose al grupo.

-Yo iré –una alegre voz se escuchó desde la caravana, era Marco Bolt, un chico alto y de cabellos negros cuyo rostro y cuerpo se encontraban bañados en pecas. Además era el mejor amigo y única familia de Jean.

-Marco, no, estás loco. Eso es imposible –le habló en voz baja intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Ya verás, Jean, volveré con ayuda –le sonrió y miró luego a Braus quien asintió.

-Lleva unas pocas balas más.

Jean maldijo por lo bajo, ese maldito, no era capaz de cruzar el paso por sí solo pero se atrevía a mandar a un joven inocente a hacerlo. Eso no era justo, Marco no lo lograría, estaba seguro. Aun cuando quería ir con él no lo hizo, porque sabía que el moreno se negaría de inmediato.

Tan solo unos minutos después de que Marco abandonara el grupo Eren sintió otra presencia en los alrededores, abrió bien sus ojos, debía estar alerta, aunque se decía que los vampiros no aparecían con la luz del sol nada le decía que esto fuera cierto, o que el asesino fuera uno de esos seres.

-Sasha –habló Braus en voz alta –sal de ahí ya. Estás poniendo a todos nerviosos –articuló alzando la mano.

Entonces apareció la morena sonriendo a su padre y al grupo, la muchacha llevaba un arco en sus manos y flechas en un carcaj de cuero. Eren la conocía claramente, ella gustaba de pasar tiempo con Mikasa y a veces visitaba su hogar a la hora de cenar, lo que por un momento hacía ver a su hermana como una adolescente normal, era por eso que sentía cierto aprecio por la joven, quien a su vez le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

-Padre, he encontrado huellas a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Aunque es extraño porque aparecen de la nada y desaparecen luego –susurró esto último aunque todos pudieron oírle claramente.

-¿Qué… qué hace una niña aquí? –preguntó uno de los hombres –. Creí que no traeríamos mujeres, tampoco queremos hacerle una invitación a cenar.

-Son pequeñas –siguió Sasha como si no hubiera escuchado nada aunque le miraba de soslayo –me atrevo a decir que no mide más de un metro con sesenta centímetros –hablaba ahora dirigiéndose a su padre, quien con orgullo le sonreía, sin dudas su hija se había convertido en una gran rastreadora –su peso no es superior a los 65 kilogramos tampoco.

-¿Hablamos de una mujer? –preguntó alguien al fondo.

-No, es claramente un hombre, lo sé por la forma de caminar que tiene. Aun así podría ser muy joven, eso no lo sé –dijo tocándose el cabello, estaba comenzando a dudar de sus propias deducciones, entonces sintió la palma de su padre en su hombro, ella solo asintió –. Eso también, él está cerca, esas huellas son frescas.

Todos apretaron sus dientes y algunos también sus armas, esa cosa estaba por ahí dando vueltas, dejando rastros solo por diversión, él los acabaría en un segundo si así quería. La sangre se les heló por completo y solo en ese momento Eren logró darse cuenta de la dimensión de los hechos, la posibilidad de que no volviera existía, la posibilidad de que Mikasa volviera a quedar sola se hacía un hecho, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ni él ni ninguno de ellos.

…

…

-Descansaremos unos momentos –habló Braus, habían estado buscando pistas desde que salieron esa mañana, pero solo estaban aquellas huellas que su hija había logrado encontrar –Sabemos que ataca de noche, las niñas de la aldea y cualquier otra persona tiene prohibida la salida, por lo que si tiene hambre vendrá directo hacia nosotros, estaremos listos.

La problemática de Eren se encontraba entre dormir y no hacerlo, solo podría descansar unos cuantos minutos porque la noche ya estaba pronta, el momento en que aquel ser endemoniado atacaba estaba por llegar. Observó la fogata recién encendida por Conny y suspiró a su pesar.

-Oye, me han dicho que no sabes ocupar un arma –le susurró Sasha intentando no hacerlo sentir incómodo, el solo asintió molesto y apretó el rifle entre sus manos –Relájate, yo te enseñaré –le sonrió la joven y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, era muy bonita y su piel se veía increíble a la luz de las llamas.

-¿En serio le enseñarás? –preguntó Conny sorprendido y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa –Entonces ¿podrías enseñarme a mí también?

-¡¿Y a mí?! –pidió Armin avergonzado.

Sasha Braus era una gran persona, no tuvo problemas en mostrarle a los tres chicos todo lo que sabía sobre armas de fuego en pocas palabras y pasos para que les fuera más sencillo entender. Los demás que había decido mantenerse de pie les miraban sorprendidos, habían perdido toda vergüenza y le habían pedido a una mujer que les enseñara, definitivamente esos tipos eran los más débiles del grupo, todos se aliviaron al saberlo, ellos serían entonces los primeros en morir.

-Me alegra que lo hayan entendido, chicos –sonrió Sasha al final aplaudiendo el esfuerzo de los tres.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué es eso?! –gritó alguien a la derecha con gran desesperación -¡Ahh! –volvió a gritar y solo en ese momento todos se pusieron de pie alistando sus armas.

-¡Maldición, Samuel! –gritó otra persona por ahí, la noche había llegado y la tenue luz de la fogata no servía de mucho.

Y luego hubo un gran silencio que pareció durar horas. Jean estaba horrorizado, él había estado sentado al lado de Samuel, fue solo cosa del destino lo que le salvó de una muerte prematura, pudo haber sido distinto de no ser por el tonto capricho de recostarse en un tronco caído. Al otro lado Armin reflejaba más que miedo en sus ojos, pero aun así era uno de los únicos que apuntaba su arma contra la penumbra.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! –gritó otra persona al ver como un cuerpo era arrojado hacia ellos, la sangre que de este se desprendía volaba hacia todos los lados, finalmente terminó por impactar directamente hacia un joven rubio -¡Armin! –gritó Reiner y apuntó a la nada para comenzar a disparar.

-¡Reagrúpense! –gritó el señor Braus intentando devolver la calma -¡Todos prepárense para disparar! Le mataremos cuando se atreva a salir de la oscuridad.

-Armin –dijo Eren quitándole el cuerpo de Samuel de encima, entonces pudo ver mejor al primer atacado –Demonios –murmuró aterrado.

-Eren, le… le sacaron la garganta –habló Armin intentando alejarse del cadáver –Le sacaron la garganta, Samuel está completamente desangrado, Eren –había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta y pronto comenzaría a perder la razón.

-Oye, ya basta, ahora solo hay que acabar con eso –le habló Jean desde arriba tendiéndole la mano, cosa que Eren apreció puesto que también él había perdido la cordura.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? Dime, entonces, niño ¿cómo pretendes hacer eso? –habló una voz a sus espaldas y la fogata se apagó en ese mismo instante. Un dolor profundo atravesó el hombro del chico a la vez que la voz volvía hablar –Uh, sucio.

-¡Maldito! –gritó una voz femenina dispuesta a atacar a esa sombra que no hacía más que mirar su mano cubierta de sangre –No dejaré que escapes.

Ella solo tenía un machete en sus manos, había soltado su rifle hacía unos segundos y comenzó a dar estocadas que de no ser por la increíble velocidad de su enemigo hubieran sido certeras. Pero no, ella no dejaría que escapara, lastimó a Jean y mató a Samuel, esa bestia debía morir, luego, luego su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. Pero ahora solo debía asesinarlo de la manera que fuera.

-Oh, una chica muy ágil, y que bonito pelo –se escuchó de nuevo esa voz ronca y grave en la oscuridad, todo esto dio paso a que algunos hombres dieran con su ubicación y disparan –Creo no han logrado dar en el blanco –bufó tomando el mentón de la joven entre sus dedos. Ella solo logró abrir sus ojos con estupor, ese hombre… él…

…

…

-Jean, Jean, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba Armin intentando detener la hemorragia –Sasha ahora está peleando contra esa cosa. Eren también ha partido al bosque, estarás bien, ya verás.

-¿Qué pasó? –decía con sus ojos bien abiertos –Dime ¿qué me hizo ese hijo de puta?

-Creo… él atravesó tu hombro con su mano –susurró Amin con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras buscaba entre sus cosas agua limpia.

…

…

-¡Sasha! –gritó el señor Braus deteniendo al vampiro quien comenzaba hacerse del cuello de la joven –No toques a mi niña –siseó al tiempo que con solo una flecha le atravesaba la mano de aquel ser, visiblemente le había provocado un gran dolor y desapareció entre las penumbras –Hija.

-¡Señor Braus detrás de usted! –gritó un joven.

-No seas una rata, maldito –gruñó el vampiro apareciendo frente al chico. En comparación con él era bastante bajo, pero tenía una fuerza increíble, le tomó del cuello y le elevó en el aire mientras el cuerpo del hombre comenzaba a retorcerse.

-¡Suéltalo! –gritó Eren al momento en que disparaba directo a la espalda del monstruo. Esperaba haber dado en el blanco cuando el cuerpo que se encontraba en aire cayó al suelo, lo que en vez de aliviarlos los horrorizó aún más de ser posible, la cabeza aún seguía en las manos del otro sujeto.

-¡Lo… Lo decapitó! –gritó una persona a un costado de ellos, soltando su arma y llevando sus manos a su boca, situación que aquel monstruo aprovechó para atacarle y abrirle también la garganta de un solo brusco movimiento.

Para ese momento la sangre esparcida por el suelo derretía la nieve. En menos de quince segundos habían muerto dos hombres en manos de esa cosa que nuevamente había desaparecido entre las penumbras. El silencio era total, Eren veía los cuerpos de los dos chicos muertos, y la cabeza de uno observándole con tristeza, no había sido capaz de salvar a ese joven, Thomas, uno de sus amigos de la infancia, no le había reconocido en el momento en que ese demonio le había tomado, de otra manera él hubiera hecho algo más.

-¡Maldito! –gritó a todo pulmón -¡Te asesinaré, maldito psicópata! –su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, ese chico sí tenía agallas.

-¿Ah, sí? –habló una voz a su oído desde atrás, se giró con rudeza y con sus ojos verdes descargó toda la ira en su alma hacia aquel demonio a su lado –Oh, tienes una bonita alma, y tu sangre despide un olor que me llama –le sonrió con aquellos afilados dientes.

Por primera vez Eren le veía la cara a esa cosa, era un hombre común, era bajo, tendría unos veinte y algo, tal vez menos, calzaba con la descripción de Sasha y por un segundo la admiró con todo su ser. Pero entonces fue capturado por unos ojos plata totalmente inertes bajo un flequillo negro que cubría su frente parcialmente, parecía muy joven, su rostro era algo redondo, no podía imaginar que él era quien había cometido tan crueles crímenes. Lo recordó todo al momento en que llegó a su sonrisa, no, no era una sonrisa, le estaba mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Eren, despierta –habló el señor Braus al tiempo que golpeaba al vampiro con la culata de una de las escopetas, el joven Jaeger cayó al piso al momento que el cazador seguía con su ataque, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron opacados por una sola patada del asesino que lo llevó a estrellarse contra un árbol –Mierda.

-Me llevaré a este –le dijo con total indiferencia tomando el mentón del chico haciendo que éste le observara –Les advierto, no intenten seguirme –terminó llevando al joven entre sus brazos hacia el oscuro bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bla-bla-bla... No me pertenecen los personajes :3**

* * *

**Cadenas**

...

...

…

"Eren" escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, parecía gritar a todo pulmón, parecía llorar, era la voz de alguien que conocía, era Sasha. Sonrió al recordar lo valiente que había sido al enfrentar al demonio solo armada con un simple cuchillo, ¿era eso, no? Esa chica tenía agallas, pero ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué gritaba su nombre? ¿Por qué parecía que estaba bajo del agua? Que él recordara no había caído a ningún río, los ríos no existían en el invierno.

"Eren."

Otra voz, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué no podía reconocer el tono? ¿A quién le pertenecía esa enigmática voz? Era tan grave, ¿acaso era el señor Braus? Debía ser, no conocía a nadie que tuviera un tono así y la única garganta pastosa entre el grupo era la del cazador. Sí, debía ser él. ¿Habían ganado? Porque ellos habían partido con un solo objetivo. ¿Lo habían logrado? Claro que sí, ellos habían logrado hacer lo imposible.

¿Por qué entonces parecía estar dormido? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se había lastimado? ¿Había muerto acaso? No, no podía morir, debía recobrar la conciencia, debía volver con Armin a la aldea y demostrarle a Mikasa y Annie que se equivocaban, que él era fuerte como roca y nadie podría jamás abatirlo.

¿Por qué estaba tan helado? Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, a lo mejor sí estaba a punto de morir, a lo mejor en estos momentos su alma estaba abandonando su cuerpo y era por eso que las voces se sentían tan lejanas. Claro, había estado cara a cara con el asesino ese, era obvio que no era tan fuerte como ese maldito, tal vez su cabeza también fue arrancada de su cuerpo.

Thomas…

"No mueras"

Esa voz, esa era la voz de Mikasa, era lo último que le había dicho, le había pedido con lo que le quedaba de alma que no dejara que lo mataran, y él estaba allí rindiéndose. ¡No! No podía, debía volver con ella, a su hogar, a criar aves de nuevo y esperar eternamente a su padre con su hermana a su lado sosteniéndole la mano hasta el fin de los días.

-¡Mikasa! –gritó saliendo de su pesadilla, no podía morir, no podía hacerlo.

-Oh, así que al fin despiertas.

Esa voz, esa maldita voz ¿cómo no la había reconocido? La segunda llamada, no había sido el señor Braus, era esa asquerosa voz ronca y afilada, era ese maldito demonio.

Sus ojos bailaron por todo el lugar, estaba oscuro y el piso helado. Todo se lo había imaginado, no iba a morir, tal vez se había separado de su grupo por alguna razón, intento recordarlo, pero aún estaba aturdido y su mente solo pensaba en buscar a ese hombre.

-¿A dónde estás mirado? –preguntó la voz detrás suyo y se volteó escuchando también el sonido de cadenas al tiempo.

Esos ojos le miraban sin ninguna expresión, fríos, sin alma. Recordaba haberlo visto segundos antes de perder la conciencia, era él, sin dudas, su rostro era algo que no podría borrarse de su cabeza. Ahora se presentaba ante él con ropas limpias y sin rastro de sangre, aquella camisa que vestía no tenía manchas y el paño que le acompañaba era de un blanco puro. Lo pensó por un segundo, ese hombre no era un campesino y tampoco un cazador, debía ser un noble por su vestimenta tan peculiar.

-Tú –gruñó Eren observándole fijamente, y por primera vez notó que se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, iba de a poco recuperando la conciencia –Maldito hijo de puta. ¡Te mataré! –gritó al mismo tiempo que recibía el golpe de una bota en su boca y le volteaba la cara.

-Oye, mocoso, no seas imprudente –dijo el tipo que le miraba desde lo alto –No entiendes tu posición al parecer.

Usando su pie volteó a Eren y presionó con este el cuello del muchacho logrando que de este saliera un quejido lo suficientemente gutural para llamar su atención. Parecía una especie de animal salvaje, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que no se derramaban y su boca se había tornado en una mueca extraña que lo que menos expresaba era dolor. Tal vez si aplicaba un poco más de presión a esa garganta él comenzaría a suplicar. Error, solo intensificó el odio en su mirada y una mano se apoderó de su tobillo apretando fuertemente, intentando sacárselo de encima.

Solo entonces Eren logró ver los grilletes que ataban sus manos, siguió con la mirada la cadena hasta encontrar argollas que las unían al piso. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo no había sentido el peso de estas en sus muñecas? ¿Acaso se encontraba tan aturdido? De esta manera no podría luchar, no sería justo, perdería.

No, no perdería por los grilletes o por su parcial desconcentración, sino que porque aquello contra lo que debía luchar era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a un hombre por los aires.

Recordó entonces lo que le hizo a Jean, ese imbécil al que odiaba pero en cierto modo respetaba. Con solo su mano le había atravesado el hombro haciéndole un gran daño. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra alguien capaz de hacer eso? Tal vez el entrenamiento que le dio Annie lo ayudaría a esquivar sus golpes, pero su idea no era salir corriendo como presa asustada, sino que matarle.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? –preguntó atreviéndose a inundar esa habitación con sus palabras. El rostro de Eren volvió a tomar esa máscara de ira combinada con miedo mientras que el rostro de su opresor seguía intacto –¿Eh? Dime, mocoso ¿acaso piensas en pelear contra mí?

-No tengo el más mínimo deseo de morir sin antes darte una paliza –gruñó con ira.

-¿Eres idiota? –inquirió y una sombra pareció cubrir su mirada –Si yo lo deseo te puedo romper el cuello en este mismo instante.

-Pero eso no sería justo –le interrumpió Eren –no sería una batalla justa. Si quieres ganar al menos hazlo como un hombre –lo desafió ignorando la gran diferencia entre ambos.

-¿No tienes instinto de supervivencia? –se mofó sin cambiar ni el tono de voz ni su expresión inerte.

-Debo intentarlo. No moriré sin dar la pelea.

Eren sintió como la suela de la bota ya no tocaba su piel y creyó que el hombre había aceptado su petición. Intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, pero fue abatido por un golpe en los costados que lo llevó directo al piso. Soltó un grito ahogado por el dolor y presionó con fuerzas sus costillas, temía que una se le hubiera roto.

-Te explicaré bien la situación, Eren…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –inquirió interrumpiéndolo con rudeza, entonces recibió otro golpe directo hacia la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

-No me interrumpas. No quiero tener que romperte un hueso.

-De todas maneras vas a matarme –gimoteó el moreno intentando recuperar su respiración. Sus ojos se humedecieron aún más al punto que una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Bueno, eso lo veré luego –dijo agachándose hacia la altura de Eren y tomó un mechón de su castaña cabellera –Es muy suave –susurró casi para sí –, no es común en un hombre –entonces lo tomó del mentón y lo acercó hacia sí al punto que sus narices chocaban –Hueles delicioso ¿lo sabías?

-Eres un maldito degenerado –soltó Jaeger con desprecio.

-¿Te atreves a juzgarme antes de conocerme? –murmuró sobre su boca –Soy aún peor que eso, niño.

Una pequeña luz de conciencia revoloteó en la cabeza de Eren, no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no podía morir y hasta ahora lo único que estaba haciendo era tentar su suerte. Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron callados al momento en que sintió como la nariz de su interlocutor se paseaba casi de manera obscena por su cuello. "¿En qué momento?" se preguntó Eren apretando sus dientes confundido, ¿acaso le iba a morder? ¿De verdad su historia terminaría así?

Un sonido similar a un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir la lengua húmeda de aquel asesino sobre su piel. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba tan rápido? ¡No era momento de sentir estas cosas! No era posible que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando ante ese hombre, él no era así, no estaba tampoco en la situación correcta. Trago saliva sonoramente y sintió unos dientes sobre su tráquea presionar con suavidad. Y volvió a hacerlo, otro gemido salió de su boca. Si ese maldito no lo mataba él mismo lo haría definitivamente.

-Así que eres un pequeño pervertido ¿no es así? –habló la ronca voz en su oído, por inercia apretó sus labios para evitar otro de eso gimoteos –¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche acaso? –se burló poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Eren –¿Disfrutas de la compañía masculina? –preguntó observándolo directamente a los ojos –¿O es que eres adicto a la adrenalina?

-Suéltame –pidió Eren avergonzado, sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmesí que excitaba de sobremanera al demonio sobre él.

-No deberías entonces comportarte así si lo que deseas es que te deje –respondió con total frialdad.

Algo era seguro, Eren no iba a salir tan fácilmente de esta. Intentó golpear al sujeto que tenía en frente pero su puño no alcanzó a llegar si quiera a la mitad de su trayectoria cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca y la llevó de vuelta al piso. Entonces intentó usar la otra que fue detenida por los grilletes que usaba. Cerró su boca al momento que sentía un quejido de desesperación en su garganta a punto de salir. No le daría el placer de verlo rogar de nuevo.

-Eres una maldita bestia –escuchó al tiempo que cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos apretando nuevamente sus dientes, sintiendo como su mandíbula le dolía ante la presión –Pero aun así hueles diferente, como una muchacha –y Eren sentía que se burlaba de él, no era una chica, era un hombre ya, no tenía por qué compararlo con una niña –Hueles también a virgen –habló aquella seductora voz ahora más cerca –Dime ¿alguna vez te han tocado aquí? –preguntó al tiempo que presionaba la entrepierna de Eren con su mano libre. El joven profirió un gemido mudo que le respondió de inmediato la pregunta al pelinegro –Oh, así que –dijo luego de morder una de las mejillas enrojecidas del chico –creo que nos divertiremos mucho juntos.

Eren estaba a punto de gritar miles de improperios cuando sintió que el peso sobre él desparecía. Sorprendido volvió a abrir los ojos. Solo vio la silueta del hombre acercarse a lo que parecía la salida.

-Lamentablemente tengo que atender unos asuntos primero.

-Demonio –gruñó Jaeger claramente ofendido por la osadía del mayor, había herido su orgullo y sentía que nada que le quedaba, ese maldito había cruzado su línea de tolerancia.

-No, ese no es mi nombre.

-Entonces dímelo, maldito. ¡Quiero saber el nombre que escribiré en tu tumba! –gritó intentando levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pero falló y dio de bruces al suelo.

El sujeto pareció pensarlo unos segundos, sorprendido por las palabras del chico, debía tener muchas agallas o ser una especie de suicida, tal vez eran ambas unidas a la ira, lo que pareció gustarle un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿En mi tumba? –inquirió dando media vuelta para observar la patética imagen del chico en el suelo –Sugiero que no digas esas estupideces -murmuró observando los ojos verdes que brillaban entre la oscuridad y cerró la puerta dejando a Eren solo en su encierro.

-Maldito –sollozó dolido –Maldito.

…

…

-¡Eren! –gritaba la chica a la oscuridad del bosque –¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! ¡Eren! –su voz solo hacía eco entre los acantilados cercanos, pero no tenía respuesta –Por favor, ¡ayúdenme a buscarlo! –pedía al tiempo que su padre era atendido por Armin.

-Ya no hay caso, Sasha –dijo el rubio observando a la joven –Se lo ha llevado. Debemos volver a la aldea y…

-¿Cómo piensas explicárselo a Mikasa? –le preguntó molesta –Es que… ¿qué le dirás? ¿Que simplemente su hermano fue secuestrado y ya? ¿Y que una banda de incompetentes no pudo hacer más que verlo partir?

-Sasha –la llamó su padre, quien había logrado quebrarse tres costillas y la clavícula derecha por culpa del impacto –relájate, volveremos a salir por él pronto. Su intención no es matarlo, de otra manera no se lo hubiera llevado con vida.

-Pero, papá…

-Debe tenerlo en algún lugar. Encontrarlo no nos será difícil si nos ceñimos a un plan –le calló mirándola con autoridad.

-Usted no podrá salir en un buen tiempo –le advirtió Armin.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Jean rompiendo un nuevo silencio que se había generado –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que llevárselo? El que lo hubiera matado aquí mismo hubiera sido mejor…

-¡No digas eso! –gritó Armin molesto presionando muy fuerte una de las costillas del señor Braus, al notarlo se disculpó haciendo un alto en la discusión –Si Eren hubiera muerto no tendría esperanzas de volver a verlo –se atrevió a decir y los ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par, jamás le había visto así.

-Armin tiene razón –interrumpió Reiner mirando la nueva fogata que habían encendido –ahora al menos sabemos que podemos encontrarle.

-Tuve tanto miedo que ni siquiera me atreví a dispararle –confesó Bertholdt abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos –Tal vez pude haber hecho algo, lo tenía enfrente cuando se llevó a Eren.

-No vale la pena lamentarse –le dijo Conny sujetando su rifle con fuerzas –yo ni siquiera di al blanco, estaba cagado de miedo –sincero con sus palabras le hizo saber a todos que no habían sido los únicos –Solo quería que esa pesadilla terminara. Cuando vi la cabeza de Thomas yo solo quería… Eren reaccionó rápidamente y le desafió, por eso él ya no está aquí.

-¡Y lo rescataremos! –dijo la muchacha desde una rama, su intención era llegar a lo más alto para observar el terreno –Lo juro, buscaremos por él mañana por la mañana. No debe estar muy lejos, debe haber un lugar entre el bosque. Pediremos ayuda a Pixis y esperaremos que Marco lo haya logrado…

-¡Basta! –gritó Jean al oír el nombre de su amigo –No funcionará, Marco no podrá hacerlo. Han mandado a morir a mi mejor amigo… ¡Asesinaron a mi hermano!

-Jean –habló Armin terminando de vendar la clavícula del cazador, no podía hacer mucho por esas lesiones más que esperar que sanaran bien –, debes confiar en él. No piense que Marco es alguien débil, todos aquí conocemos su fortaleza. Él lo logrará.

-¿Así lo crees? –preguntó burlesco y sus ojos viajaron por los rostros de sus compañeros –¿De verdad? Y supongo que también crees que ese maldito no torturará a Eren hasta la muerte ¿no es así? ¿Piensas de verdad que lo tendrá en un cuarto caliente con comida deliciosa?

-¡Jean! –exclamó Conny intentando que se callara.

-¡No, maldita sea! Probablemente ese psicópata ahora tiene a Eren al borde de la muerte. ¿Acaso nadie vio lo que le hizo a nuestros amigos? –dirigió su mirada a los cuerpos cubiertos con mantas a un lado de la fogata –Ese malnacido de Eren ahora mismo ha de estar… –y su voz se quebró en ese mismo instante.

Eren y él no eran los mejores amigos, de hecho, ni siquiera eran amigos, pero además del pseudo odio que se tenían había otro sentimiento involucrado, un respeto mutuo el uno hacia el otro. El problema era que Eren vivía con el amor platónico de Jean, Mikasa, "en pecado" puesto que no tenían lazos de sangre y la joven se encontraba en edad para casarse. Fuera de ese tema pudieron haber sido buenos amigos ya que ambos compartían ciertos rasgos de personalidad.

-¿Por qué? –se resintió la joven desde la copa del árbol, claramente a esa hora no vería nada, pero tenía la ilusión de que sería de ayuda –¿Por qué mató a nuestros amigos? ¿Por qué asesinó a esas niñas? ¿Por qué se llevó a Eren?

…

…

Debieron pasar la noche en ese frío bosque, pero al llegar el alba todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus improvisadas camas. El camino de vuelta se hacía largo y pesado. Reiner y Bert ayudaban al señor Braus que tenía ciertos problemas para respirar debido a las lesiones. Sasha solo lo miraba de soslayo, preocupada por sus heridas y preguntándose si de verdad aquello había ocurrido, su padre era un hombre increíblemente fuerte y resistente, pero había bastado con un golpe de ese ser para que terminara en ese estado.

Cuando la caravana llegó a su destino el pueblo entero se había reunido y observaban horrorizados los cuerpos que eran arrastrados por sus compañeros. Entre el tumulto se encontraba una desolada Mikasa buscando con la mirada a su hermano, solo tal vez… él se había retrasado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Puede que tarde un par de días más actualizar lo que viene porque tengo problemas con un capítulo :3 y no quiero subir nada sin tener algo avanzando, espero que no me tome más de lo necesario.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los hechos aquí presentados son de mi imaginación, mientras que los personajes utilizados corresponden a la enferma mente de Isayama-sensei.**

* * *

**Rata.**

…

…

…

Era como si todos ahí le estuvieran haciendo un espacio especial a una viuda de la guerra. Luego de que los padres de Samuel, la novia de Thomas y los hermanos de Erick, el último fallecido, corrieran al encuentro de sus cuerpos y el señor Braus aclarara la ausencia de Marco el mundo para Mikasa pareció detenerse. Nadie se movía en absoluto, solo la observaban dejándole un camino entre la multitud para ir y preguntar por su hermano.

-Armin –susurró, pero el rubio la observaba aterrado –Eren –dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los recién llegados –no está aquí –se lamentaba apresurando el paso y cuando al fin alcanzó el brazo de su amigo él solo abrió sus ojos y su boca intentando explicar con palabras que no salían de sus labios –¿Dónde?

-Mikasa… Eren, él –comenzó a articular sintiendo la presión ejercida por la mano de la asiática cerrándose en su brazo –se lo llevó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién se llevó a Eren? –preguntó confundida mirando directamente a las pupilas de Armin, sujetando ahora su mano, pidiendo que nada de esto fuera real.

-El que le hizo eso a nuestros compañeros –murmuró abrazando a la chica, se sentía la peor mierda en el mundo por dejar que eso pasara –Mikasa, lo siento mucho, mucho –lloraba en los hombros de la muchacha, manchando con sus lágrimas la bufanda roja que ésta siempre llevaba –Yo… no vi siquiera como se lo llevaba. Mikasa, fui un inútil, por favor, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero aun así…

-Armin –le habló esta en voz baja estrechando aún más el abrazo, ella sabía cuánto lo sentía el rubio, ellos, los tres juntos, eran demasiado unidos como para dudar de su falta de esfuerzo –Iré por él, lo recuperaré me lleve la vida en ello –y se separó para mirarle directo a los ojos –y ese maldito se arrepentirá del día en que decidió atacarnos.

La seguridad en los ojos de la joven le infundió cierto coraje, Mikasa era más que una simple pueblerina, ella podría traer de vuelta a Eren si se lo proponía. Era fuerte, decidida, inteligente, tenía todo lo necesario para triunfar.

-Iré también –le dijo olvidando sus miedos a lo que había visto la noche anterior solo por unos segundos –Sé bien –comenzó a decir al tiempo que las imágenes volvía a su cabeza –a lo que nos enfrentamos. Buscaré información sobre _eso_ y sobre la zona. No iremos como ciegos esta vez.

Aunque muchas personas ya se habían ido al oír el triste final de Eren, los que seguían allí se preguntaban si esos personajes que tenían en frente estaban del todo bien. Armin era para muchos un marica llorón que siempre era salvado por Eren, por lo que no entendían porqué volvía a arriesgarse a ese horror del cual con suerte habían salido vivos. Pero ellos jamás comprenderían la profundidad de sus sentimientos, así como tampoco Mikasa entendería como esas personas se quedaban con las manos cruzadas esperando más muertes.

-Necesitarán una rastreadora con ustedes –se ofreció Sasha esa tarde, cuando los dos amigos se encontraban solos en la casa que alguna vez había pertenecido a los Jaeger –Los he oído hablar esta mañana, bueno, creo que todos lo hicieron, pero se los pido, llévenme con ustedes –rogó la morena ante la negativa de ambos que la había obligado a buscar razones para necesitarla.

-Entiendo que Armin quiera acompañarme, pero ¿por qué tú? Hace solo un mes conoces a Eren, tal vez un poco más, no entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones al arriesgar tu vida por alguien con el cual no tienes lazos –argumentó la asiática sujetando sus manos sobre la mesa, presionando con fuerzas sus dedos contra la madera.

-Eso es porque mi padre te prometió que nada le pasaría a Eren… no puedo dejar que esa promesa quede en aire –habló levantando su cabeza que había mantenido baja durante el hablar de Mikasa –yo… debo mantener el honor de mi padre. Además quiero ayudar a detenerlo porque… ¡Le tuve miedo! ¡Dudé en mi ataque! Si no hubiese sido por eso tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando.

La decisión en sus palabras era clara, ella no partiría de ahí con un no como respuesta, aunque no era buena argumentando y más parecía tener un vocabulario limitado, ella se las arreglaría para que la aceptaran en esta nueva incursión al bosque.

-No hables así, Sasha –dijo Armin, era la primera vez que hablaba durante la discusión –tú fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte de esa manera al…_ eso_. Mikasa, creo que debería acompañarnos, ella puede verse algo frívola, pero sus habilidades en el rastreo son sorprendentes y su fuerza física es impresionante.

-Está bien –aceptó la chica derrotada por las palabras de su amigo –Puede acompañarnos.

-En serio, Mikasa, no te decepcionarás de mí. Ese es mi terreno –aseguró con una mirada fuerte, vaya que lo era, nadie jamás en ese pueblo podría comparase con sus habilidades para la caza, ella había nacido para esto, no era un ciervo asustado, era la flecha que se abría paso por su piel.

…

…

-Nada bueno puede salir de eso –hablaba Jean en la taberna del pueblo, con suerte podía concentrarse en sus palabras, el alcohol había surgido efecto hacía bastante ya, y aunque Armin le había pedido no beber nada durante su recuperación no puedo evitarlo –Imagínense al marica ese con la chica en el bosque –sus palabras se arrastraban y su lengua se hacía pesada –son presa fácil. Nosotros que éramos 12 hombres bien armados… nos cagamos de miedo al verlo.

-Tal vez eso es porque son unos cobardes –dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la barra, era Ymir, una muchacha alta y delgada con pecas en su rostro quien era dueña del local –Porque no hay otra explicación para su miedo –se burló –Todos ustedes cedieron terreno al temerle. Mikasa ya no tiene nada que perder, ella va sin una gota de temor en su alma, no dejara que las emociones interfieran en su fin. Confío en que lo que sea que ella logre con esto será superior a lo que ustedes hicieron. En pocas palabras fueron a ofrecerse como comida –rio al final, pero entonces sintió una mano tocar la suya.

-Por favor, Ymir –pedía Christa, su única camarera y la niña de sus ojos –no seas tan cruel con Jean, él está muy mal con todo esto que paso. Aun no puedo creer que Marco partiera en terreno tan peligroso. Rogaré por él.

Aun cuando quería arrojarle su jarra de cerveza a la cabeza, Jean sabía que Ymir tenía razón, pudo ver como muchos de sus compañeros se congelaron de miedo y ni siquiera dejaron la seguridad del campamento cuando _eso_ los llevó hacia la profundidad del bosque. Habían sido unos cobardes, él mismo lo había sido desde el principio, dejar a Marco partir solo ¡vaya estupidez! ¿Y así es hacía llamar hombre? Había dejado a su amigo solo, ellos debieron haber partido juntos en búsqueda de la muerte, pero no, temía, como todos… Casi todos, Sasha no tuvo miedo, ni su padre, Eren había desafiado al monstruo y ahora Mikasa y Armin partirían aun sabiendo lo que el demonio era capaz de hacer.

-Tal vez aún queda un poco de gloria para mí –murmuró mientras se dirigía a la salida.

El sol se había puesto, pero un propósito se había instalado en su corazón, alcanzaría a Marco, ya sea en el camino o más allá de las montañas, él le pediría perdón por ser tal basura.

…

…

Estaban a punto de salir, ya casi se ponía el sol en el horizonte y quedaban pocos minutos de luz, llevaban unas linternas de aceite y muy pocas armas, en comparación con la expedición anterior esta se veía escuálida y lista para fracasar, pero algo les decía que hoy nadie moriría. Habían pedido ayuda a Pixis con mapas de la región e información antigua. Una leyenda contaba que en la zona había un castillo oculto entre los bosques donde un general y sus tropas se habían ocultado cuando el ejército enemigo los había diezmado, pero era todo, ningún registro oficial hablaba de ese lugar.

-No tienes que subestimar las leyendas, Armin –le dijo Pixis –estoy seguro de que ese lugar existe y ahora es su responsabilidad dar con él.

El plan de Mikasa era simple, esta noche tan solo darían vueltas alrededor buscando nuevas pistas, siguiendo los distintos caminos que pudieron haber tomado, la idea era que si había alguna huella lo mejor era encontrarla a menos de un día del suceso. A la noche siguiente, si es que encontraban algo, seguiría con un mapa de la región el camino más lógico.

-Bien, sabía que esto sería suicida, pero ya estamos aquí –habló una voz a su lado y se giró sorprendida –¿No ibas a pensar que dejaríamos a Eren con ese tipo allá o sí? –le sonrió Reiner, a su lado se encontraban Annie y Bertholdt mirando directo al bosque –Lo recuperaremos o moriremos en el intento.

El pueblo se iba reuniendo en silencio a su alrededor, todos les miraban con lástima en sus ojos, temiendo lo peor, pero al mismo tiempo deseando lo contrario, si la primera expedición había fallado al punto de que incluso aquellos que no habían ido temieran con la misma intensidad, esperaban que en ésta los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Shiganshina triunfaran ante tan cruel enemigo.

-Es para el camino –murmuró Christa entregándole a Sasha raciones de alimentos que ella e Ymir habían preparado durante la tarde –Por favor, cuídense mucho, todos.

Armin le asintió con firmeza y se atrevió a mirar a su abuelo, el anciano había encendido una lámpara y la había colgado de una cerca, serviría de farol para iluminar su regreso.

Los seis jóvenes comenzaron su camino dejando atrás el miedo, el terror que había inundado a la población, olvidando cómo ser humanos y dejando que los instintos más oprimidos se liberaran en ellos.

…

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? No tenía ninguna idea, la luz no aparecía por su calabozo y lo único que lograba colarse entremedio de los ladrillos que lo componían eran frías ráfagas de viento. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a tal oscuridad y era capaz de distinguir muchas de las cosas allí adentro, podía ver como unos cuantos grilletes colgaban del techo y otros de las paredes. Había una cosa envuelta entre paños negros y una especie de hueso blanquecino se asomaban entre los pliegues de la tela, imagino que había sido un prisionero muero ya hace mucho. Y era todo, no había nada más, ni una ventana, nada, a excepción de ese pequeño haz brillante bajo la puerta que le daba una idea por donde estaba la salida.

Suspiró, no había comido nada desde hacía mucho, la mañana en la que partió para ser exactos, su estómago le dolía y su boca estaba seca, no tenía muchas energías en su cuerpo ya por lo que se había tendido boca arriba sobre el suelo de su cuarto, sintiendo el sonido de las cadenas cada vez que se movía. La temperatura siempre era la misma, su cuerpo había gastado toda su energía manteniendo el calor, evitando así que los miembros se le congelaran, en un estado como el suyo donde su mente se había perdido, él imaginó que había pasado una semana.

Se burló, imposible, imposible una semana ahí, qué idiota.

-De todas maneras, serán dos días –murmuró para sí azotando su mano contra el piso una y otra vez –Me estoy volviendo loco ya –sonrió con amargura cerrando los ojos –Pero yo no quiero morir, no aquí, no así.

Entonces sintió pequeños pasos contra la piedra del piso, eran rápidos y cortos, pasitos que daban solo seres lo suficientemente livianos, se acercaban a él con decisión, al parecer sería presa de otro tipo de animal. Pero no, no se dejaría ser devorado por una rata, esperó unos segundo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y la tomó de un solo movimiento, podía sentirla retorcerse entre sus dedos. La observó por un segundo, era una ratita minúscula y aventurera que había cometido un solo error, pensar que Eren estaba a punto de morir.

Y la apretó con fuerzas, un último chillido y unos cartílagos dentro rompiéndose. Ya no era una más una rata, sino una bolsa de pelos rellena con órganos que ahora podrían parecer líquidos. La boca del joven se aguó, nunca se había imaginado haciendo esto, pero su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo para poder vivir.

-Repugnante –habló una voz desde la puerta y solo entonces pudo ver algo de luz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una especie de antorcha detrás de la delgada figura de su captor le devolvió algo de cordura –¿Piensa en comerte eso?

Pero Eren estaba más ocupado protegiendo su presa de ese tipo que buscando una respuesta a su pregunta, era claro que no intentaría quitársela, pero aun así tiritaba como un animal asustado, esa sería su primera comida en tanto tiempo que su cerebro no lo dejaba pensar de manera racional.

-Lo sabía –dijo ingresando al calabozo, dejando la puerta abierta tras sí –no eres más que una bestia repugnante –pero no obtenía respuestas como la vez pasada, el encierro había surtido efecto como lo esperaba –Pero hay maneras de entrenar a animales como tú.

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre ambos, nada de palabras desafiantes por parte del encadenado, se mantenía con la boca cerrada y en una línea horizontal, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo pero aun con los ojos desafiantes mirando al demonio que tenía en frente, si sus cejas estaban fruncidas o solo era efecto de su posición poco importaba, porque ese sentimiento en el verde de su mirada estaba claro, aun su alma lucharía por venganza.

Era como un desafío mudo, sostenía su presa contra su pecho y apenas respiraba buscando las instancias para hacerlo, como si incluso esa acción fuera peligrosa. A su vez recibía descontento de parte de los ojos afilados del monstruo que tenía en frente, había pensado por un instante que funcionaría esos días de hambre y sed, que lograría con el encierro romper en algo su moral.

-No fue así ¿verdad? –habló al cabo de unos minutos, el sonido de su voz hizo eco en la vacía habitación y un rayo de luz pareció iluminar su mirada –Petra –habló y Eren reaccionó ante el nombre de un tercero –ya puedes entrar.

Una delgada y diminuta figura atravesó la puerta, como temerosa, se movía a gran velocidad hasta que llegó frente al joven con una bandeja en sus manos, la puso en el suelo al tiempo que se arrodillaba y le miró la cara. Un terror se asomaba por ese castaño iris y una sombra cubría las cuencas de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, como si estuviera igual de cansada que él. Una idea cruzó su mente, tal vez esa chica en frente de él se encontraba en la misma situación, cautiva por ese demente que la había convertido en su sirvienta personal.

-¿Eres humana? –se atrevió a articular, su voz sonaba más rasposa que nunca.

No recibió más respuesta que una mirada de desconcierto. Luego la mujer miró a su amo como si esperara órdenes, pero él no le correspondió, por su parte seguía atento a los actos de su prisionero, esperando en algún momento un acto descabellado de su parte.

-Levi-san –insistió entonces poniéndose de pie.

-Puedes irte, Petra –le habló.

El cambio en el tono de la voz era evidente, no le hablaba a la muchacha como le hablaba a él, sino que parecía ser suave, casi con amabilidad, cierto respeto podía sentirse en las palabras. Había comprendido, ella no era un ser humano tampoco, su mente se nubló con la ira y se apresuró a tomar el plato que tenía en frente para lanzarlo contra la espalda de la joven, casi al mismo tiempo sentía como su cabeza era volteada por un golpe y un sabor metálico invadía su boca.

-¡Levi-san! –gritó una vocecilla al tiempo que su cuerpo iba cayendo al piso –Por favor, no tiene que…

-Te enseñaré, mocoso –gruñó molesto –Vete y cierra la puerta –ordenó a su sirvienta apenas volteando el rostro y ella asintió para obedecer con rapidez, incluso ella parecía temerle –Maldito hijo de puta.

Al escucharse el _click_ de la cerradura al ser cerrada comenzó con la seguidilla de golpes, uno tras otro, logrando que un poco de sangre se escurriera por los labios del prisionero hasta llegar a su mentón. Eren había soltado su presa en el tercer golpe, una patada certera a las costillas que lo hizo gritar de dolor, luego otra a la cabeza y finalmente una directamente sobre su pecho. Esta última le había dolido de sobremanera, sentía su respiración más pesada, probablemente le tomaría un tiempo recuperarse de esto.

-Deberías ser más amable con las damas –esas palabras sonaban molestas y sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos mientras que la otra lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie –Nunca más vuelvas a hacerle algo así a Petra.

Petra, Petra, Petra, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a ese monstruo? ¿No se suponía que esa cosa no tenía sentimientos? ¿Lo había estado juzgando tan mal? No, no era eso, para nada, él era un demonio asesino, era un maldito que había tomado toda sangre de las chicas de su aldea y si se comportaba así con esa mujer era porque pertenecía a su especie, nada más.

-Sería una pena desperdiciarla –dijo Levi y acto seguido lamió las gotas de sangre que seguían su recorrido por el cuello de Eren.

El joven pudo sentir de nuevo esa lengua contra su piel y como ésta subía hasta su mentón haciéndose se su sangre derramada. Lejos de sentir asco la mayor parte de su cuerpo se sentía extasiada. Hacía unas horas había llegado a la conclusión que ese extraño comportamiento se debía a la presencia del vampiro. Pero otra parte de él, muy minúscula y oculta rechazaba ese acto.

-Abre tu boca, Eren –ordenó y el chico no tardó mucho en obedecer.

Sabía muy bien que eso no era un beso, la lengua del vampiro solo iba en búsqueda de la sangre dentro de él, sentía esos dientes afilados rozar con su boca sin hacerle ningún daño, el erotismo en el simple acto de un beso, como la piel de sus mejillas se volvía roja con el pasar de los segundos. No pudo evitar corresponderle, jugando con la experimentada lengua del otro, dejando que recorriera cada espacio de su boca con total libertad, moviendo sus labios en una danza coordinada con los contrarios, sintiendo el placer del momento. Pronto terminó por quedarse sin aire e intentó alejarse buscando espacios para respirar, pero al parecer esto no sería tan simple como imaginó.

-Nngh –gimoteó empujando con fuerza el cuerpo que se ceñía al suyo y cuando por fin logró su cometido sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban y terminó por caer al piso observando como el vampiro limpiaba la saliva de sus comisuras –¿Por qué? –preguntó sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

-¿Así que este fue tu primer beso? –Levi lo sabía, lo había intuido cuando esa lengua torpe intentó alcanzar la suya. Entrecerró sus ojos y vio la vergüenza en el rostro del chico.

Ese muchachito que tenía a sus pies, arrodillado, con un hilo de saliva colgándole de sus labios, de ojos brillantes y mejillas rojas le parecía lo suficientemente apetecible, ¿es que en serio nadie lo había visto así? ¿Nadie en ese ridículo pueblo había querido cogerlo? Oh, pero claro, si esa no era la faceta que demostraba comúnmente, porque antes de tenerlo como una virgen en su noche de bodas había demostrado ser un hombre de espíritu fuerte. Entonces una idea apareció, tal vez había otra forma de domesticar a su nueva mascota.

…

…

Más temprano ese día se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje congelado frente a él sentado en su sillón favorito en la acogedora oscuridad de su hogar cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, no se inmutó, la conocía muy bien, habían pasado los últimos ochenta años juntos sin separase más que por razones estratégicas. Ella había jurado estar a su lado hasta final, pasara lo que pasara, hiciese o que lo hiciese le seguiría como su fiel soldado hasta su último aliento.

-Levi-san –se atrevió a murmurar aun cuando no tenía clara sus palabras –Hace días usted trajo a alguien al castillo –comenzó intentando no sonar celosa –¿Por qué?

Su señor solo sonrió para sus adentros, había fallado, pudo palpar ese tinte de celos en sus palabras, al fin y al cabo, Petra siempre quiso ser la única.

-No lo he traído para que sea uno de nosotros –la tranquilizó sin cambiar su expresión a pesar del júbilo que sintió al notar los temores de su acompañante –Lo hice para que _él_ venga.

-¿_Él_? –preguntó desconcertada, sabía a quién se refería su amo –¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretende hacer con eso? ¿No…? –y calló, conocía bien las intenciones del otro, ya no tenía caso seguir con esa discusión.

-Dime, Petra, ¿tienes miedo? –inquirió aun cuando sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, pero no faltaré a mi promesa –gruñó indignada lo que provocó otro golpe de felicidad en el hombre –Volviendo al principio –y el tono de su voz volvía a ser el mismo, amable y dulce –usted no le ha dado de comer y beber al chico en casi tres días ¿no es así?

-Es para ablandarlo un poco, es tosco como…

-¡Levi-san! –elevó su voz molesta frunciendo su entrecejo –Es un humano y requiere de cuidados, y si lo va a tener en el castillo como mascota le sugiero que se haga cargo de él como es debido. Iré a prepararle algo de cenar.

-No me gusta comer…

-¡No es para usted! –gruñó de nuevo saliendo de la sala.

...

...

...

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, la bufanda de Mikasa es negra... pero no la veo así en mi mente porque ¡La bufanda de Mikasa es y será siempre roja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bienaventurado Isayama-san porque de él salieron estos personajes.**

* * *

**Ciervo**

…

…

…

-¡Por favor! –gritaba desde dentro del calabozo, llevaba ya cerca de una semana en aquel lugar y ciertas cosas habían cambiado un poco –¡Necesito ir al baño, Petra! –pidió mientras jalaba de sus cadenas con fuerzas intentando llamar su atención, a veces la sirvienta estaba tan ocupada que no lograba oírlo –Y también tomar una ducha –murmuró para sí.

Desde aquella vez del _beso_ no había vuelto a ver al amo del castillo, y como si se tratara de la mascota de un niño mimado, Petra se había hecho cargo de él. Aun cuando al principio se mostraba renuente con ella, la mujer siempre había sido amable, lo que ciertamente hería su orgullo, puesto que era su enemiga.

La puerta se abrió y entró la chica con un manojo de llaves. Levi le había dicho que cada vez que le sacara de su calabozo le pusiera otros grilletes para evitar cualquier problema, pero ella siempre lo desobedecía, el siquiera volver a esposarlo en la oscuridad le hacía sentir incómoda. Se había tomado tantas atribuciones estos días que Eren comenzó a dudar si el hombre que le secuestró estaba ahí, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Ah, Levi-san ha estado muy ocupado en su habitación últimamente –dijo ella feliz de responderle la duda, aunque se veía un buen chico no era muy hablador, podía entender muy bien porqué –Hace como unos cuatro días que se encerró, lo hace a veces –siguió sin que le preguntaran –pero supongo que pronto saldrá.

Eren asintió y entró al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras sí. Petra era magnífica, por eso Levi-san la trataba de esa manera. La bañera estaba llena de agua tibia donde podría por fin, luego de bastante tiempo, asearse un poco. Cuando vivía en el pueblo solía bañarse con agua helada todas las mañanas, pero en las más heladas Mikasa calentaba agua para que "no terminara escarchado y como estatua de hielo." Por un segundo sintió nostalgia y observó el agua.

No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Levi para haberlo llevado ahí, pero sí podía hacerse una idea de quién era ese tipo. Un orden riguroso en el castillo, siempre limpio y con un aroma a madera fresca, la forma en que Petra se refería a él, siempre con el debido respeto incluso cuando no estaba cerca, el brillo de sus ojos al pronunciar su nombre, era claro su amor y respeto por su amo, todas estas cosas le acercaban a deducciones correctas sobre su secuestrador. Un hombre intachable y bondadoso con los suyos, "al final no eran tan distintos" pensó con cierta melancolía dentro de la tina, pero desechó de inmediato la idea negando con la cabeza, el rostro de Mina llegó a su mente.

-¡No! –gritó una voz a fuera y se crispó al instante, era Petra –Levi-san, le digo que no puede entrar ¡No insista! –al escuchar ese nombre hundió la mitad de su cara en el agua frunciendo su ceño, esperaba que se quedara encerrado por siempre en su habitación, él y Petra se llevaban mejor cuando Levi no estaba cerca.

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con esta y observó al vampiro entrar en compañía de su sirviente, la chica se encontraba con la mirada fija en el piso, apretando sus manos y su mandíbula, intentando no decir nada que fuera a significar un castigo para el moreno.

-Así que esto es como un hotel para ti ¿no? –preguntó irónico al verlo en la tina sin moverse un poco siquiera.

Pero no era por ser desafiante que no se había puesto de pie aun, a pesar del miedo que sentía la vergüenza era mayor, que dos personas que no conocía le vieran desnudo no era una buena idea para él. Miró directo a Petra que no podía con la culpa y se negaba a regalarle aunque fuese una mirada fugaz. Entonces sus ojos cambiaron de dirección hacia el hombre que había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la tina, apretó los labios con temor y se hundió aún más entre las burbujas.

No entendía qué pasaba, porqué se molestaba tanto por el hecho que estuviera tomando un simple baño, de todas maneras él parecía ser un maniaco por la limpieza. Dirigió otra furtiva mirada a Levi que no había dejado de avanzar y recordó ese beso, sus mejillas se encendieron y sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. ¿Era imbécil acaso? ¿Sentía ansiedad ahora que lo tenía en frente? Claro que lo sentía, después de todo ese monstruo le había dado su primer beso, y él, lejos de sentir asco y malestar, quería que se repitiera si es que era posible.

Cerró los ojos ante los vergonzosos pensamientos que iban llegando a su mente y de nuevo una mano se posó sobre sus cabellos. Ahora estaban limpios, mojados claramente, pero eso no importó a Levi quien se preguntó si brillarían como espejo a la luz del sol. Se sentó en el borde la tina y observó a su prisionero unos segundos, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la sangre que se atrevía a asomarse aun cuando había dos vampiros presentes en la habitación. Una idea recorrió su mente y miró a Petra que seguía estática como siempre que se molestaba.

-Oye –le dijo con cierta malicia y la mujer levantó a la cabeza aun apenada por lo que había sucedido hace solo unas cuantas horas –¿No crees que es un poco inapropiado que estés en esta habitación, Petra? –su voz tenía tintes de diversión que llamaron la atención de Eren y observó a la pelirroja unos instantes, parecía avergonzada y molesta al mismo tiempo –Después de todo, nuestro invitado está desnudo.

Petra entrecerró los ojos y asintió rápidamente. Se disculpó con Eren murmurando un par de palabras de manera fugaz y salió de la habitación. Apretó los dientes con fuerzas y quiso gritar cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la escucharan, había sido su culpa todo.

-Supongo que esto no es tan malo como esperabas –se burló Levi –Petra deja que hagas todo lo que quieras –musitó acariciando la mejilla del menor –Incluso un baño con agua caliente –Eren podía sentir como con cada frase el tono de su secuestrador cambiaba y se le acercaba peligrosamente –Te prepara cenas gratas –susurró cerca de su sien y el muchacho solo agachó la cabeza –Cuatro días sin mí te hicieron creer que este era un lugar ameno para vivir ¿no es así? –gruñó cerca de su oído y Jaeger apretó sus labios con fuerzas, estaba tan incómodo que no quería mirarle.

De ser posible Eren se hubiera ocultado dentro de las burbujas de la bañera. Claro, Levi tenía razones para demostrar su descontento, es decir, al final él era solo un prisionero ¿no? Y aunque no estuvieran claras las razones por las cuales estaba ahí sabía que Petra había fallado en su trabajo, nunca debió pedirle nada, ni si quiera anoche cuando cansado del hígado le pidió que preparara algo de filete.

Eren era un prisionero, no un invitado.

Y Petra no era humana, era una vampiresa. Frunció un poco su ceño, por más amable que fuese esa mujer ella se alimentaba de la vida de otros, de esa manera la suya se mantendría congelada y eterna. Pero Petra no era el problema, ella no había matado a nadie ante sus ojos (aún), quien lo hizo y lo llevó ahí fue Levi, el que ahora le protestaba todas las libertades que se había tomado con su sirvienta, aun cuando él no había pedido ser secuestrado. Levi era un descarado. Petra era una vía de escape de la realidad.

-¿La castigarás? –musitó mirando como las burbujas se reventaban de a poco –Petra solo fue amable –la defendió y se giró buscando los ojos del mayor.

Pero algo más llamó su atención. Levi tenía una mancha en el cuello, era sangre seca, el que no lo hubiera notado con anterioridad podía deberse a que el cuello de la camisa lo tapaba. Aun así ahí estaba, ese coágulo de sangre, pequeño en tamaño pero aterrador, tal vez Eren no sabía mucho de anatomía aun cuando su padre era médico, sin embargo sabía que por ese lugar pasaba la arteria más importante de todas.

-Carótida –masculló embobado mientras dirigía una mano hacia la mancha y sus dedos ejercieron una leve presión en el lugar –Lo siento –dijo al ver el dolor en los ojos del vampiro.

¿_Lo siento_? ¿En serio? ¿Es que estaba loco? Ese tipo de ahí le había dado la más grande paliza que había recibido en su vida, aun no se recuperaba de esos moratones en las costillas. ¿Lo siento? Maldita sea, eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Entonces ¿por qué no apartaba la mirada de esas orbes plateadas? ¿Por qué no simplemente le empujaba lejos? Ahora era su oportunidad, las cadenas no estaban limitando sus movimientos, podría empujarlo, tomar sus cosas y correr a la salida. Pero ¿qué salida? Había una, era obvio, pero ¿dónde? El plan no funcionaría.

No, no era eso. Eren jamás planeaba las cosas, solo actuaba de acuerdo al momento y cuando un nuevo desafió se le ponía en frente de nuevo buscaba la solución más simple. Él estaba simple y llanamente hipnotizado por esos ojos. Aun cuando la primera vez que los vio creyó que se encontraban llenos de odio y solo reflejaban el asco por su humanidad decadente, ahora veía más allá, quería al menos hacerlo. Quería imaginar que esa mancha en el expediente de crueldad e inhumanidad era dolor y tristeza, un toque de profunda pena en la pupila negra que parecía el fin del mundo.

-Eren –habló Levi interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos –No seas idiota, maldita sea –gruñó y se puso de pie alejándose a penas medio metro de la tina.

Finalmente el joven no sabía qué hacer, la distancia que había puesto Levi era una invitación para que saliera de la bañera, pero no apartaba la mirada tampoco, de esa manera no podría salir ni en un millón de años.

-¿Puedes voltear un segundo? ¿O cerrar los ojos? –pidió avergonzado.

El hombre no se movió. Estaba claro desde un comienzo que no lo haría, pero Eren tampoco iba a salir de ahí sin que el otro se volteara aunque fuera unos pocos grados. Suspiró, esta situación le estaba empezando a molestar más de la cuenta.

-Oye –lo llamó el vampiro halándolo de los cabellos para que se pusiera de pie, ante el dolor Eren solo pudo obedecer y se enrojeció más de lo humanamente posible al encontrarse descubierto frente a Levi –Sal de allí, Eren.

¿Acaso seguiría cada maldita orden como un perro? Agachó su cabeza al encontrarse a sí mismo saliendo de la bañera completamente mojado y cubierto por espuma en ciertas partes. Al parecer se encontraba en un momento demasiado incómodo como para refutar las órdenes dadas.

Eren tomó rápidamente la toalla que Petra le había dejado en un banco al lado de la tina y la enrolló en su cintura. Tan malditamente embarazoso. Todo esto se le hacía eterno, no sabía tampoco donde cambiarse, si tal vez hacerlo en su celda y llevar las ropas para allá, porque no era como si fuera a quitarse esa toalla en frente de él. Pronto notó que se estaba mordiendo el pulgar, Mikasa le decía que era un mal hábito y que lo dejara, debía comportarse como un adulto en situaciones incómodas, demonios, debió haberle hecho caso.

-Eren –lo llamó y el chico sacó su mano de la boca, se crispó retrocediendo un paso dejando caer su mano a un lado mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Podía sentir al otro acercándose, mas no retrocedió un milímetro, no era mucho lo que podía hacer en esos momentos y su cuerpo le decía que sería mejor evitar cualquier nueva pelea contra Levi, de todas maneras le ganaba en fuerzas y habilidad, estaba seguro de eso aun cuando no habían tenido un encuentro que lo acreditara.

-Tengo sed –murmuró Levi cerca de su cuello.

Algo andaba mal, algo andaba realmente mal. Levi no estaba comportándose como él lo hacía. Aunque no podía decir mucho por los escasos encuentros entre ambos, Eren sabía que ese tipo no era de aquellos que se comportaban de manera tan… ¿pacífica? En todo el tiempo que estuvieron a solas no mostró su interés por desvalorarlo, nada verdaderamente cruel salió de sus labios, y ahora le hablaba de manera entrecortada casi como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Lejos de pensar que esa situación era perfecta para un gran escape, Eren se preocupó por el estado de aquél demonio, más tarde se retractaría, pero ese no era el momento. Dejó que Levi apoyara su cuerpo contra el suyo, era como alguien a punto de caer desmayado por el agotamiento. No, no era así, Eren no sintió debilidad a la hora que Levi enterró sus dedos en su piel, si algo le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con lo que le ocurriría a un humano normal. Suspiró y sus manos buscaron un lugar donde apoyarse también. El peso de otro cuerpo era demasiado y su espalda terminó por descansar en la pared fría de roca.

-No grites –escuchó antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerzas.

Le dolía, era como si dos finas hojas de metal se incrustaran en su pecho. Levi le había mordido el pezón izquierdo y ahora podía sentir su lengua pasar alrededor de éste para tomar su sangre. Apretó sus dientes con fuerzas y miró a la nada. Los labios del vampiro se posicionaban rodeando aquel magullado botón y succionaban la sangre que se escapaba de su cuerpo. Eren gimió al sentir de nuevo la lengua pasar por encima mientras los labios aun ejercían presión para que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

¿Por qué estaba disfrutando de aquello? Se mordió el labio y lo único que pudo ver fue la cabellera negra de Levi moverse de acuerdo a las direcciones que tomaba su boca sobre su piel. No sabía hasta qué punto esto era peligroso, no se lo preguntó tampoco en ese momento. Solo estaba allí, como una estatua, dejando que el vampiro hiciera lo que le plazca, ahogando gemidos que amenazaban con salir de manera estrepitosa, evitando que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se derramaran, olvidándose del frío a sus espaldas y solo dejando su vida y sangre en manos de ese psicópata.

Una de las manos de Levi se movió al cuello del chico mientras que la otra viajó a su vientre y se posicionó sobre su ombligo. Estaba disfrutando de esto, la sangre que salía de aquel joven cuerpo le estaba quitando el control de la situación, se estaba volviendo poco a poco, con cada gota, en una adicción.

Levi no era tonto, sabía que toda la sangre que probara sería igual, no había mucha distinción entre ellas, a veces la alimentación de su víctima infería un poco, pero al final solo era un líquido rojo metálico que le mantenía con vida. Aun así la del mocoso parecía ser diferente, como si tuviera un gusto especial, distinto, muy delicioso. Se estremeció al entenderlo, el chico aún era un niño, debía ser eso, la sangre de los menores siempre iba a ser mil veces más deliciosa que la de los adultos, viejos, cansados, agotados, apestosos.

Se maldijo una y mil veces, tenía a un niño gimiendo de placer por una mordida que no causaba más que dolor. Levi sabía muy bien que después de un momento la víctima comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello, pero ese niño le estaba volviendo loco, entre gemidos que lograba disimular muy mal, el mayor podía sentir el jadeo y la respiración pesada más el calor que comenzaba a emitir su cuerpo, todo esto le decía que ese chico estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta.

Se separó de aquel adolescente con la intención de ver su rostro, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado ver no se comparaba con lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese momento. Eren estaba completamente rojo, sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas que a Levi le pareció que brillaban con luz propia, sus ojos ridículamente llenos de libido estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que parecía mantener bajo control. Y ese labio inferior, tan increíblemente hinchado y rojo debido a las mordidas que mantenían a raya sus gemidos provocó una corriente eléctrica en la espina de Levi.

Besarlo.

Aunque su mente no pensaba en nada más que besar a ese chico y morderlo hasta que ya no ahogara sus gemidos y comenzara a gritar por sexo, Levi solo lo soltó del cuello y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del muchacho para que se acercara a él, mordió con suavidad su mentón y exhaló sobre la línea de su mandíbula.

Eren se sorprendió, ese aliento era tan cálido como el de cualquier otro humano. Acercó su rostro aún más al de Levi para sentir ese calor, no lo había notado antes, tal vez porque estaba absorto en sucios pensamientos debido al erotismo con el que la lengua de Levi jugaba con su pezón, pero ahora sí era capaz de sentirlo, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto? Tal vez no era así, había muchas cosas que no comprendía sobre ese hombre y esta se adhería a la lista.

…

…

Mikasa suspiró una y otra vez durante ese día. Era el sexto día de búsqueda y no habían logrado nada, no habían siquiera encontrado una minúscula pista sobre el paradero de su hermano o de su captor. Esas montañas y acantilados tampoco ayudaban, el paisaje tan disparejo podía ocultar hasta otro pueblo entre sus extrañas formas, altos y bajos, mesetas imposibles de escalar, pasos y quebradas donde la muerte habitaba. Debido a lo irregular del terreno habían tenido que cambiar también las horas de búsqueda para poder apreciar mejor todo con la luz del sol. Aun así, nada.

-Mikasa –la llamó Armin, ella solo volteó un poco y no le miró a los ojos, él se había estado preocupando estos últimos días, la chica ya no comía y el dolor reflejado en esas esferas azules le hacía sentir culpable –Lo encontraremos –le susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro y ofreciéndole un trozo de pan.

Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y se atrevió a darle una fugaz mirada al rostro de su amigo. Él era increíble, no había perdido la fe en estos días, y no es que ella lo hubiera hecho tampoco, pero parecía más optimista y de apoco fue poniendo más atención a la búsqueda mientras Mikasa solo comenzaba a encerrarse en su dolor. No debía seguir así, eso no estaba bien, así no actuaba ella, era fuerte, encontraría a su hermano y vivirían felices de nuevo lejos de ese pueblo. Mordió con fuerzas el pan y trago sin siquiera terminar de masticar lo que provocó una sonrisa de alivio en el rubios.

-¡Armin, Mikasa! –escucharon la voz de Conny llamándolos, él se les había unido en el tercer día de búsqueda pidiendo perdón por su cobardía –Sasha ha encontrado algo, a unos metros de aquí, ¡rápido!

Los dos amigos se miraron sorprendidos, llenos de esperanzas. Sasha no había encontrado ninguna pista hasta el momento, pero había desacreditado todas con sus conocimientos, ella sin dudas había encontrado algo grande, algo importante en la operación. Una alegría recorrió sus entrañas y se apresuraron al lugar guiados por el tercero, parecía como si el mismo día comenzara a brillar más con cada paso que daban.

A Mikasa se le congeló el cuerpo al llegar al lugar, vio a la chica de espaldas sobre sus rodillas y rodeada de sangre, mucha sangre. Se le cortó el aliento por un segundo ¿le pertenecía a su hermano? ¿Lo que estaba detrás de la muchacha era acaso el cadáver de Eren?

-¡Chicos! –les sonrió y se dio media vuelta, para la asiática fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, no era su hermano, era un ciervo –No van a creer esto –dijo levantándose e incitándolos a acercarse al lugar.

-Eh… Sasha –murmuró Armin un poco incómodo con la situación –no creo que sea hora de comer, además Conny nos dijo que habías encontrado algo…

-¡Armin! –le interrumpió la morena –Este ciervo no lo maté yo, fue cazado por alguien más –y los otros tres que estaban a su alrededor se callaron para oír su monólogo, entonces el rostro de la chica cambió y la seriedad se hizo presente –La posibilidad de que haya otros cazadores en el área es totalmente nula, de otra manera, en estos días de búsqueda ya hubiera dado con pistas de ellos. Pero aquí está, este animal al que le fue extraído solo el hígado y algo de carne con un cuchillo –dijo señalando las áreas con su índice –. Como aun ningún depredador viene por su carne, me atrevo a decir que fue capturado horas antes del amanecer –aclaró mirando a Mikasa quien había abierto sus ojos incrédula ¿acaso ese demonio estaba…? –No pareció importarle la sangre del ciervo, solo tomo lo que tiene más… lo que –buscaba la palabras para describir aquello que fue arrebatado del animal –aquello que…

-Lo que tiene más nutrientes –habló Armin dando en el clavo.

-¿Está alimentando a Eren? –preguntó incrédulo Conny acercándose al cadáver y observando donde Sasha había señalado, para él eso era un corte cualquiera, imposible de distinguir entre un cuchillo y una garra.

-Los vampiros tampoco toman sangre animal –aclaró el rubio que había estado estudiando últimamente todas aquellas cosas que antes le parecían tonterías.

-Está alimentando a Eren para alimentarse de él –gruñó Mikasa interviniendo por primera vez.

Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos, ella no solía mostrar sus emociones de tal manera, pero ahora fruncía un entrecejo y en su boca se había formado una mueca de disgusto, su dolor era imposible de ignorar, los músculos de su quijada se había tensado a tal punto que eran visibles. Tomó la bufanda con su mano derecha y con ella cubrió su nariz observando detenidamente al ciervo, su vientre abierto, su hermoso pelaje manchado con su propia sangre, la boca entreabierta y asomándose entre las hileras de dientes una lengua rosada. Pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos brillantes y negros que envidiaba de esos hermosos seres estaban opacos, acabados, eran solo el vestigio de la vida que alguna vez habitó en aquél cuerpo. Debía encontrar a Eren y rápido.

…

…

…

* * *

**Hola a todos mis lindos lectores :3. Hoy me siento con el deber de aclarar un tema importante, no, no hay seme/uke (aunque diga yaoi en el summary) ¿por qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay sexo? ¿No hay BL? ¡No! Eso quiere decir que quiero que Eren se la meta a Levi tanto como Levi se la meta a Eren ._. demonios, debo dejar de hablar así, soy una jodida dama. **

**Otro tres temas más antes de cortar:**

**-No sé si es Conny o Connie, pero Connie es muy femenino, no sé.**

**-Comenten, joder, que no muerdo.**

**-Este capítulo tenía sexo… ¿dónde quedó? Whatever.**

**Oh, bonus: coman hígado ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, fuck you!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Y a pedido del público algo de porno. Lemon + Dubcon.**

**Notas al final del capítulo :3**

* * *

**Mascota**

…

…

…

Levi gruñó molesto en su oscura habitación, la luz del sol jamás entraría a ese lugar debido a las gruesas cortinas que colgaban frente a las ventanas. Tomó entre sus finos dedos una de las cartas que yacían sobre su escritorio y la acercó a una de las velas, quemar ese trozo de papel sería bueno, quemar todo el lugar con Jaeger dentro sería perfecto.

_Increíblemente idiota._

Se encontró a sí mismo recapitulando lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Petra había llegado de la cacería, ella insistía todo el tiempo que el niño debía comer bien y no solo ardillas, pero su actitud no fue la misma después de su retorno. Estaba agitada, inquieta, sedienta. Levi no se levantó de su escritorio y solo la miró alzando una ceja, ella cruzó la distancia que los separaba rápidamente, se sentó sobre sus piernas y se dirigió al cuello de su señor mordiendo con insistencia.

-Han pasado casi tres meses, Petra –masculló sintiendo la presión de los labios de la chica sobre su piel.

Petra era la muchacha a la que vio crecer, su sirviente a los ojos del mundo, su leal soldado para aquellos quienes conocían la historia, pero también era la persona más piadosa y caprichosa en la Tierra. Ella se había negado una y mil veces a beber la sangre de algún otro ser que no fuera su señor. ¿Su excusa? El hacerlo sería un acto cruel e inhumano.

Pero Levi la conocía bien, no se trataba de eso. Era sobre la conexión en ese acto tan íntimo, la unión entre depredador y presa, Petra se sentía en la cima del mundo cada vez que tomaba su sangre y se hacía de su vida. Era sobre el erotismo en un acto tan bajo como la alimentación, era sobre los sonidos animalescos que salían de los labios de su señor cada vez que mordía. Porque ella no se conformaba con una sola vía para alimentarse, muchas veces dejaba tan lastimado a Levi que le costaba al menos una semana en sanar.

-¿No piensas que con esto es suficiente? –le preguntó al sentir las náuseas y mareos comunes por la falta de sangre.

Ella solo asintió sobre su cuello y echó a llorar como siempre lo hacía. Levi solo la consoló poniendo una mano sobre su cabello, peinándolo entre sus dedos con cariño y suavidad, otra fue a dar sobre su espalda con especial cuidado de no alterarla.

¿Por qué no la amaba? ¿Por qué _su_ señor no era capaz de amarla? Ella siempre había sido sobresaliente, siempre lo había complacido en todo, ahora cuidaba del niño al que trajo al castillo, hace cincuenta años había luchado a su lado, ella se transformaría en lo que fuera para que él no necesitara a nadie más, había pasado de ser un soldado de elite a ser una niñera. Pero esto no era suficiente, Levi no la veía con esos ojos llenos de deseo.

Y logró entender un poco cuando le vio entrar en el cuarto donde Eren se estaba bañando. Esa mirada apareció en los ojos de su señor, esa visión le dio algo parecido a una respuesta. ¿Era porque ella no estaba del todo viva? Su sangre no le apetecía a él, porque no era al fin y al cabo sangre humana. Pertenecía a un cuerpo que debió haber dejado de moverse hace años ya, ochenta para ser exactos. Levi odiaba las cosas en mal estado, su sangre estaba putrefacta para él.

Entonces era eso.

Cuando supo que todo estaba hecho comenzó a preparar la cena, no tanto hígado, más filete, a los niños no les gustaban las cosas nutritivas. De sus ojos cayeron un par de lágrimas, le parecía increíble que fuera capaz de llorar, pero era su alma quien se lo pedía. Al terminar se encaminó primero a la habitación de su amo y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Qué? –habló seco y cortante el hombre.

-Yo ya terminé de prepararle la cena a Eren –habló en voz baja horrorizada por el humor de su señor y decidida a preguntar comenzó de una manera más amable –Le hice algo especial, él me lo pidió anoche, pero creo que también lo hice porque usted terminó tomando un poco de su sangre.

Levi apretó con ira uno de los papeles que sostenía en esos momentos y ella comprendió que no era momento de hablar de eso. Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras sí quedando dentro de la habitación, tomó un poco de aire y exhaló ante la mirada expectante del mayor. Ella se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó con las piernas juntas mirando las cientos de velas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Usted es muy poderoso –comenzó a hablar intentando no sonar aduladora –así que muchas veces no entiendo por qué no aprovecha de ver un poco la luz del sol –rio bajito y agachó la cabeza avergonzada –Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de usted, y aunque la venganza no es una de ellas, no entiendo qué hace con esos papeles siempre.

-Son cartas –respondió seco –Llegan a una dirección falsa en Trost, pero estos últimos días no he podido ir –encogió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto –El paso está cerrado, ya sabes…

-Sí lo sé. Y el chico no lo logró –comentó con total naturalidad.

-¿El chico? –preguntó Levi alzando una ceja como siempre que se extrañaba, ella solo asintió y entonces entendió a quien se refería –Oh, no, es una gran pena. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hoy salí a ver la zona. Hubo una avalancha, la caballería no llegará hasta nuevo aviso –dijo irónica jugando con las cintas de su falda, era muy bonita, Levi se la había comprado en Trost el verano pasado y esperaba que este que se avecinaba fueran de nuevo por más.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ambos se miraron con total frialdad, era de esos precisos momentos en los que más conectados se encontraban, aun cuando sus ideas fueran las contrarias.

-Eren no tiene que permanecer más aquí –habló Petra finalmente, segura de sus palabras. Aunque se encontraba celosa del menor, una de sus mayores motivaciones para soltarlo era _Mikasa_, la chica de la que tanto le hablaba, la hermana perfecta.

-¿Matarlo suena bien para ti? Pues ve y hazte cargo de eso, podrías intentar ser algo teatral como yo, recuerda que queremos causar un revuelo –las palabras salían de sus labios como frías cuchillas al corazón de la chica ¿matar a Eren? ¿Así como debió matar a Mina?

-No quiero hacer eso tampoco –protestó evitando elevar la voz –. Sabe que no me gusta lastimar a inocentes.

-Aun así esa chica…

-¡Basta! –gritó furiosa levantándose de su silla, al instante llevó sus manos a su boca y se lamentó por la pérdida de compostura –Usted está extraño.

-Petra, sabes muy bien que soy así –le dijo dando otra mirada a esas cartas, estaban llenas de información, otras tenían mapas bosquejados de la zona en la que se encontraba, pero la más importante de todas la había quemado y había copiado en su mente cada palabra.

-¿Es que Eren hizo algo? –se atrevió a preguntar y recibió una mirada furiosa como respuesta.

-Ve a alimentarlo si quieres conservarlo, sino puedes darle muerte –gruñó intentando sonar neutral y volviendo a su postura frente a los documentos. Pero a ella no la engañaría, no estaba leyendo nada en esas hojas de papel.

…

…

-¡De verdad! –exclamó feliz Eren recibiendo entre sus manos la bandeja de plata en la que Petra siempre le llevaba sus alimentos –Oh, al fin algo que no es hígado, creí que no sabías cocinar nada más –sonrió con pesar el chico y tomó un trozo de pan entre sus manos, pero vio esos grilletes y algo llamó su atención, gracias a la vela con la que la chica había entrado pudo ver las marcas que éstos estaban dejando en su piel.

-Bueno, tiene hígado también –dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado –¡Pero debes comerlo, es saludable! Mi padre decía que te hace crecer fuerte –le sonrió con dulzura, el recordar a su familia siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

-Mencionas mucho a tu padre –murmuró Eren algo inquieto por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde –pero no hablas de él –esperaba que con una amena charla su mente se despejara.

-Y tú mencionas y hablas mucho de Mikasa –rio Petra sirviéndole algo de agua fresca en una copa –Aunque no hablas mucho en general… solo de ella.

-Me gusta cenar contigo –dijo sincero el niño provocando sorpresa en ella –puedo entonces pretender que estoy con otro ser humano. Me gusta que te quedes a cenar conmigo aun cuando no hablemos mucho.

-Eren –masculló ella conmovida, de todas maneras ese chico de ahí era todavía un pequeño, no tenía la madurez para enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, aún no había vivido lo suficiente tampoco ¿de verdad Levi quería deshacerse de él? –¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó horrorizada al ver su rostro, la luz no era suficiente por lo que levantó la vela para observar mejor, tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos y había sangre seca en su ropa.

-Oh, no fue lo de siempre si te estás preguntando –dijo como si nada, intentando sonar valiente –aunque esto no fue tan malo. ¿Recuerdas eso de hace unos cinco días? –preguntó y continúo sin esperar respuesta –Pues digamos que esto es una caricia en comparación.

Petra solo asintió y decidió cambiar el tema, al fin y al cabo ella sabía ya lo que había ocurrido.

…

…

Eren esperaba con ansias la hora del almuerzo. Aunque la comida no era tan abundante como en la cena, la noche pasada había pasado un buen rato charlando con Petra, sentía que al menos con ella podía descansar un poco de esta pesadilla. Tal vez era similar al efecto que tenía Levi sobre él, algo aturdidor, como si estuviera en un sueño, pero con ella era totalmente distinto, la calidez era palpable en aire y su risa le llenaba los huecos en su alma que el frío y la oscuridad se encargaban de reabrir.

Durante la mañana no había logrado verla, despertó con el desayuno a un lado y se acurrucó un poco más en la gruesa manta que la mujer le había pasado. Solo alrededor de una hora antes del medio día la chica entró y lo llevó al cuarto de baño para que se aseara, pero el tiempo no había sido suficiente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, algo que usualmente no ocurría, ella era siempre muy cuidadosa. Eren entendió al momento que aquella persona que cruzaría el umbral no sería Petra, por lo que se puso en guardia, receloso, intentando ocultar los objetos que la sirvienta le había llevado.

-Ya sé sobre ellos –habló la voz masculina entrando con la bandeja y observando la posición en la que Eren se encontraba –Oh ¿esperabas a alguien más, no es así? Pues, tengo malas noticias, Petra está haciendo un trabajo para mí –el chico gruñó pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento –¿Me estás desafiando, niño? –preguntó divertido soltando la vianda, el ruido del metal al chocar contra el piso hizo eco en el lugar y ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-No creas que olvidaré eso de ayer –masculló con odio, las palabras parecían salir tropezadas por sus labios, pero no dejó que esto le volviera nervioso.

-Ah, ayer. Sí, bueno, parecías como un gatito asustado –bromeó acercándose, cada pisada resonaba con fuerza en las paredes y Eren solo intentaba convencerse de que esto no saldría tan mal como se podía esperar –o mejor aún, _como un animal en celo_.

La frase dio directo en el orgullo de Eren, ya había sido suficiente. No esperó un segundo más y aunque las cadenas no serían de ninguna ayuda dio un certero golpe que sorprendió al mayor, los nudillos del chico pasaron a milímetros de su cara. Jaeger aprovechó el momento de confusión y dio rienda a su ataque, Annie estaría orgullosa de él. Una patada sería la siguiente parte, confiado la dio sin esperar que Levi ya conocía esa táctica. Esta vez el sorprendido fue el niño, su pierna fue tomaba por sorpresa y luego de una simple barrida al pie que mantenía en el piso fue a dar contra el suelo con fuerza.

Pero no se rendiría así, él no era un mocoso llorón. Se puso de pie al instante de un solo movimiento, como su maestra le había enseñado. Siguió dando golpes que no lograban alcanzar a su contrincante, pero entendió que no era imposible de vencer, porque muchas veces tenía problemas con esquivarlos, su poderío se basaba en la adivinación de movimientos. Eren apostó todo en un solo ataque y dio una patada buscando las costillas del vampiro, cuando este detuvo de nuevo su pierna el chico no dudó en llevar su puño contrario a la cara del hombre.

Ugh, malditas cadenas. Su sonido advirtió a Levi que detuvo el puño con su mano abierta e impactó su rodilla contra la boca del estómago del chico.

-Insolente –gruñó con voz gutural.

-Solo tenía que dejar la maldita bandeja en el suelo –habló una tercera voz y Eren miró sorprendido a Petra que ingresaba con sus ropas mojadas –Pero usted tenía que jugar de esa manera tan brusca. Eren no es un maldito saco de boxeo –refunfuñó ingresando al cuarto, desafiando con su mirada al mayor.

-Petra –murmuró el chico sorprendido por la manera en la que se dirigía a su amo.

-Uh, siempre me arruinas la diversión –susurró Levi agachando la cabeza y soltando a Jaeger quien dio contra el piso –De todas maneras este niño es una caja de sorpresas –cambio su rostro al terminar la frase y la seriedad de apoderó de él, fue directo a lo que verdaderamente le importaba –¿Y? ¿Hay alguien dando vueltas en el castillo?

-Sí, no logré verle, pero nos ha descubierto –dijo la mujer viendo el brillo en la mirada del chico, mas ella negó con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba mal?

-¿Y qué haces aun aquí? –preguntó Levi altivo dirigiendo su afilada mirada a Eren –Ve y deshazte de quien sea que está dando vueltas por ahí –gruñó molesto por la falta de iniciativa de su sirviente –No necesito otro prisionero.

Eren lo pensó solo medio segundo, si había alguien que había dejado la aldea luego de su desaparición esa sería Mikasa, ella debió haber recorrido toda esa distancia entre su hogar y el frío castillo. No dudaba en que su hermana lo estaría buscando, era esa la razón por la que Petra le había mirado de esa manera, probablemente lo único que le quedaba de familia estuviera a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

-¡No! –gritó llamando la atención de ambos vampiros –No, por favor, no la mates –sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse al instante –A ella no, a mi hermana no. ¡Mikasa no puede morir de esa manera! –volvió a gritar golpeando con fuerzas el suelo.

La pena inundó los ojos de la sirvienta, ella no sería capaz de hacerle más daño a ese niño.

-Bien –habló el tercero con autoridad –Si es esa tal Mikasa, Petra no la matará –dijo haciendo que el menor levantara la mirada sorprendido, una luz pasó sobre sus ojos, era esperanza –Y mientras ella va por quien sea que esté merodeando nosotros negociaremos los términos, Eren.

Petra conocía suficiente de la chica como para reconocerla aun sin haberla visto antes, el niño le había hablado mucho sobre ella, era una muchacha alta, de cabellos negros y cortos, una bonita cara asiática y con una bufanda roja que siempre cubría su cuello, fuese cual fuese la estación. Estaba segura de que con ello evitaría cualquier tragedia.

-¿Negociar? –preguntó el chico algo temeroso ¿qué podría negociar? ¿Qué podría dar él a cambio?

-Escucha, mocoso. No eres irremplazable, si mueres por alguna enfermedad o yo te mato simplemente volveré a la aldea a buscar a alguien más –Eren apretó sus dientes al punto de sentir todos los músculos de la zona tensarse, pero escuchaba atento –No te elegí por alguna razón importante, solo recordé haber visto tu rostro cuando fui a dejar a la niña –explicó mirándole con ese rostro tan inexpresivo que volvía loco de ira a su huésped –Así que podrías empezar a cuidar tu vida. No quiero volver a ese lugar por un buen tiempo, pero de hacerlo _tomaré a quien_ _sea_.

Eren volvió su mirada al suelo, estaba muy seguro que Levi se refería a que la próxima persona podría ser Mikasa. Pero daba igual quien fuera, no le deseaba ese infierno a nadie, ni siquiera a Jean, y si él estaba ahí en esos momentos se aseguraría de que nadie más pasara por eso.

Asintió a su pesar. Entendía que todo esto quería decir que debía ser más sumiso para evitar cualquier paliza de más.

Una mano se acercó a la mejilla de Eren y bajó hasta su mentón para levantar su mirada. No se había puesto de pie desde que Levi lo había soltado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con aquellos ojos tan expresivos y volvió a agachar la mirada al instante, el plata en los contrarios lo hacía sentir demasiado incómodo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndose como en otro mundo.

-Vamos a celebrar que tu hermana tendrá una larga vida.

Las muñecas de Eren pronto se sintieron liberadas del peso de las argollas de metal y mientras observaba las marcas de éstas escuchó como la puerta se abría, al levantar la mirada vio la puerta abierta y una luz de antorcha más allá. Se levantó curioso y salió, Levi le estaba esperando a los pies de la escalera que los haría salir de ese calabozo. Eren caminó hasta llegar a su lado y emprendieron marcha.

_Levi-san es muy poderoso._

Las palabras que Petra le había dicho resonaron con fuerzas en su cabeza, a medida que iban caminando las antorchas colgadas de las paredes se iban apagando. Se aterró y miró hacia atrás, las sombras, la penumbra a sus espaldas era total, y hacia delante solo había luz de aquellos faroles que aún permanecían encendidos.

_Piroquinesis. _

Aterrado se alejó disimuladamente, ¿qué demonios era? ¿Acaso Petra también podía hacer eso? Sabía que no tenía ningún conocimiento de Levi más allá de las dulces palabras que salían de la boca de su sirvienta, pero esto pasaba más allá de lo irreal. Muy poderoso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó curioso cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, pero solo recibió como respuesta una orden para que ingresara.

Gruñó fastidiado y entró intentando comprender aun lo que estaba sucediendo. El lugar era tan distinto del resto del castillo que su respiración se cortó durante el instante en el que lo examinó. No había luz solar como en los demás lugares en los que había estado, pero podía observar que las paredes estaban recubiertas de papel mural, sillas elegantes se mantenían frente a una chimenea de mármol donde una brasas aún se asomaban tímidamente, una mesita en el centro de estas y una fina alfombra por debajo. Pero lo que verdaderamente le llamó la atención era la extensa cama. Eren extrañaba con creces la suya, que estaba hecha con simple paja junta y puesta dentro de un saco de tela. Pero aquella era increíble, enorme, jamás imaginó que existiera algo así, el tallado en su respaldo era tan fino que debió haber sido hecho por uno de los mejores artesanos en el mundo.

Eren se volteó ligeramente para buscar con la mirada a Levi, pero a penas lo hizo fue empujado contra la cama y quedó recostado sobre ella, sus ojos se abrieron ante el desconcierto y el impacto contra la suave superficie lo hizo hundirse en ésta. Aunque su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez qué estaba pasando, su inconsciente fue quien le dio la respuesta.

El mayor se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él, sentándose descaradamente sobre la entrepierna de Jaeger, inclinando su rostro hasta las ardientes mejillas del chico y acariciando el torso de éste por sobre la vieja camisa.

-No te traje aquí para que admiraras mi cama –susurró al oído de Eren tan suavemente que las palabras parecían derretirse en el aire –Aunque puedes hacerlo si así gustas.

El chico había comenzado a desesperarse, esto no había estado jamás en sus planes, el tener sexo no era parte de lo que había pensado que pasaría en aquél lugar. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. No sabía siquiera si era posible que dos hombres concretaran eso, porque en verdad, biológicamente, le parecía absurdo.

-¡No! –exclamó casi gritando cuando la mano de Levi acarició su piel debajo de la tela, ese tacto era tan frío que le quitó el aire por unos segundos –Espera –gimoteó deteniendo los movimientos del mayor –No lo hagas, por favor.

-Eren, no estoy interesado en tu mierda –gruñó cerca de su oído mientras subía despacio las ropas del menor. Dios, quería pronto tener ese cuerpo desnudo y observar esa morena piel.

-¡No, espera! ¡No! ¡Va en serio, Levi, no quiero! –gritó desesperado al momento que el vampiro había subido tanto su camisa que sus pezones habían quedado descubiertos al aire y se habían erguido por el gélido clima.

Movía sus manos con apremio y sus piernas intentaban zafarlo también, pero aquellos intentos no eran más que un patético acto. Levi tenía el control de la situación, había tomado una de las muñecas de Jaeger entre sus finos dedos y había inmovilizado por completo sus piernas. Eren le miró aterrado empujándolo con su mano libre, pero se detuvo al instante, la chimenea que permanecía encendida a sus espaldas incrementó las llamas en una sola violenta explosión y terminó por apagarse a los tres segundos de haber mantenido sus llamas tan altas que a Eren le parecía que pronto le alcanzarían.

-No me hagas hacer cosas innecesarias –murmuró Levi mirando directo a los ojos del menor.

El chico jamás le había escuchado aquella voz, a simple vista no parecía demostrar molestia ni nada de eso, pero si lograba ahondar un poco más en aquellos ojos afilados como cuchillas encontraría la amenaza que buscaba.

Suspiró conteniendo su descontento. Era mejor no molestarle, eso le decía su mente. Siempre careció de instinto para este tipo de cosas y era más que nada un imbécil para muchos ya que le costaba entender las acciones y los tonos que las personas usaban en ciertas circunstancias. Pero ahora había quedado claro que Levi no sería tan _indulgente_ si volvía a protestar.

Una lengua repasó el contorno de su cuello, pasando sobre las arterias que latían con fuerza gritando su miedo y desesperación. Pero no podía mentir, esto le parecía placentero al punto de rayar en lo absurdo. Su estupidez no tenía límites. El terror a ser mordido incrementaba en cierto grado su placer y dejó salir un par de jadeos casi imperceptibles.

Levi aun así no desconoció esto. Se detuvo un momento y sonrió sin dejar que el chico lo viera. Cambió la dirección hacia abajo, mordiendo suavemente la clavícula de Eren, el que ese frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo se haya estremecido ante tan simple acto le provocó aún más. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno.

Su mirada se mantuvo unos momentos sobre el pezón izquierdo del chico, se encontraba bastante lastimado, aun así no lo suficiente como para quitarle el atractivo. Pero Levi se inclinó más por el contrario jugueteando sobre éste con su lengua, dándole pequeños golpecitos que eran intercalados por leves succiones. Eran movimientos suaves y circulares que arrancaban ligeros gemidos de los labios de Eren.

_Ir lento._

Levi llevó su mano derecha al costado del chico mientras que con el otro brazo se apoyaba para mantenerse inclinado sobre su cuerpo. Ésta recorrió desde sus costillas hasta la cadera apenas tocando con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de la joven piel, acariciando el borde del pantalón para luego con sutileza colar sus dedos por debajo de la tela buscando con ellos la ingle del menor.

No se sorprendió al sentir la humedad y la dureza del miembro de Eren, solo siguió con su recorrido por la extensión de éste, debía aceptarlo, para ser un niño estaba bien dotado.

-¡No! –masculló Eren ahogado en gemidos de placer –No ahí, no toques ahí –pidió patéticamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada lasciva que decían todo lo contrario.

-¿No? –preguntó irónico Levi comenzando a masturbar al niño –¿Me estás pidiendo que detenga esto?

Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido y llevó una mano hacia su boca cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina, hacía bastante tiempo que había perdido el control de la situación pero aquello le estaba quitando lo poco y nada de conciencia que le quedaba. Estaba demasiado ajustado todo en su entrepierna por lo que cuando sintió que su pantalón había sido bajado hasta la mitad del muslo disfrutó un poco de libertad.

-Espera –gimoteó cuando la mano de Levi había comenzado a tomar velocidad en su trabajo, subía y bajaba rodeando con sus dedos el miembro de Eren desde la base a la punta –Por favor, no –pidió suspirando.

Pero un gemido que no esperaba salió de sus labios, Levi había presionado su glande con tal sutileza que provocó una horda de placer en todo su cuerpo. Se atrevió a mirar los ojos contrarios que le observaban con atención, cerró propios y volvió a suspirar al tiempo que la mano que se entretenía en su entrepierna volvía a moverse.

-Gime –ordenó Levi llevando sus dedos aún más abajo, directo a la entrada de Eren –No te contengas, quiero que gimas, maldición.

-Levi –susurró volviendo a abrir los ojos –Por favor, tócame más… ahí.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación y las manos del mayor se detuvieron durante unos segundos. Como si lo estuviera procesando todo le miró con sorpresa, el chico estaba totalmente rojo, tenía la boca entre abierta y su respiración era pesada, pero esos orbes turquesa estaban inundados de lujuria.

Como si una fuerza más allá de sus pensamientos lo estuviera guiando quitó por completo los pantalones del muchacho, se irguió sentándose de rodillas entre sus piernas y las llevó con cuidado hacia sus hombros volviendo a retomar lo que había estado haciendo, con una mano seguía con la masturbación de Eren y con la otra rozaba su entrada buscando el momento exacto para ingresar.

Los supo cuando los ojos de Eren le dirigieron una mirada cubierta de placer. No lo dudó por un segundo y metió un primer dedo solitario. El miedo que inundó los ojos del menor ante ese acto fue opacado a los pocos segundos por goce y excitación, Levi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manual. Con su pulgar acarició la punta del pene erecto de Eren segundos antes de que otro dedo ingresara en su interior. A diferencia del anterior, el interior del muchacho se contrajo ante la intromisión y su rostro tomó de nuevo una máscara que combinaba miedo y placer.

-Levi… ¿Qué haces? Duele –gimió cuando sintió que los dedos comenzaban a moverse de manera circular.

-Relájate, niño –le susurró.

Y como si su voz hubiera sido anestesia, Eren volvió a dejarse llevar por el mar de placer, le molestaba un poco allá abajo, no era muy cómodo tener dos dedos entrando por su ano, pero la atención que estaba recibiendo su miembro lo compensaba. Eso hasta que un tercero ingresó.

-¡Ah! ¡Para! –gritó conteniendo las lágrimas, eso estaba doliendo mucho más de lo esperado, ese sujeto era un maldito sádico.

-Tranquilo, solo serán unos segundos más.

La voz de Levi no tuvo el mismo efecto esta vez por lo que se dio prisa en su labor, moviéndose, buscando en el interior de Eren aquel dulce punto que revertiría la situación. Y por más quejas que escuchaba no pretendía darse por vencido. Apreciaba el rostro del chico mostrándole muecas de dolor, hacía un tiempo apreciaba el dolor ajeno, pero algo en alguna parte oculta de su conciencia le hizo sentir como el mayor bastardo en la humanidad. Ese niño estaba llorando de dolor por su culpa.

Eren abrió sus ojos con violencia y arqueó su cuerpo soltando un gemido que llamó su atención. Era puro placer. Lo que sea que Levi había hecho en su interior le había llevado al borde de la cordura, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y el dolor que tan solo hacía unos segundos se había apoderado de él ahora ya no existía.

Había dado con ese punto.

La sonrisa que Eren vio en los labios de Levi le provocó escalofríos. Sintió como esos dedos dentro de sí se retiraban un poco para volver a dar con aquel lugar. Una vez, dos veces. El joven se retorcía de placer ante cada estocada a ese punto, había cerrado los ojos y empuñaba las sábanas que tenía debajo de él. Sus gemidos salían recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación incitando a Levi a llegar al final. Pero la tercera vez que sintió esa corriente de placer no pudo evitarlo y se corrió agregando un grito de deleite, arqueando hasta el límite su espalda sujetando aún las telas entre sus dedos.

-Ahora sí nos divertiremos ambos –susurró con lascivia soltando el miembro de Eren y observando el semen que había en sus manos.

Eren se sonrojó cuando Levi puso sus dedos frente a él con la orden de que tragara su propia semilla. Pero no reclamó, ni siquiera habló. Comenzó a lamer la mano que tenía en frente de él, pasando su lengua por los espacios entre los dedos, succionando y besando delicadamente las falanges.

Tan erótico.

Levi no esperó más, quitó su mano de la boca del menor, bajó una de las piernas que reposaban sobre sus hombros y desabrochó su pantalón sacando su miembro. Definitivamente llegaría hasta el final, marcaría a ese niño las veces que su mortal cuerpo tolerara.

Eren se quedó estático mirando el espectáculo que tenía en frente. Ese hombre tan frío y sin emociones estaba masturbando su ya erecto pene en frente de él. Los jadeos que salían de su boca eran roncos y animalescos como era de esperarse, pero también le indicaban el placer que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.

Aquella visión no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado, Levi se había detenido y ahora le miraba con intensidad, el chico no podía imaginar que venía a continuación y solo se mantuvo expectante.

-Supongo que ya estás lo suficientemente dilatado.

Esas palabras emitidas por una gruesa voz retumbaron en sus oídos. Confundido mordió su labio inferior observando atentamente como Levi dirigía su miembro hacia abajo, muy abajo, rosando su entrada. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió una presión en _aquel_ lugar, pero un grito gutural fue arrancado de su garganta cuando Levi entró sin aviso.

-¡Ah! ¡Levi, maldición! ¡Eso duele! –gruñó intentando separarse, retorciendo su cuerpo sobre aquella cama, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro en un patético intento de cubrir su vergüenza y dolor.

-Shh –masculló Levi en un sonido que pronto terminó por ser un silbato mudo en el aire –Solo será por un momento, debes relajarte, Eren.

-Duele –al terminar la palabra llevó sus manos hacia su boca, había tartamudeado tanto que estaba seguro que había sido incomprensible.

La lucha continúo unos momentos hasta que Eren logró acostumbrarse. Esas frías manos lo habían tranquilizado, se habían dirigido a su frente y le habían quitado los mechones rebeldes empapados de sudor que se pegaban a ésta acariciando luego su cabello. Jadeó unos segundos, pero se mantuvo expectante a lo que vendría luego.

Para cuando Levi volvió a moverse, Eren volvía a gritar de dolor. Pero no fue por mucho, cuando el miembro dentro de él logró dar con aquel punto en su interior volvió a sentir las hordas de placer atacando su cuerpo, de nuevo podía sentir su vientre humedecerse por su propio semen.

-Mierda, eres demasiado estrecho –gruñía Levi entre estocadas.

Pero no se detenía, no podía. Debía terminar dentro de aquél niño y las paredes contrayéndose cada vez que alcanzaba la próstata estaban apurando todo. Se sentía demasiado apretado, sentía las palpitaciones alrededor de su pene, escuchaba la voz del chico llena de placer y locura, esos labios mascullando maldiciones, veía esos ojos verdosos entreabiertos exigiéndole más.

Y lo sintió. Esa corriente eléctrica que le advertía que estaba pronto al orgasmo, aceleró el ritmo del vaivén recibiendo ciertas críticas que ignoró. Balbuceó frases tan sucias que provocó el máximo sonrojo en aquel rostro joven y redondeado. Sujetó con fuerzas esos muslos en los que se había estado apoyando y con un sonido animal saliendo de sus labios terminó en aquel cálido interior.

Salió con sutileza alejándose unos cuantos centímetros y observó a Eren, estaba completamente sudado, sonrojado, con sus labios entre abiertos buscando aire, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, en su vientre yacía una pequeña capa de semen. ¿Cuántas veces se había corrido ya ese chico? Se preguntó divertido y bajó aún más su mirada hasta la entrada del muchacho por donde se escurría un blanquecino líquido.

-Ah, pero que vista más indecente –sonrió complacido.

-No tienes porqué mirarme –murmuró fastidiado Eren frunciendo su entrecejo.

-No me digas que hacer, mocoso.

Las palabras no acompañaban al tono de burla que Levi había utilizado, y con morbosidad introdujo su dedo medio por aquel lugar en donde salía de a poco su semen, girándolo, acariciando sus cálidas paredes, arrancando suaves gemidos de los labios ajenos.

…

…

…

* * *

**Mamá, papá, lo siento OTL**

**¡Estás de joda! ¡Tiene más de 5.000 palabras, coño! No vuelvo a tomar más de tres Dr Pepper juntas.**

**Oh, sí, Petra mató a Mina :c Y tonto Eren, si fuera un sádico no te hubiera preparado.**

**Lo lamento, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo porque no tenía Lemon ._. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado mal. Solo sé que no hubo beso, muahahahha. No creo que vuelva a escribir una escena de sexo tan detallada, o tal vez sí, quien sabe. En todo caso pienso que me sentí inspirada.**

**Usualmente no hago caso a lo que me piden, pero como escribo este fic tanto para mí como para ustedes decidí hacerles un pequeño regalito.**

******Espero que les haya gustado, fue escrito con mucho amor. Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios :3 Oh, y no sé cuando vuelva a subir porque creo que este capítulo que viene se demorará un poco.**

* * *

**Respondiendo algunos **_**reviews**_** de gente sin cuenta:**

**-Yuki: El porno, cariño, está en tu corazón. Ok, no, estaba en el sexto capítulo al final. Qué bueno que te guste el **_**fic**_**, espero que ahora te guste más entonces 1313.**

**-Guest: Oh, **_**suke**_** tampoco es una palabra que satisface mis expectativas… fuera de eso ¡Qué bien! Me da gusto que te guste la idea (¿?). Amm, sobre las preguntas, ya, la primera igual en este capítulo fue algo resuelta, aunque en el siguiente quedará todo finalmente claro sobre la relación de Petra y Levi, la cosa es que se podría decir que es como… de siervo y señor. Y la segunda, pues, no puedo responderla, es parte del **_**plot**_**, así que eso sería pecado capital.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah – Ke$sha ft. 3OH!3**

**Oh, me pueden leer más abajo.**

* * *

**Acantilado**

…

…

…

Como dos bolas de nieve. Podía asegurar que así se encontraban sus testículos ese día. El frío invierno le había congelado los cabellos que colgaban por su frente, no sentía su nariz hacía unas cuantas horas, su temor de haberla perdido incrementaba con el pasar de lo minutos. Le dolían los pies, estaba seguro que los tenía llenos de heridas y ampollas, y también temía el haber perdido algunos de sus dedos.

Maldijo al viento y se recostó sobre un árbol. Cinco días, llevaba cinco malditos días caminando como idiota en búsqueda del paso. Sabía que estaba borracho al momento de tomar la decisión de dejar la aldea para partir tras su amigo, pero no se arrepentía. Marco podía necesitarlo, con toda esta nieve y frío, tal vez…

Suspiró y retomó su camino hacia donde sea que lo llevaran los pies, ya no estaba seguro de cuál era el norte y el sur, tampoco sabía qué hora podía ser, en pocas palabras, estaba del todo perdido. Sabía que estando ebrio había dado miles de vueltas que lo habían dejado en esta situación.

Y no supo por qué, pero maldijo a Eren. No se había aterrado imaginando que el vampiro que se había llevado al chico podía llevárselo a él también, más que nada porque –aunque existía la posibilidad– no quería terminar más cagado que ahora. El miedo no era un aliado.

El cómo había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento también había sido un parcial misterio para él. No era un cazador, no tenía esa habilidad, pero un instinto oculto lo había llevado a cazar pequeñas presas como ardillas y pájaros que aun con ese frío lograban sobrevivir. Además estaba aquella carne que secó para cuando no tuviera más que comer. No sabía de donde había salido ese cervatillo muerto a mitad de su camino, pero al no ver rasgos de descomposición la ahumó para luego guardarla. Se creía un tipo con suerte, mas aquel instinto que le había servido para conseguir comida ahora le advertía de algo con respecto a ese animal.

Jean solo sonrió para sí, no podía ser verdad, tal vez él mismo había asustado al depredador que había matado al ciervo ¿no? Gruñó, su respuesta no le satisfacía. No podía ir en contra de sus propios pensamientos cuando le gritaban peligro una y otra vez.

Pero había abandonado todos esos pensamientos ese día. El frío no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada más que encontrar a Marco. Era imposible que hubiera cruzado, el paso debía estar por ahora completamente cerrado, aun no subían las aguas, de hecho, aún no había ríos de superficie. Comenzó a imaginar que el chico ya había llegado a la aldea, que se había dado por vencido, que con esa cara bonachona diría "Lo lamento" con un sonrojo aproximándose por debajo de las pecas.

Volvió a sonreír, quería verlo de nuevo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo…

Fue también durante ese quinto día tan helado que su corazón se detuvo y se heló por un segundo. Reconocería esas ropas donde sea, no podía ser verdad. Era Marco, esa chaqueta era definitivamente de Marco. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía ser verdad, no era cierto. Cinco malditos días y había terminado por dar con el cadáver de su mejor amigo. Allí estaba, la mitad derecha cubierta por nieve y rocas, sus ojos abiertos, sin vida, carcomidos por aves.

Y gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte que el cielo gruñó junto con él. El cuerpo aplastado de Marco. Su ojo derecho había desaparecido por completo. Esas pecas que aún se encontraban intactas. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Sangre seca.

Jean no lo sabía, pero la avalancha terminó por aplastar todos los órganos internos de Marco, si hubiera podido sacarlo de allí notaría las varias hemorragias internas. Aunque lo que en verdad acabó con su vida fue la presión sobre sus pulmones, había dejado de existir de la manera más dolorosa de todas según el mismo Marco, ahogándose.

Y fue así como al borde de ese acantilado sujeto la mano de la única persona que amaba y lloró tanto como su alma se lo permitió. Se desplomó allí y dejó que su mente se perdiera en un futuro que no fue.

Nunca supo cómo su cuerpo se movió desde ese sitio hacia la roca fría contra la que se encontraba apoyado en ese momento. No lo había resistido, toda una noche protegiendo un cadáver que no era más que eso, el cascarón vacío de un alma que ya no se encontraba a su lado. Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Definitivamente Marco se había llevado todo lo que podía entregarle en esos momentos. Quiso enterrarlo bajo tierra, para que ningún animal lo devorara, mas no pudo sacar el cuerpo bajo kilos de nieve.

Probablemente nadie jamás lo vería, pero una moneda de plata fue colocada bajo la lengua de Marco mientras que el delgado cuerpo de su amigo abandonaba el lugar para no volver.

Y allí estaba ahora, contra una muralla de rocas reposando, cansado, hastiado, dolido. El ver ese cuerpo que alguna vez estuvo plagado de vida y felicidad en tal estado le rompió el corazón de un solo golpe. No tuvo tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera pensar en sí mismo, desde hacía varias horas que no comía ni tomaba agua, porque su cuerpo le era irrelevante.

Creyó poder pedir ayuda para trasladar el cuerpo de Marco, pero no había nadie cerca, no estaba seguro de donde estaba ni la distancia a la que se encontraba de la aldea. Suspiró derrotado por enésima vez ese día, el sexto de su búsqueda.

Volvió el rostro en dirección al bosque y dio unos pasos, pero se detuvo al instante. ¿Qué era aquello en lo que se había apoyado? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Acaso las piedras fueron deliberadamente puestas en orden? Tragó saliva, no quería voltear, de nuevo esa vocecilla en su cabeza le decía _corre_, otra vez su cuerpo lo impulsaba a la espesura del bosque, pero su curiosidad pudo más.

Mierda.

Era un castillo enorme, tres pisos más una torre en el ala este. Y un sentimiento lo embargó, se sintió pequeño, estúpido, pero también muy adormecido, como si fuera un sueño. Podía deberse a que no había comido en casi un día, quería creer eso, mas era miedo, un miedo profundo lo abordó desde la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta los talones, el hielo se coló por su espalda y no supo por qué, pero cuando vio la figura delgada de una mujer a unos metros de distancia corrió, su instinto de supervivencia volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

…

…

Vio atentamente ese cuerpo que yacía sobre su cama. Dos veces y había terminado completamente agotado. Sonrió para sí con suficiencia y solo Dios sabía cuan aliviado se sentía. Levi no era de ese tipo de personas que necesitara satisfacerse de aquella manera tan carnal, era sin dudas demasiado frío en ese aspecto, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se acostó con alguien, por lo que se podía decir que Eren era la primera persona que le llamaba la atención en años.

Los cabellos del chico se pegaban a su frente, había sudado mucho, sus lágrimas ya habían desaparecido para ser reemplazadas por largas pestañas que cerraban sus ojos manteniendo sus sueños lejos del resto. Y todo su ser parecía reposar en paz sobre la enorme cama.

Levi se sorprendió, no podía ser verdad, se mofó de sí mismo. Estaba teniendo pensamientos ridículos con ese niño cerca, no era así como él se comportaba. Suspiró y observó detenidamente de nuevo los rasgos que tenía frente a él, quince años, más que eso el joven no había vivido, era de piel suave, ya la había probado, la había degustado y también había dejado marcas sobre ella ¿por qué? De todas formas nadie se atrevería a alejarlo de su lado, Eren ahora le pertenecía.

Gruñó molesto, el chico lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos de venganza e ira, cosa que no podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se levantó de la cama y buscó una muda entre su clóset. Petra aun no llegaba por lo que él mismo debía prepararse su baño. Con pereza buscó agua y dudó sobre si calentarla o no. Frunció su ceño al recordar que años atrás él se bañaba con agua completamente helada durante los inviernos. La pelirroja le había convertido en un ser dependiente de los detalles.

Cuando estuvo listo caminó por el castillo en búsqueda de algo que hacer, pasaba la mayor parte del día en su despacho, aburrido, sin mucho de que ocuparse. Extrañaba un poco la vida que había tenido antes, la inmortalidad no había sido un problema, pero desde hacía cincuenta años, cuando Petra no estaba, se sentía solo.

Solía estar rodeado de gente en la que confiaba y quería, aun así jamás se los había hecho saber. Eran hombres valientes y alegres, algo torpes en cierto sentido, pero le había acompañado durante tantos años que se había acostumbrado a sus estupideces e incluso las encontraba entretenidas. Cuando Petra se les unió todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas.

Gruñó al recordar, había sido esa felicidad la que le había impedido ver más allá, se había vuelto débil por culpa de los buenos tiempos y debido a eso sus amigos ya no estaban con él.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación, estaba molesto, el recordar le dolía, provocaba un nudo en su garganta y le hacía sentir miserable. A Levi no le gustaba ser miserable. El sentirse de esa manera era volver hace cincuenta años atrás al instante mismo en que casi todo lo que tenía le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Frente a la puerta dudó. No sabía si debía entrar, no estaba en sus cabales. Aun cuando en este momento se encontraba dolido también era violento, no actuaba del todo bien en situaciones como esa porque perdía todo el control sobre sí mismo. Aunque el niño dentro lo sabía muy bien.

Sonrió para sí. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por ese mocoso? Al fin y al cabo lo había traído solo para hacer revuelo, luego lo mataría cuando consiguiera lo que quería de aquel pueblo. Acostarse un par de veces con él era una buena manera de quitar todo el estrés en su cuerpo, además de que el chico tenía lo suyo, era bastante lindo y la manera en que gemía podía encender a quien fuera.

Y se decidió a entrar, no sabía muy bien a qué, pero un calor inundó su vientre y su cabeza, el recordar lo que hacía solo unos momentos había ocurrido le obligó a acercarse a la cama con rapidez. Pero se detuvo en el borde al ver como dormía ese niño, tranquilo, pacífico, muy diferente a la bestia que Levi había conocido hacía unos días, con su boca entreabierta respiraba y descansaba sin sentir el peligro.

…

…

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, estaba demasiado cansando. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba ni tampoco le importaba, era una cama caliente, entre varias sábanas su cuerpo se envolvía manteniendo la temperatura, no quería salir de allí y sentir el frío dentro de la celda.

La celda.

A su mente llegó la información de un golpe, él estaba prisionero, y ahora se encontraba en la cama de ese hombre, desnudo, porque ellos _lo habían hecho_. Se sonrojó completamente y hundió aún más su cuerpo entre las sábanas, como si eso lograra quitarle un poco la vergüenza. Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos, Levi estaba frente a él sentado en una de esas carísimas sillas que poseía.

No dijo nada y le miró por unos momentos. Estaba totalmente serio, tanto que Eren se estremeció ante su mirada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No se suponía que él debía ser el que estuviera enojado? De todas maneras, al único que le hicieron esas cosas vergonzosas fue a él. Y volvió a sonrojarse de sobremanera, acto que logró relajar un poco la expresión que tenía su captor.

-Levántate, debes irte. –dijo Levi también poniéndose de pie.

Eren solo asintió con pesar y buscó su ropa sobre la cama, pero nada. Suspiró aburrido, no se expondría así como así, decidió envolverse entre las mantas blancas de la cama para poder ponerse de pie. Se sentó en el borde la cama con un dolor terrible en las caderas, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Ya te he visto desnudo, maldita sea –gruñó el mayor logrando que Eren se molestara, no había sido bajo su consentimiento, ninguna de las dos veces.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, no quería que esa mirada siguiera sobre él, porque Levi ahora le observaba atentamente mientras se encontraba sentado. Y dio un paso al tiempo que su cuerpo se levantaba de la cama. Grave error. Cayó al piso por culpa de sus piernas que flaqueaban, soltó un gemido de desesperación al verse en el suelo, no lograba explicarse que sucedió. Quería llorar, no entendía por qué su cuerpo se encontraba de esa manera, tan débil y frágil. Aguantó las lágrimas y miró a Levi desde el piso con cierta consternación en su pupila.

-Lo siento –susurró el niño intentando ponerse de pie antes de recibir un golpe por su idiotez.

La sorpresa de Eren incrementó cuando Levi lo levantó del suelo y volvió a ponerlo sobre la cama. No dijo nada esta vez y se dedicó a mirarle con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían tener el poder de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Estaba confundido, lo gritaban en silencio esos orbes es su cara, además lo poseía un sentimiento de bienestar, ya no parecía la rata asustada en el piso. Levi chasqueó su lengua molesto, no quería admitirlo pero el adivinar esos sentimientos también le entregó algo de paz.

-Supongo que será mejor que te quedes aquí un tiempo –murmuró, aun así Eren logró escucharlo y asintió en silencio.

Pasó tan solo un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Eren quería preguntarle qué había sido eso de hace poco, quería que le explicara por qué lo había tomado de esa manera, quería recriminarle que si una persona no tenía sentimientos por la otra ese tipo de cosas no debían suceder, porque él no era un juguete, aunque presentía que Levi lo veía como uno. Mas guardó silencio. No tenía el coraje para hacerlo, se sentía completamente avergonzado, especialmente porque disfrutó durante el acto.

Un sonido incómodo se robó la calma. Era el estómago de Eren que pedía alimento, no había almorzado y tras todo lo que había pasado se sentía hambriento y agotado. Su boca se abrió y cerró al instante, como si estuviera masticando algo que no tenía en su boca, luego miró a Levi con ojos suplicantes.

-Petra aun no regresa –fue la respuesta del mayor volteándose para salir de la habitación –Yo… yo lo intentaré –dijo antes de salir y dejar perplejo al niño sobre la cama.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Levi le iba a preparar algo de comer? ¿Era en serio? ¿No se trataba de una mala broma? Sonrió para sí, tal vez Petra tenía razón con respecto a su jefe, podría a lo mejor, algún día entenderlo y ver si es que había cabida para el perdón.

_Petra aun no regresa_. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Petra? No quería imaginar la reacción de Levi, si la pelirroja había sido capturada o asesinada todos en la aldea incluido él lo pagarían muy caro. Porque Petra era valiosa, como una joya única ante los ojos de Levi. No, ella no era una cosa, era valiosa en otro sentido, era la compañera de aquel macabro hombre, la que lo seguía, la que lo amaba, aquella persona con la que había compartido décadas de su existencia. ¿Petra podría ser la pareja de Levi?

Se aterró ante la idea, ella no estaría muy feliz con esto. Pero la desechó al instante, Levi no hubiera hecho eso si es que tenía una relación con Petra ¿no? En su mente no encontró respuesta para esa pregunta y miró las sábanas que lo cubrían, unas imágenes de lo sucedido volvieron de a poco y apretó los labios, definitivamente aquello lo había dejado confundido, ya que él jamás en su vida se imaginó haciendo _eso_ con otro hombre.

Dirigió su mirada por debajo de las sábanas, estaba cubierto de mordiscos y marcas de dedos de las cuales él no lograba acordarse, la mayoría estaban en sus muslos y era el recordatorio tangible de lo que había sucedido. Se sonrojó nuevamente. Levi había sido un maldito pervertido, lo había tocado por todas partes, su lengua había pasado por sobre su piel una y otra vez. Levi sabía cómo hacerlo.

Se tendió sobre su espalda mirando al techo, intentando ignorar todo esos pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo, porque aquella persona que lo tomó _por la fuerza_ también lo había hecho sentir bien, aun con todas esas marcas sobre su cuerpo, Eren no había dejado de disfrutar aquello. Y aunque no sabía mucho del tema, supo que eso había sido gracias a Levi, al fin y al cabo el mayor también parecía saber cómo hacerlo sentir bien.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, su rostro aún se encontraba encendido por la sangre que se había acumulado y buscó algo en que entretener su mirada mientras Levi entraba con una bandeja entre sus manos.

Ya relajado pudo volver su rostro hacia el mayor y se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Eso en el plato hondo era sopa, echaba aun vapor por lo que debía estar muy caliente. En el segundo plato había un trozo de carne algo recocido, no iba a reclamar por eso, aunque presentía que debía estar muy duro. Y un trozo de pan al lado de una copa, la jarra con agua había sido colocada sobre la mesa de noche.

Eren tomó la vianda y comenzó por lo líquido. Bien, no estaba tan mal. Petra era buena cocinando, pero no podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo era comida. Lo terminó rápidamente y fue por el segundo plato sin decir una palabra. Levi se había sentado en la silla a su lado y le miraba atento, no esperaba que aquello fuera del gusto del niño, pero se alegró un poco al notar como terminaba con la sopa.

-¡Ah! Dios ¿qué es esto? Está cruda por dentro –reclamó Eren confundido sobre lo que masticaba –y está quemada por fuera –siguió soltando los cubiertos mientras miraba a Levi.

Sonrió para sí, el mayor demostraba su enojo claramente en su rostro mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Hace siglos que no cocino, niño idiota –gruñó tomando las cosas pero las manos del castaño lo detuvieron.

-Déjalo, no he dicho que no vaya a comerlo –sonrió y volvió a cortar otro trozo de carne –En verdad eres malo con esto, ahora entiendo porqué dependes tanto de Petra. Ella siempre me habla muy bien de ti –comenzó intentando entablar una conversación, el comer en silencio le molestaba –Ha de sentirse bien pasar una eternidad con la persona que amas.

-No es una eternidad –le corrigió Levi mirando atentamente la copa, como si fuese a ella a quien le hablaba –Todos debemos dejar este mundo eventualmente. Petra, tú, los aldeanos, el animal que será tu cena mañana, y yo también. Estamos destinados a dejar la Tierra en algún momento.

-Pero llevas años en este mundo –susurró confundido, jamás creyó que tales pensamientos fatalistas invadieran la mente de su captor.

-Bastante más que tú. Y ha sido eso lo que me ha llevado a darme cuenta que todo lo que se ama algún día desaparecerá, y que todos esos recuerdos que tienes se irán contigo al momento de tu muerte y dejarán de existir.

-Levi –masculló incómodo, estaba aterrándole esa conversación, aquella sombra que había inundado esos ojos afilados le decía a Eren cuanto le dolía al mayor hablar sobre el tema –No deberías… tal vez… yo no quise que habláramos de esto –carraspeó y sonrió apenado –Es bastante irónico que alguien que haya matado a seis aldeanos diga esas palabras.

Aquello había salido como ponzoña de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. No había sido su intención mencionar el tema ni mucho menos de aquella manera tan cruda. La vista de Levi se elevó, estaba sorprendido ante la audacia del niño, pero también se mostraba molesto con las palabras y de nuevo cambió la dirección de su mirar.

-Todo tiene un propósito en esta vida –se excusó con la voz rasposa de siempre –Ellos iban a morir tarde o temprano, lo que yo hice fue utilizar su muerte para mis propios fines.

-¿Propios fines? –preguntó Eren indignado –¿De qué estás hablando, Levi? No te alimentaste de ellos ni nada parecido, solo los mataste en frente de nuestros ojos. ¡Maldita sea, Thomas era mi amigo! ¡Mina y yo habíamos pasado tardes enteras jugando cuando niño! ¡No existe excusa, Levi, eres solo un maldito asesino!

-¡Basta! –gruñó hastiado tomando a Eren por el cuello, estaba exasperado, incluso dolido –Ya lo sé –susurró mirando el verde opaco de los ojos del menor –Sé que no tiene sentido para ti, pero créeme que lo tiene para mí y para Petra. Hay cosas que jamás entenderás, así que cierra esa sucia boca tuya.

Eren quedó en silencio, si bien sentía esos dedos sobre su piel, ellos no ejercían presión, Levi no intentaba hacerle daño, solo quería mantenerlo en silencio.

-Hay cosas horribles que deben ser hechas.

Finalizada la frase salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras sí. Eren le miraba desde la cama sorprendido, aquello no se lo esperaba, el dolor y la pena en los ojos de Levi habían quedado grabados en su retina y ahora que se encontraba nuevamente solo y en silencio se dio cuenta que tenía otro tema sobre el cual pensar, uno más importante que el anterior.

Levi estaba sufriendo también por aquello. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo que lo hiciera sufrir?

* * *

**Oh, hahahha, maté a Marco ._. soy tan feliz ahora. Tal vez deba matar a Jean.**

**Gente, de verdad, necesito que comenten, aunque sea un abucheo, no lo sé, al final no sé para cuanta gente escribo y tampoco si les gusta o no. Oh, me siento mal al tener que escribir esto, me iré a comer helado en palito mejor ._.**

* * *

**Kholoe: Jojojo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, bueno, veré si vuelvo a escribir algo así O/O. De verdad muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste el fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Isayama-san es mi pastor, nada me falta.**

* * *

**Esperanza**

…

…

…

Mikasa acomodó su bufanda por enésima vez ese día. El frío era indiscutible y estaba segura que pronto nevaría. En lo poco más de semana que llevaba la búsqueda no habían tenido problemas con el clima, se sentía bendecida, pero ahora lo podía ver, aquel problema que temía en lo profundo de su ser se acercaba amenazando con nubes furiosas en el horizonte.

Observó a los chicos a su alrededor. Conny había puesto todas sus energías ese día y había desaparecido de su vista, Reiner y Berthold se encontraban con Armin señalando un punto en el horizonte, probablemente el que explorarían luego. Annie solo caminaba en una dirección contraria alejándose del grupo, ella solía ser la que recorría más terreno durante los días de excursión. Y Sasha estaba a su lado señalando el mapa mientras hablaba de algo que la asiática no había captado.

-Ah, lo siento –dijo Mikasa negando con la cabeza –No logro… ¿puedes comenzar de nuevo, por favor? –preguntó apretando su puño, debía estar concentrada por el bien de Eren.

-Sí, yo entiendo –le sonrió la chica y volvió a mirar el mapa –Armin dijo que debíamos focalizarnos en este trecho, ¿ves? Años que nadie pasa por allí, no hay registros de la zona. Él piensa que es un buen lugar para comenzar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Pixis.

-¿Comenzar? –preguntó confundida ¿comenzar qué?

-Mikasa, tal vez deberías descansar –susurró preocupada la morena palpando la frente de la chica –No tienes fiebre, pero tienes la temperatura un poco alta.

-Estoy bien.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!

Ese grito llamó la atención de todos. Era indiscutiblemente la voz de Conny, desesperado corriendo y saltando entre los arbustos caídos, esa parte del bosque era difícil de manejar. Apenas lograron ver la silueta del chico, éste cayó con al piso en un tropiezo. Reiner corrió a socorrerlo seguido por Armin. Luego sabrían que solo había sido una torcedura y que el joven se encontraba bien. Por ahora todos querían escuchar las noticias que tenía para ellos. El silencio se hizo presente durante solo unos segundos y después el muchacho pareció vomitarlo todo.

-Encontré a Jean por ese camino –dijo señalando una dirección –Está mal herido y parece que la pasó muy mal estos días. Tiene cientos de… ¡está inconsciente ahora! Pero cuando lo encontré estaba despierto y mencionó a Eren y cosas que no entendí. Entonces solo vine corriendo. Hay que ayudarlo, puede que él lo haya encontrado. ¡Hay que ayudar a Jean!

Nadie lo dudó un segundo. Reiner tomó al chico sobre su espalda y le pidió que los guiara a donde estaba el otro joven. Mikasa sintió como la esperanza volvió a su pecho y la felicidad recorrió cada fibra de su ser. Era muy probable que Jean haya visto a Eren y eso solo significaba una cosa, él sabía dónde estaba su hermano. De otra manera no podía imaginarse porqué lo único que salió de sus labios fue ese nombre.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Jean tal cual como Conny lo había descrito, estaba completamente herido, tenía raspones en toda su cara y su ropa se encontraba en el mismo estado. Parecía haber caminado hasta desfallecer en ese lugar. Podría tener uno que otro hueso roto e incluso Armin tenía que esa sangre que corría por su frente fuer culpa de una fractura de cráneo.

-Hay que llevarlo a la aldea –mencionó al instante mirando a Reiner.

-Entiendo ¿crees que puedas caminar solo, Conny? –preguntó el joven bajándolo de su espalda y mirando a su vez a su amigo, Berthold.

-Sí, estoy bien. Chicos, encárguense de llevar a Jean con cuidado –respondió el más bajo mirando la espesura del bosque por donde probablemente había aparecido su amigo.

-No sabemos dónde estamos tampoco –comentó Bert nervioso, era cierto, habían estado todo el día dando vueltas que no tenían la menor idea de dónde se encontraban en ese momento –Volver a la aldea será difícil y se está haciendo de noche –susurró con el temor de ser reprendido por Mikasa, mas esto no sucedió.

-Debemos tomar una decisión –sentenció Armin con su entrecejo fruncido.

-Reiner y Bert no pueden volver a la aldea sin la ayuda de alguien que los guíe –susurró Conny a sabiendas que el terreno que estaba tocando era delicado, porque aquél alguien no era cualquier persona, era también la única persona facultada para volver por sobre las pisadas de Jean.

Todos miraron a Sasha al instante. La chica se crispó y en su boca se formó una mueca de desconcierto, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía idea de cuál sería su respuesta, después de todo ella no era la que debía responder, sino que Mikasa.

-Está claro cuál es la prioridad en este momento –anunció la asiática y todos le miraron sorprendidos –Hay que ayudar a Jean y volver, se está anocheciendo.

-¿Sabes qué significa dejar esto hasta aquí, no, Ackerman? –preguntó la voz de Annie quien aparecía entre los árboles caminando con un poco de dificultad –Esta noche nevará. Probablemente mañana también. Las huellas que dejó Jean se cubrirán por la nieve y aunque esta tipa –dijo señalando a Sasha con su índice –parece ser un genio en el rastreo, ni ella podrá dar con el lugar en el que tienen a Eren.

Annie tenía razón, Mikasa ya había pensado en ello. Luego de esa noche probablemente no podrían volver a salir en un buen tiempo. Y aun con el dolor en su corazón había tomado la decisión que creía correcta en el momento.

-Cuando Jean despierte él mismo nos señalará el camino que debemos tomar –respondió Armin serio, no podía dejar que su amiga dudara, de ello dependía la vida de Kirschtein.

-Es probable que no despierte –señaló Annie con sus fríos ojos posados sobre el chico.

Usualmente ambos solían entenderse muy bien. Mas ahora era distinto, se encontraban en una encrucijada donde debían decidir ente el destino de uno o de otro. Las prioridades para quien eran distintas. Annie quería encontrar a Eren a como dé lugar y poco le importaba el estado en el que Jean se encontrara en esos momentos.

Armin por otro lado, aunque era el mejor amigo de Eren no podía ignorar el hecho que el otro joven se encontraba muriendo a su lado. Lo primordial en este momento no era encontrar al castaño, sino que salvarle la vida a Jean, porque si había alguien que tenía alguna idea sobre su amigo sería ese chico.

-¿No me escuchaste, Annie? –preguntó Mikasa poniéndose en marcha –Primero debemos ayudar a Jean.

_Más vale pájaro en mano_…

…

…

Eren se acomodó entre las sábanas, no había terminado de comer, aunque aquello que Levi le había llevado era una verdadera basura en comparación con lo que Petra hacía, esa no era la razón. La verdad es que le había encantado el gesto en cierto sentido, se sentía halago por el esfuerzo puesto en aquél acto, sabía por experiencia propia que Levi no solía comportarse así, que más bien era un tipo egoísta, pero había logrado ver por unos segundos al hombre que la chica le describía durante sus charlas, a un ser que alguna vez perteneció a la humanidad.

Se removió buscando aire. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, ese tipo no era más que un manipulador, sabía usar bien sus encantos, tan así que lo llevó a ese lugar sin que se diera cuenta durante el trayecto. Mordió su labio inferior por culpa de la frustración y golpeó con fuerzas la cama.

No había nada más que decir. Levi no le había dado razones para creerle y él aun así había pensado durante las últimas horas que ese asesino sentía remordimiento por las muertes de esos chicos. Todos habían sido jóvenes, todos tenían una vida por delante, y aunque finalmente terminarían bajo tierra, sus vidas habían sido acortadas.

Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza. Sentía que su idiotez no tenía límites cuando ese hombre se le acercaba. Preguntaría luego por eso. Ahora se acomodó de nuevo para poder dormir, era la primera vez en su vida que descansaba sobre una cama tan cómoda, debía aprovecharlo.

Pero de nuevo su mente se activó al recordar lo que había pasado entre esas sábanas. Levi lo había hecho su puta, por eso tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcas, por eso tenía su pezón izquierdo con una capa de sangre seca. De nuevo azotó sus brazos contra la cama y se volteó. No le bastaba con tenerlo encerrado lejos de su familia y amigos, sino que también se había servido de su cuerpo como quería. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y quiso salir corriendo de allí. El maldito ni si quiera le había dejado un poco de dignidad, se había llevado todo y por eso ahora no podía siquiera ponerse de pie.

Luego de bastante tiempo logró dormir. No soñó nada, como era la costumbre. No se sintió distinto, era como estar de vuelta en el calabozo. No, tampoco era eso, era como si donde estuviese se sentiría igual, de todas maneras había aceptado el trato, porque, como Levi le había dicho, él no era irremplazable, era solo una persona que eligió al azar.

Eren no era egoísta, era una persona que la mayor parte del tiempo se caracterizaba por su buena disposición. Y ahora que estaba en esta situación las cosas no cambiaban, se tomaría su papel como él se lo había dicho y evitaría que otros pasaran por eso. No pudo imaginarse cómo había sido la vida de Mina aquí –si es que había alcanzado a pasar por el castillo– y a su mente llegó la incertidumbre de cómo habrían sido los últimos momentos de las demás muchachas.

¿Cuándo había despertado? No lo sabía, pero de nuevo estaba pensando agotado sobre esa cama. Suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, se negó a creer que se estaba preguntando algo tan morboso, la muerte de aquellas chicas no debía ser algo que…

La puerta se abrió y entró Petra con una bandeja y comida. Se acercó cuidadosa y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche, Eren se preguntó cuándo se había llevado la otra. Sonrió pesadamente ante la mirada de la mujer, ella se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Lo siento –espetó al final, Eren bufó y ella solo agachó aún más la cabeza –Te pasaré ropa limpia cuando termine de hacerte el baño –susurró tomando su mano.

El castaño se estremeció ante el acto y ella lo soltó de inmediato con temor en su mirada. Eren solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a buscar los dedos de la chica. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no había sido la culpa de ella, solo seguía órdenes, además, no había estado en el castillo cuando todo eso había ocurrido. Ahora al ver su rostro podía saber una cosa al menos, Petra no era la pareja de Levi. Sonrió de nuevo con ironía, al menos no la había traicionado.

-Te dejaré solo –dijo y se levantó con ánimos de alejarse del lugar, pero la mano de Eren no la dejó ir y se volteó sorprendida.

-No. Quiero que te quedes, por favor. En realidad estoy bien.

Petra solo asintió y se volvió a sentar. No supo si fue por lástima, o porque el brillo en los ojos del chico volvió a surgir, aquella vez le había sonreído como siempre, con alegría real y nada de ironía. Solo se dedicó a hablar de temas que él escogía y cuando sintió que el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente ameno rio de aquello que le parecía divertido.

-Entonces… ¿no era Mikasa? –preguntó Eren cuando un silencio los cubrió luego de la pequeña carcajada de la pelirroja. Su vista había bajado a las mantas y sus ojos se veían opacos, mas no menos interesados en la respuesta.

-No –anunció ella soltando un suspiro –Era un muchacho.

-¿Ah, sí? –el horror en la pregunta de Eren hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Petra.

-Ajá. Uno alto, aunque para mí cualquiera lo es –dijo restándole importancia –Pelo castaño, un poco guapo, aunque su rostro era alargado –se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con su mano.

-¿Él está…? –susurró temiendo por la respuesta que ella pudiera darle, más sus ojos se abrieron de la alegría cuando ella dijo en el mismo tono _vivo_ –¡No es cierto! ¿Levi lo sabe? –preguntó bajando aún más el tono de su voz, ella negó con la cabeza y entonces él entendió que el tema debía quedar zanjado –Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones –sonrió ella cerrándole un ojo tomando la charola de la cama para volver a dejarla en la mesa de noche. Eren había terminado todo y estaba agradecido de comer comida real esta vez –No pienso que se moleste demasiado –dijo y miró por sobre el hombro la puerta a sus espaldas –De todas maneras intentaré no hablar de esto con él. A veces es un poco…

-Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas –la voz del chico la interrumpió, vio en su rostro determinación y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio –Mina –nombro Eren provocando un escalofrío en la mujer –Ella estuvo aquí ¿no es así?

-Sí –respondió seca y miró hacia otro lado intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido con esa chica.

Eren entendió, no quiso seguir más con ello tampoco. Negó con la cabeza para darle a conocer que ya no se referiría al tema y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que había hecho la pregunta. Mina había estado allí, Petra había conocido a Mina, probablemente le había hablado y la había consolado como ahora hacía con él, y ahora Mina ya no estaba, Petra lo sabía. Todo esto era una mierda. Levi también estaba hiriendo a aquellos a los que amaba.

-Háblame de ti –le pidió cambiando el tema de una vez –Quiero que me hables de ti antes de ser _esto_ –dijo sin evitar soltar un desprecio por esa última palabra.

Sin embargo, hablar de Petra Ral era hablar de Levi, y eso Eren lo sabía. Lo estaba haciendo únicamente para entender al hombre, para poder comprender que había detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque finalmente, parecía que no hacía nada bien ese asesino.

-Nací en un pueblo al sur, muy al sur de acá, hace más de cien años, durante la guerra civil –comenzó relatando y su mente viajó a un pasado que ya no recordaba –Crecí bajo los cuidados sobreprotectores de mi padre, al menos los primeros años de mi vida fueron así. Cuando ya logré caminar me hice más independiente, logré desatarme un poco y ser más como yo quería –sonrió con amargura y soltó un pesado suspiro –Siempre quise unirme al ejército así que desde que tenía cinco años esa fue mi única meta en mente. Ayudar a detener la guerra era mi objetivo.

Eren la miró confundido, Petra estaba sufriendo al recordar. Tal vez no había sido buena idea pedirle aquello. Entonces se planteó que todos en aquél castillo sufrían de una manera u otra, y cada quien se mostraba fuerte para evitar que cualquiera de los otros dos lo notara. Era ley.

-Levi-san siempre iba para allá –sonrió ahora más alegre –Con su escuadrón. Ellos cuatro entraban en el bar que estaba en la misma calle de mi casa. Aunque los demás eran mucho más altos, Levi fue siempre quien más me llamó la atención –soltó una risita alegre y volvió el rostro a la chimenea apagada –Como yo soy muy pequeña, mi padre siempre me decía que nadie me prestaría atención si entraba al ejército. Pero ese hombre tan bajo, se veía tan fuerte y sin dudas era el líder. Yo no lo sabía –susurró ella sin poder evitar que la felicidad llegara a su rostro –, pero ese era el Sargento Levi de las tropas leales.

Eren asintió con rapidez. No había imaginado que la historia comenzaría a envolverle de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. Su idea era sacar información sobre el hombre lo mantenía ahí, más ahora estaba expectante al relato de la pelirroja, sobre cómo su vida llegó a cambiar gracias al sargento.

Poco y nada sabía sobre esa guerra. Hacía muchos años que había acabado, su madre solía hablarle de cómo sus antepasados habían luchado en aquél encuentro siendo leales al rey, mas nunca le interesó el tema en verdad. Ahora se arrepentía, entre los libros de historia y cuadernos de anotaciones en su hogar debía haber información que le hubiera ayudado mucho a entender el contexto en el que Petra creció, además de aquella nueva información, Levi era un sargento, lo había sido al menos después de su muerte.

-Un día corrí hacia él, mi padre intentó detenerme a toda costa, sonaba muy asustado, pero yo no le obedecí y llamé la atención de Levi-san –exhaló como preparándose para lo que venía –Le dije: "Oye, quiero unirme a ustedes y cuidar del pueblo, pero aún soy muy pequeña." Mi padre me tomó del brazo en ese momento y vi que en sus ojos reinaba el terror. Miraba a Levi como si fuera el mismo diablo. Él lo sabía, sabía quién era el sargento y quienes eran sus hombres.

"Es cierto, aún eres muy pequeña" fue lo que soltó él al instante –Petra intentó buscar algo que apretar entre sus manos, solo tomó un trozo de sábana y la apretó –Pero ¿sabes, Eren? Por primera vez le vi relajar el rostro. Mi padre luego me regañó y me dijo que no molestara de nuevo al Sargento Levi, que era un hombre muy ocupado, que por favor no volviera a hacerlo.

-No entiendo bien donde hay cabida para lo que son ustedes –dijo Eren directo –¿Levi era un humano?

-No –sonrió ella y dejó salir un suspiro –El Sargento Levi y su escuadrón de operaciones especiales –el menor entendió con aquella frase y asintió –Ah, los mejores del ejército, un grupo de élite –la ironía en las palabras de Petra logró sorprenderlo, mas no lo hacía con cizaña –Y no le obedecí a mi padre, jamás lo hice. Como quería saber más y más de ellos, cada vez que visitaban el pueblo les hablaba. En un comienzo todos parecían rehuirme, pero luego que Gunther y Erd me comenzaran a hablar… oh, ambos eran soldados de Levi-san, aunque eso pudiste sacarlo como conclusión propia ¿no? Lo lamento –se disculpó y volvió con la historia –Ellos fueron los primeros que contestaron mis preguntas a la salida del bar, a veces se sentaban conmigo en la plaza de la ciudad y comentaban muy poco sobre la guerra.

Era interminable, eso debes saberlo –sonrió y Eren sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, él no sabía nada al respecto –Demasiado larga para ser una guerra normal, crecí con ella. También crecí con la misma imagen de Levi y sus hombres, ninguno jamás cambió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, durante unos minutos no podía oírse nada más que sus respiraciones. Petra terminó por cortarlo y siguió con el relato.

-Mi padre me lo dijo siempre, "el sargento Levi es un vampiro, hija, todo el mundo lo sabe" –y por alguna extraña razón pronunció la frase con una voz ronca y al mismo tiempo afable –No debes acercarte a los demonios, eso dicen los padres. Pero para mí él jamás fue eso –levantó la mirada hacia Eren y ahora se dirigió exclusivamente a él –Sé que te ha hecho daño, sé que se lo ha hecho a todo ese pueblo, pero para mí, él jamás será una mala persona.

-Lo sé –fue lo único que pronunció el menor.

-Te daré razones para creerme luego. Por ahora… todos me llamaban de maneras despectivas por acercarme a ellos. Nadie quería hablarme, nadie quería hacer tratos con mi padre, nadie nos quería en aquél pueblo –apretó sus puños y Eren pudo ver venir un arrebato de furia -¡Ellos nos estaban cuidando! Ellos estaban cuidando el pueblo del enemigo y aun así esos malagradecidos…

Cuando cumplí diecinueve no los vi durante muchos meses. Más tarde me enteraría que habían sido enviados a sofocar un grupo de rebeldes acá en el norte. Pero aquella vez fue horrible –se sentía agobiada, Eren creyó que era de tanto hablar, pero se debía a lo vendría a continuación –Esos rebeldes llegaron al atardecer y comenzaron a matarnos como si de un deporte se tratara –apretó aún más fuerte los puños y evitó que una lágrima se derramara –Los oía comentar, "¿cuántos has matado tú? Yo ya llevo tres y un niño" ¿sabes cómo se siente eso, Eren?

El chico de nuevo calló y se sintió culpable de todo lo que estaba sufriendo ella. Él no había asesinado al pueblo de Petra, pero la estaba haciendo recordar el dolor y no hacía nada por detenerlo.

-Mi padre me ocultó lo mejor que pudo. Nos metió a ambos en el granero y me pidió guardar silencio a como diera lugar –suspiró y levantó la cabeza –Nos encontraron al poco rato. Una sola bala atravesó la cabeza de mi papá –una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Petra y Eren la limpió antes que llegara al mentón, ambos sonrieron con pesar y ella volvió a hablar –Grité porque sabía lo que le hacían a las chicas, quise matarme en ese mismo instante. Suerte que no lo hice.

Desde afuera del granero se oyeron gritos desesperados –hizo una pausa y suspiró –Levi fue directo hacia mi casa y cuando no nos encontró siguió hasta la bodega –sonrió al recordar y llevó una mano hacia su cabello sobre su hombro –Levi y sus hombres habían vuelto alertados por su jefe. Ellos los mataron a todos y jamás fui tan feliz de ver tanta sangre derramada.

Eren supo que allí se acababa la vida mortal de Petra, se lo decían esos ojos acaramelados y ahora más parecían un par de piedras de ámbar, duras y frías. Pero no la culpó, lo que había pasado era una tragedia horrible y la entendía muy bien.

-¿Puedes creer que fui la única que sobrevivió? Y gasté mi vida al instante haciendo el pacto con el sargento –la ironía en la historia era tan dolorosa que incluso golpeó a Eren –Ah, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Sí, tú no entiendes por qué lo admiro tanto, pero-

-Te equivocas –la interrumpió y mordió su labio inferior, no sabía si se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir pero mejor lo soltaba de una vez –Levi te salvó la vida, intentó salvar a tu pueblo entero, llegó tarde… lo que quiero decir es que el Levi de la historia es sin duda alguna alguien a quien yo también admiraría.

-Lamento que no lo hayas conocido así –dijo mientras recogía las cosas para marcharse –Aun puede que no sea demasiado tarde, Eren. Como yo aquella vez… pienso que Levi-san también merece ser salvado.

¿Qué quería decir con aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué las había soltado para luego irse? Eren estaba furioso, aquello solo quería decir una cosa. Petra esperaba que Levi volviera a ser el mismo de antes, que algo o alguien lo ayudara a recordar quién era.

Esa persona era indiscutiblemente la pelirroja, quien había pasado su vida entera al lado de ese hombre, dando todo por él luego de que éste le salvara la vida. Devolverle la mano, eso era lo que Petra debía hacer. Entonces ¿para qué mencionarle aquello a alguien que no estaba interesando? Sonrió amargado, ella tenía esperanzas y quería también tener alguien con quien compartirlas.

Se preguntó ahora si él podía ser un apoyo para la mujer, si siquiera podría alegrarse alguna vez que Levi mostrara una mejora en su comportamiento, si es que esa alegría sería real y no solo empatía. Suspiró, Petra era una buena persona, no se había desecho de quien sea que haya entrado en su territorio, y al mismo tiempo ocultaba esto de Levi, porque ambos tenían la intuición de que nada bueno ocurriría si él se enteraba de ello.

O tal vez se equivocaban. Levi sabía muy bien que ella no lo había acabado, una sola mirada a la pelirroja se lo dijo, y ella al notar cómo rodaba los ojos su señor al pasar a su lado cuando iba con la bandeja vacía en sus manos se enteró también de lo que ya no era un secreto. Luego hablaría con Eren sobre eso, mas ahora solo sonrió satisfecha, el antiguo Levi, el del relato, se había asomado un poco hacia el exterior ese día.

.

* * *

**Y aunque hice este capítulo dos veces, debo decir que hemos terminado insatisfactoriamente la primera parte del fic *-***

**¿Insatisfactoriamente? ¡Me he desviado mucho de la historia original del vampiro erótico que violaba a Eren…! *suspiro***

**Oh, sí, Jean vive. Me dije: compa, no puedes ser tan mala. Y debido a una amenaza que recibí si es que lo mataba es que finalmente me decidí por dejarlo con vida. También es porque Mikasa necesita algo de esperanza, además ella solo quiere vivir feliz y tranquila con su lindo hermano ¿Qué tiene aquello de malo? Mikasa, mi bebé, lo siento.**

**No me gusta el porque no sé cómo hacer el verdadero así que solo lo dejé sin nada.**

**PD: no entiendo porqué tanta gente cuestiona la continuidad del fic. ¡No sé qué puse para que crean eso, pero lo seguiré! T.T**

**.**

* * *

**Respondo reviews anon: **

**-Yuki: Hahaha, bueno. Me agrada saber con o sin el lemon el cuentico va bien. Levi es un poco inútil por el momento, así que está bien que dependa tanto emocionalmente de Petra. Espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**-dametsuna: Hahahha. ¡No! Deben encontrar a Eren. Ok no. Pero no deberías desear que esté siempre secuestrado, eso es cruel (xdd)**

**-YukoSama: ¿No cuenta como respuesta si solo digo gracias por leer y comentar?**

**-Mei: Sí, así es, seguiré escribiendo más capítulos especialmente porque ya estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones, hahaha. Gracias ;)**

**-Kisara: Espera ¿es de verdad que te la has leído en un día? Woah, ¡eso es increíble! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y bueno, la verdad es seguí escribiendo y aquí estoy, finalizando con comentarios y respondiendo reviews. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. **

**Adieu !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes no son míos, pero creo que eso está más que claro.**

* * *

**Razones**

…

…

…

Aprovechando los últimos minutos sobre esa cama miraba el techo. No era como si no quisiera dejar esa habitación, pero la comodidad en la que había dormido las últimas dos noches no tenía comparación. Mas ya pronto llegaría Petra y debía partir de nuevo al sótano donde ese sádico lo tenía encerrado, sin posibilidades de ver la luz del sol. No quería volver, sin dudas.

Una sonrisa cargada de ironía se posó sobre sus labios. Levi siendo un buen tipo. Pensó en aquello y quiso soltar una carcajada. Levi luchando en el mismo bando que sus antepasados. ¿Sonaba irónico, no? Levi hablando con una inocente Petra de diez años. Bufó aburrido de aquellas imágenes que comenzaban a llegar a su mente.

Levi intentando salvar a un pueblo entero.

Eren suspiró y se removió en aquella cama. No quería pensar más en ello, porque fuera como fuera, nada ni nadie podía negar el hecho de que él se había desecho de esas niñas, que por culpa de aquello ellos habían salido esa noche y otros tres perdieron sus vidas. No, nada de lo que Petra dijera cambiaría ese hecho y eso, por alguna razón, le calmaba, porque no estaba odiando a un héroe de la nación, a un protector de los heridos, él estaba odiando a un asesino.

La puerta se abrió y se levantó perezosamente, ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Levi fuera quien esperaba por él en el marco. Aun así se sintió incómodo por el hecho de que los últimos minutos ahí los había gastado pensando en ese hombre. Caminó vaciando de a poco su mente y le vio dejar la habitación con ese paso tan grácil que tenía.

Sí, todo lo que le había dicho Petra debía ser verdad. Jamás lo notó antes –tal vez porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad–, pero Levi caminaba con aquél paso marcial tan distintivo de aquellos quienes pasan años en la milicia. Aun cuando Eren sabía que no lo hacía apropósito, aquellos rasgos no parecían querer dejarlo ir, era toda esa disciplina concentrada la que hacía que ese castillo brillara de limpieza, la que lo había hecho callar tantas veces, la que lograba mantener todos esos sentimientos escondidos de la luz pública y en orden.

Entonces entendió, Levi había pasado mucho tiempo entre guerras, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que peleaba en conflictos humanos, Levi había asesinado a muchos. Sus manos debían estar cubiertas de la sangre de cientos, tanto de tipos malos como los que atacaron el pueblo de Petra, como de soldados valientes que defendían sus ideales. La muerte de unos cuantos aldeanos era poco importante, así también sus vidas.

Los intereses de ese hombre eterno podían estar por sobre lo que él quisiera, porque tenía ese poder, porque además de ser fuerte tenía aquello que le faltaba a muchos, la experiencia, la soberanía sobre el tiempo. Levi hacía lo que quería porque lo tenía todo, porque no perdería nada.

Eren sintió como si su cuerpo cayera a un vacío, estaba tan distraído por sus pensamientos que no notó cuando llegaron a las escaleras y solo con un poco de suerte se afirmó de la pared.

…

…

Era ya de noche, y como lo había previsto, la tormenta los había retrasado ya dos días, porque como era de esperarse, el día siguiente tampoco sería un buen día para salir. La nieve caía de a copos y aunque lo hacía de manera pacífica, era abundante. Mikasa solo suspiró y se mantuvo observándola unos minutos desde su ventana.

Su casa, la de los Jaeger, se había convertido en una especie de hospital por el momento. Armin y su abuelo se habían mudado con ella y allí atendían al señor Braun, y ahora a Jean. Aunque esto pudo hacerse en cualquier otro lugar, el rubio sentía que su amiga estaba tan desolada, que esa había sido su manera de tenderle una mano. Y ella no se negó. Sabía que si no se mantenía con la gente a la que le importaba su causa, pronto se volvería loca, porque había quienes no querían que la operación avanzara.

-Mikasa, entiende, yo no puedo hacer más que darte el mensaje. Sabes que no estaré nunca de acuerdo con ellos, por eso te pido que expongas tu punto. Entiendo que esto es algo que tú debes hacer y yo siempre los estaré apoyando –decía Pixis sentado a la mesa, con sus manos sobre ésta, intentando demostrarle que no era un enemigo.

-Así es, Mikasa, él solo hace de mensajero –era ahora Sasha quien hablaba desde el mismo lugar que el anciano –Solo ve y demuéstrales que se equivocan. No estamos provocando a nadie, solo queremos a Eren y si logras-

-Ya lo sé –sentenció la joven volviendo a la mesa e ignorando la nieve que caía afuera –pero no quiero hablarles, no ahora. No hasta que Jean no despierte y me diga lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-Armin dice que entre sueños también menciona a Marco –susurró la castaña observando la luz de la vela que yacía en el centro –¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? –preguntó mordiéndose el labio, si era así, ya no podría más con la culpa.

Mikasa aun así calló y solo se limitó a volver a sentarse. Observó el mapa sobre la mesa, estaba lleno de líneas y símbolos de los lugares que habían recorrido, especificando detalles sobre quiénes habían estado allí y qué día. Todo eso no estaba llevando a nada, volver por las noches al pueblo estaba haciendo todo más difícil, pero quedarse afuera con las heladas podría ser fatal.

O tal vez no, Jean había sobrevivido todos esos días a la intemperie, tal vez solo habían estado sobrestimando el clima de la región. Pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello, Armin también dijo que Jean tenía principios de hipotermia, el exponer así a quienes le estaban ayudando estaría totalmente incorrecto.

…

…

-Armin –lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas y el rubio volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios completamente aliviado de que su amigo estuviera despierto –¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en la casa de Eren –le contestó caminando hacia él y sentándose a los pies de la cama con un evidente alivio en su semblante –Te hemos encontrado ayer por la tarde, en realidad, Conny lo hizo. Luego te trajimos acá. Me alegra mucho que estés bien, pronto le diré a Mikasa que has despertado, por ahora deberías descansar un-

-Marco está muerto –soltó más para hacerse saber a sí mismo que así era.

Jean llevó sus manos a su boca, tapándola y comenzó a llorar. Lloró ahogando los gritos mientras sentía sus lágrimas pasar por sobre sus nudillos. Unas caricias amistosas pasaron sobre su espalda y miró a Armin quien parecía contener las lágrimas. Nadie dijo nada y solo se quedaron allí, esperando a que todo pasara, aunque era imposible.

El dolor era algo que jamás iba a dejar al joven Kirschtein, desde ese día serían uno.

Armin se centró en sus pensamientos mientras aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos sufría de espasmos producidos por el llanto. Según lo que todos creía, Jean debía tener información sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Eren, y Mikasa, por ende, apenas se enterara sobre el estado del chico subiría y le interrogaría hasta el cansancio. Pero Jean no podría con ello, así como estaba ahora se encontraba demasiado débil mentalmente como para recibir ese bombardeo de preguntas.

Con todo eso en mente tomó la decisión de quedarse en aquella habitación pretendiendo cuidar a un todavía inconsciente Jean.

…

…

Levi estaba desconcertado por la pregunta y en lo que todo eso había terminado. Retrocedió un pasó, llevó su mano a sus cabellos y exhaló intentando recuperar la compostura. Tragó saliva y soltó un poco más de aire. Aquello había sido tan inesperado que temió por la estabilidad mental del chico.

Eren le miraba con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, sentado en la escalera, con su espalda contra la fría pared y sus manos abrazando sus piernas. No parecía querer volver a hablar, porque sus labios se encontraban ocultos detrás de sus rodillas y su mirada parecía decirle que no repetiría aquella pregunta, que le esperara unos minutos para volver a retomar el camino hacia el calabozo.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Levi y probablemente hubiera tenido una respuesta lo suficientemente ingeniosa de no ser porque el muchacho se había puesto a llorar al momento de emitir aquella pregunta. Lo había hecho con tanta pasión que sus lágrimas se desbordaban con libertad completa sobre aquellas enrojecidas mejillas. Levi entendió que al chico no le gustaba llorar en frente de nadie, que quería hacerse ver como alguien fuerte, pero no lo era, había caído y su orgullo le dolía aún más que cualquier otra cosa.

Levi se recostó sobre la puerta del calabozo y evitó cualquier contacto visual con el muchacho, solo se quedó allí esperando la reacción contraria.

Pero nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada y durante todo ese tiempo el silencio fue quien reinó en aquél pasadizo. Eren parecía no querer volver a pronunciar ninguna palabra y sus ojos seguía rojos por culpa del llanto. Levi solo mantenía su expresión monótona y observaba los peldaños a sus pies.

Aquella pregunta podría interpretarse de muchas maneras. Había hecho tanto el último tiempo que cualquier cosa era indudablemente cuestionable. Su actuar no había sido nunca el mejor, pero no había sentido remordimientos jamás por ello.

Ahora pensó que el niño podría estarle cuestionando lo ocurrido hace un par de días, que era sin dudas algo lógico, finalmente había sido un imbécil al tomar el cuerpo de aquel chico, mas no se arrepentía y no pediría disculpas. Pero dudó que se tratara de eso, porque no lo había mencionado antes, no había reprochado nada ni ese mismo día, entonces ¿por qué ahora? No tenía sentido.

Los golpes eran la razón menos realista, preguntar sobre eso a estas alturas hubiera hecho del niño un completo idiota.

La última alternativa era sin dudas la correcta. Pero no quería hablar sobre ello, sentía que no debía hacerlo porque si no probablemente fuera a volverse loco de golpe. Y no quería eso. Quería mantener al máximo su cordura hasta que todo eso pasara y pudiera descansar luego de tantos años. Porque solo quería eso, terminar con todo y dejar ese mundo.

-Me lo preguntas mucho –susurró luego de muchos minutos –Desde el primer día me lo gritas una y otra vez en lugar de quedarte callado llorando en algún rincón como se supone que deberías estar –prosiguió, aquellas palabras habían molestado a Eren –Te lo expliqué ya hace días –y cortó la frase, como si quisiera decir más pero no lograba dar con las palabras correctas.

-Tú dijiste que tienes un motivo –musitó Eren, buscando los ojos de Levi que le rehuían.

-No voy a salvar al mundo, niño –dijo con total desinterés, recuperando de a poco su personalidad –Pero no soy a lo que más debes temer.

-No te tengo miedo.

Levi bufó ante la frase, no era como si no lo supiera, pero le daba cierta gracia que el chico no le temiera a tal punto de decir aquellas palabras con total seguridad. El castaño no supo cómo interpretar eso y solo hizo un mohín casi imperceptible.

-No, claro que no –terminó por decir el mayor alejándose de la puerta solo unos centímetros –El preguntarme porqué maté a tus amigos no los traerá de vuelta.

-Ya sé porque lo hiciste –la voz de Eren sonaba tan segura como antes y miró de vuelta al piso –Petra me lo dijo, pero necesito que salga de ti.

-¿Petra qué…? –preguntó molesto frunciendo su ceño, no esperaba que ellos hablaran tan descaradamente de él, y que además el mocoso tuviera la insolencia de decírselo a la cara –No sé qué esperas que diga.

-No habló sobre las chicas, solo sobre lo otro –suspiró secándose los restos de lágrimas, siendo observado por Levi –De todas maneras, no le creería a Petra, eso era demasiado optimista. Al final sigues siendo el malo.

-¿Estás intentando manipularme? –preguntó sin creerlo, la forma en la que había cambiado las lágrimas por aquel acérrimo interrogatorio le parecía irreal –¿Es siquiera verdad lo de Petra?

-Ella tiene sus teorías –soltó sin importarle que estuviera comprometiendo a alguien más –Le gusta a veces mencionarlas. No estoy diciendo que sean acertadas, eres un misterio hasta para ella.

-Sea cual sea la teoría de Petra sobre cualquier estúpida cosa que en tu mente-

-Levi –le interrumpió el muchacho bajando su rostro por unos segundos, buscando en el suelo un discurso que no estaba escrito. Sonrió para sí antes de continuar y levantar la vista –Al final no se trata de lo que ella crea o lo que yo piense. Te hice una pregunta a ti, quería que me respondieras, eso es todo. Tal vez pedí mucho.

El mayor no respondió nada. Todo quedó en parcial silencio, solo podía escucharse la puerta del calabozo abriéndose y Eren se preparó para volver allá. Era helado, estaba abrumadoramente frío y húmedo, muy lejos de la cálida cama en la que había dormido las últimas noches. Además, era una asquerosa prisión que no necesitaba, ya no quería huir, no tenía porqué usar los grilletes, él solo iba a obedecer y aquello parecía haber quedado claro.

Suspiró, no quería argumentar sobre aquello ni defender su palabra de que no escaparía, estaba muy agotado mentalmente debido a todo lo que había hablado con Petra. Aunque ambos lo habían conocido en situaciones muy diferentes, el castaño logró entender rápidamente el punto de la mujer, ella solo le aplaudió la empatía que poseía y le agradeció por tolerarle todo eso.

-Fue por Petra –habló al final sin moverse de la puerta, impidiendo a Eren entrar al calabazo.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa. Ya se había rendido y aquella confesión que comenzaba a salir de los labios de Levi no se la esperaba. Además que estaba pronunciando justo las palabras que ella había dicho, ¿era acaso tanta la conexión entre ambos? Era estúpido preguntarse eso.

-Necesitaba proteger a esa tonta –soltó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras exhalaba abrumado por la explicación que venía –Sabes que ella es… demasiado buena. Supongo que desde que la guerra terminó no ha matado a más de tres personas –hizo una mueca ante el rostro desconcertado de Eren y rodó los ojos –En serio, no puedes pasar todos estos años entre _conflictos familiares_ sin tener que deshacerte de algunos humanos.

-Nosotros…

-Ustedes darían tarde o temprano con este lugar. Vi como los guiaba ese viejo –el castaño quiso burlarse de aquél sobrenombre, pero escuchaba atentamente –No hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

Eren asintió intentando asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Petra tenía absolutamente toda la razón y las pocas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Levi le ayudaron a llenar los huecos en la historia de la pelirroja. Ellos habían partido en búsqueda de aquel asesino y eran guiados por dos cazadores experimentados que pronto darían con el castillo. De haber llegado al lugar sin dudas hubiera habido un altercado, probablemente ella terminaría…

-No estoy excusándome por la muerte de nadie –el mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos justo a tiempo, el imaginar a la pelirroja muerta no le era demasiado agradable.

-No, está bien –dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, _¿acaso estaba bien?_ ¿Qué estaba _bien_? Negó con la cabeza y quiso soltar alguna queja pero solo observó unos segundos esos ojos verdes tan pensativos.

-No quita el hecho que hayas atacado primero –fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta y, por ridículo que sonara, se sintió aliviado de volver a escuchar esa voz condimentada con un ligero odio –Pero tienes razón, probablemente ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos tenido piedad con ella.

Levi frunció el ceño e intentó mantener el control. Ese niño se estaba acercando peligrosamente al límite, y de nuevo, debía que tener una buena razón para ello. Miró dentro del calabozo mientras soltaba un suspiro casi mudo, nunca pensó en usarlo hasta que se le ocurrió simplemente llevarse a ese idiota para evitar cualquier rebelión en el pueblo.

-Aunque hubiera sido terrible todo eso –siguió Eren llamando la atención de su interlocutor –Petra es una muy buena persona, incluso cuando trabaja para ti. Me agrada que sea así, no la imagino asesinando cruelmente a alguien.

El castaño no se lo esperó, pero quedó totalmente sorprendido cuando Levi lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó contra la pared haciendo que su espalda chocara violentamente con ésta. Soltó un quejido seguido por un sonido de desconcierto, su cuerpo entero se crispó y nuevamente vio aquellos ojos cargados de odio. Todo parecía demasiado irreal, sentía que su cuerpo era tan liviano que si aquel sujeto lo deseaba saldría volando por los aires. Abrió su boca para quejarse de nuevo, pero volvió a cerrarla temiendo decir algo que empeorara la situación.

-Petra hace siempre su trabajo –habló entre dientes amenazándolo con aquella mirada –Sea cual sea, ella cumple si así lo requiero –gruñó, pero el fastidio llegó a su punto máximo cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios del menor –¿Crees que no sé sobre ese imbécil que dejó con vida? –preguntó irónico y los papeles se intercambiaron –Si necesito un asesino, ella será uno.

-¿P-por qué estás diciendo eso? –inquirió molesto intentando evitar que la voz le temblara –Creí que habías dicho que querías protegerla. Entonces, si ella puede hacerlo sola… ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué los mataste a ellos entonces?

-¿No estás feliz, acaso? –respondió con voz seca –¿No entiendes, verdad? ¿No son mejor tres muertes que trece? –ahora era su turno preguntar y Eren no supo qué responder, mas él aún no había terminado –No sabremos nunca qué hubiera pasado si yo los hubiera dejado seguir, pero ¿en verdad crees que hubiera sido mejor? Fuese cual fuese la reacción de Petra, todo tu mugroso pueblo hubiera sufrido las consecuencias.

Jaeger se quedó mudo, no sabía cómo refutar todo aquello, porque indudablemente tenía razón. Y vaya, muy buenas razones después de todo. Era cierto, si Petra hubiera reaccionado como una asesina todo el grupo hubiera estado muerto en pocos minutos, y si ella evitaba la confrontación y moría, definitivamente Levi no hubiera dudado en acabar con todo el pueblo. No sabía si ese hombre era así de impulsivo, pero él había propuesto esa situación, así que era muy probable que fuera así.

Soltó un suspiro mientras sentía cómo las manos se retiraban de su ropa y la postura del mayor se relajaba, manteniendo aun su entrecejo fruncido y esa mirada asesina. No supo el porqué de aquella reacción, pero sí entendió que había sido por algo que había dicho, en esas últimas frases, algo hizo _click_ en el cerebro del mayor y detonó en aquella explosión que más que explicar las cosas parecía penicilina para lo que ya había ocurrido.

-El pueblo no te debe nada –soltó confundido.

-No estoy diciendo que lo haga –sentenció Levi sorprendiendo aún más al chico.

-Petra dijo que ella no nos hubiera atacado –dijo cambiando el tema y, nuevamente, las posiciones en aquella conversación –Porque entendía toda esa frustración de que muriera gente _aparentemente_ por nada. Esa es su opinión al respecto.

Y de nuevo existió ese silencio entre ellos que les permitió pensar sobre lo que el otro había dicho. Eren rio llamando la atención del mayor, definitivamente ese muchacho le ponía los pelos de punta con sus repentinos cambios de humor.

-¿Esto quiere decir que te preocupaste de no matar a nadie de más? –preguntó casi como si de una cruel broma se tratara. Al terminar apretó sus labios para evitar volver a reír y esperó observando el rostro confundido de Levi.

-Tómalo como quieras –soltó intentando actuar con naturalidad.

Eren asintió mientras veía esos ojos inquietos e incómodos buscar un lugar donde posarse. Ninguno de los dos se estaba sintiendo bien en aquella situación y con esa conversación tan extraña. Se sorprendió lo ligero que se tomó las muertes de sus compañeros, pero al final ese tipo tenía la razón y en el fondo agradeció que no haya pasado a mayores.

-Oye –lo llamó de nuevo en voz baja –no sé porqué haces lo que haces, pero siento que necesito entenderlo, por favor.

La súplica estaba presente en la voz. Eren quería evitar sentirse así, toda la influencia que Petra había puesto en él lo había terminado confundiendo. Y el comportamiento de ese tipo no ayudaba en nada. Siempre era tan dual, siempre como si hubiera un lado que intentara ocultar, aunque a veces salía a luz, bastante amable, pero aun así tosco y crudo.

Tomó un respiro y vio como la puerta del calabozo se cerraba y Levi le miraba totalmente inmutable, ya no con aquellos ojos llenos de confusión. Entonces comprendió que seguía afuera, que no estaba encerrado de vuelta en aquél frío lugar. Abrió sus ojos para comprobarlo mejor, todavía divisaba la escalera y allá arriba se veía la puerta que los sacaría de aquel inclinado pasadizo. Tragó duro y se apoyó sobre la pared, esperando sea lo que sea que venía después de aquello. Pero ninguno delos dos dijo una sola palabra y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo lejos del calabozo, subiendo esas escaleras pesadamente.

Miró por última vez aquella puerta de madera que lo había tenido aislado y además había sido su única conexión con el mundo exterior. Se preguntó si estaba en lo correcto al tomar su tiempo y escuchar la explicación, fuera cual fuera, con o sin fundamentos. Aunque eso ya no importaba, porque él ya había tomado la decisión, y no solo eso, él mismo lo había estado pidiendo desde el principio.

Se preguntó qué cambió esta vez en Levi, porqué ahora sí se mostraba interesado en hablarle del tema si antes rehuía tanto esa posibilidad. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que probablemente no fueran a discutir eso, existía un porcentaje lo suficientemente alto de que la explicación que esperaba no se le fuera dada. Y volvió a tragar saliva intentando sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, ya que no había otra razón, al menos para él.

.

* * *

**Oh, siento que todos son unos malditos psicópatas**

**Odio tener que cambiar de perspectiva a cada rato, maldita sea, debí haberlo narrado en primera persona e.e **

**¡Ya, no sé!**

**Definitivamente degeneré por completo la idea original. Aun así veo una luz allá por el horizonte que podría iluminarme en el siguiente capítulo. Eso espero. *lo necesito***

**Aunque siento que las cosas van por buen camino, hasta puede que haya un bonito final feliz si logro hacer encajar todo bien. **

**Aquí es donde me despojo de mis frustraciones así que solo escribiré: "odio" el drama, no como drama en sí, porque al final todo tiene drama y es muy bueno si lo manejas bien, pero así vacío y sin sentido en cada capítulo es terrible. Me gustan las cosas con una carga emocional tremenda y necesito encontrar esa senda lo antes posible.**

**No intenten encontrar un orden lógico a lo de arriba, simplemente fui escribiéndolo de acuerdo lo iba pensando.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Y sí, sé que en el anterior no hubo mucha interacción entre los chicos, pero fue porque era necesario. Igual Petra habló más cosas con Eren, pero no quise ponerlo porque sería muy repetitivo. Así solo hice que esa pequeña lagartija estafadora traicionara un poco a la linda sirvienta. **

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se aclararan unas cosas sobre los aldeanos y todo eso. Así que no se preocupen por aquello. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No sé, de verdad no sé porque sigo poniendo esto. Los personajes no son de mi autoría *goddamnit* y yo solo hago uso de éstos.**

* * *

**Recuentos**

…

…

…

Era la quinta vez que golpeaba con fuerzas esa alfombra para lograr quitarle todo el polvo posible, con ese instrumento que le había entregado Petra era totalmente imposible lograrlo. Llevaba medio día trabajando ya en las tareas hogareñas especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas que había que hacer fuera del castillo, como sacudir alfombras.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo había terminado así, molesto por sentirse ridiculizado. Allá arriba en el ventanal estaba Levi, limpiando los vidrios mientras le vigilaba disimuladamente. Eren se preguntó porqué no se quemaba de una maldita vez cuando esos rayos de sol estaban extrañamente potentes para ser un día de invierno. Bufó dándose cuenta de que aquello sería imposible y volvió a golpear la alfombra, aún le quedaban otra tres y luego debía descolgar la ropa que puso a secar durante la mañana.

Hace tres noches le había pedido explicación y Levi había aceptado dárselas con varias condiciones, la primera, esperar. Anoche se atrevió a retarlo y a obligarle a decir la verdad.

–¿Esperar qué? –preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba en un sillón de terciopelo en uno de los salones de aquél castillo –¿A que se te ocurra otra idea tonta para aplazar todo? –bufó recibiendo una mirada asesina –Levi, no entiendo nada. Vas por ahí matando a la gente–

–Ya te dije que ha sido culpa de ustedes –gruñó tomando asiento frente al chico, cruzó sus piernas y cerró sus ojos como si aquello disipara su molestia –Ustedes vinieron sabiendo que se encontrarían conmigo, tampoco entiendo porqué reclamas tanto. Al final, ustedes sabían que podían morir, venían directo a sacrificarse por el bien de la aldea.

–Eso ya lo sé –contestó molesto –¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, mataste a tres de mis amigos! Además de que lo hiciste con total crueldad. ¡Y me trajiste aquí! Tampoco entiendo porqué hiciste eso.

–Ya te dije, necesito mantener el miedo vivo en tu pequeño pueblo. Además así evitamos que más idiota vengan por estos lares y con eso nos evitamos también seguir asesinando personas –escuchó una pequeña risa de parte del castaño cuando terminó su frase, mas no dijo nada, podía entender a qué se debía –No es como si me gustara matar deliberadamente a campesinos apestosos, pero es el lugar que he escogido.

–¿Para tu plan maestro? No puedo imaginar de qué se trata, pero haciendo un recuento puedo hacerme muchas ideas –soltó descansando su espalda contra el respaldo al mismo tiempo que miraba al techo.

–¿Ah, sí? Sorpréndeme –se burló ahora Levi mientras veía el fuego arder a su lado.

–Bueno, puede ser que busques a alguien en la aldea –comenzó esperando escuchar alguna reacción, pero nada salió de los labios del vampiro, ni una afirmación, ni una negación –Aunque hubiera sido más fácil si lo atacaras directamente, señor no-mato-personas –concluyó volviendo de nueva cuenta su mirada a los afilados ojos –Tal vez esperas llamar la atención de alguien fuera de acá. Pero dime ¿cómo pretendes hacer eso? El paso está cerrado y se quedará así al menos tres meses más cuando la primavera llegue –calló bruscamente y se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia Levi –¿Es así no? –preguntó llamando la atención del hombre de cabellos negros que miraba aún el fuego –Estoy aquí para que aquella persona llegue… Sin un rehén… ¡Tú esperas que la aldea busque ayuda y que sea esa persona o personas que buscas quienes vengan! ¿No es así?

–Podría ser –soltó sin el mayor interés y Eren retrocedió unos pasos confundido, creía que estaba en lo correcto, pero esa mirada parecía negarlo –Todo lo que has dicho podría ser verdad, cualquiera de tus teorías podrían ser verdad.

–¿Qué pasó con ellos? –se atrevió a seguir el castaño mordiendo su labio inferior al terminar la pregunta que no tuvo respuesta –Ellos, tus amigos. ¿Qué pasó con tus amigos? ¿Los de antes? ¿Los que Petra mencionó?

–Ya te he dicho, nadie es eterno, todos debemos dejar este mundo alguna vez. Murieron eventualmente en situaciones que tú llamarías heroicas –contestó con ese mismo tono de indiferencia, entonces Eren volvió a dudar.

La manera en la que Petra le relataba las cosas hacía ver que Levi era alguien que se preocupaba de sus hombres. Entonces ¿por qué usar un tono así? ¿Por qué ignorar el dolor de sus muertes? ¿Por qué esa mirada tan fría? Tal vez era porque le dolía el recordar y esa era su manera de demostrarlo. Pero ya había visto dolor en aquellos orbes antes, y no era nada como ahora. Ambos tonos usados para responder esas preguntas eran idénticos. Entonces ¿mentía? ¿Era ese su tono neutral para mentir?

No, ellos estaban muertos, Petra se lo había comentado. Si no estaba mintiendo… o tal vez no decía toda la verdad y una pequeña mentira se coló congelando las palabras que debieron salir con cariño.

–No fue así –susurró al final frunciendo su entrecejo –No murieron heroicamente y eso es lo que te duele ¿no, Levi? Cuando hablabas de que todos dejaríamos de existir, era sobre ellos. ¡Lo que te duele es que no sean recordados!

–Maldita sea, niño, no subas el tono de tu voz –gruñó rodando los ojos –No, Eren. Ninguno de nosotros es recordado, porque somos basura cuya única misión en este mundo es asesinar seres humanos para alimentarnos. Deja de dártelas de listo.

–Te he estado vigilando –susurró volviendo a sentarse en el sillón –No soy muy listo previendo los movimientos de las personas, tampoco entendiendo sus sentimientos y emociones. Pero te he estado viendo. Creí que con eso lograría entenderte, porque también en el fondo confío en tus palabras. ¡Me cuesta a veces crees que mataste a tres niñas inocentes!

–¿Tres? –preguntó confundido alzando una ceja –Fueron dos, niño idiota. No has aprendido a contar aún ¿no, campesino?

Eren había callado ante esas palabras y solo había abierto sus ojos de aquella manera que Levi jamás había visto. Preocupado por su enmudecimiento chasqueó los dedos recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto, luego el castaño llevó sus manos a su cara dejando a su acompañante confundido.

–¿Hubo otra niña? –inquirió lanzando las palabras con cuidado y ante una respuesta afirmativa se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la puerta.

–¿Dónde vas? –Eren comenzó a seguirle por el castillo, sorprendiéndose con la rapidez que Petra había comprendido los deseos de su amo sin siquiera encontrarse en la habitación –Dime ¿qué pasa? Dímelo. ¡¿Por qué hay otra niña muerta?!

–Eren –lo llamó la pelirroja tomándolo del brazo –Necesitamos hablar de esto en privado.

–Una cosa más –dijo Levi antes de entrar a su despacho –¿cuál era el nombre de cada una de ellas?

Con esa información se adentró en la habitación seguido de su sirvienta, dejando al castaño desconcertado afuera, con su oreja pegada a la puerta esperando escuchar algo. Eso le había dejado en shock y debía entender rápidamente la situación ¿es que en serio Levi no había asesinado a tres? ¿Solo habían sido dos? Fuera como fuera, era un asesino. Pero eso significaba que había otro más en la aldea, donde su hermana dormía tranquila, probablemente con las mismas características de ese par que se había encerrado.

Aterrado corrió a su habitación entendiendo que no escucharía nada, porque ningún sonido podía colarse a través de esa maciza puerta de roble. Buscó algo que ponerse y partió en dirección de la aldea, temeroso de que Levi se enterara, pero su idea era dar con su hogar y volver antes que alguien se diera cuenta. Aun cuando no sabía dónde estaba parado debía intentarlo, porque Mikasa corría peligro, ella podía ser otra víctima del segundo asesino.

–Sabía que lo intentarías –dijo una grave voz más que conocida a esas alturas, a su lado en el denso bosque estaba de pie Levi –Tienes una sola oportunidad, vuelve.

–¡Pero mi hermana! ¡Mikasa está allá, debo intentarlo! ¡Si me vas a matar, hazlo, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados! –soltó molesto consigo mismo por ser tan predecible.

–Basta, te he dicho que vuelvas. No le sirve a esa hermana tuya que estés muerto –le advirtió encaminándose hacia el castillo –Me ocuparé de todo.

Eren soltó un sollozo de frustración, mas no se movió del lugar. Se apoyó en uno de los árboles y comenzó a buscar con la mirada la dirección en la que podría encontrarse su hogar. De pronto la silueta de Levi apareció entre su búsqueda, le miraba sentado en un árbol caído, podía imaginar que tenía su ceño fruncido y que la seriedad había inundado su mirada, mas cuando se acercó a él le vio bastante tranquilo.

–Tu hermana está bien –le reconfortó aun sin ponerse de pie –Si ha logrado sobrevivir sola en compañía de un idiota como tú, entonces ella está bien –Eren solo asintió mirando al piso.

–Sí, ella es fuerte –soltó con cierto orgullo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Pero nunca lo será tanto para ganarle a uno de ustedes –su voz se cubrió de terror tras decir esas palabras, pero pronto fue tranquilizado por una mano en su hombro.

–Si hay alguien como yo allá, dudo que ataque a tu hermana estando tú acá –el castaño le miró sorprendido, pero solo asintió de nuevo, intentando creer esas palabras –Me ocuparé de todo, mocoso. Solo vuelve y evítame malos ratos.

Desde esa noche Eren odiaba más el comportamiento de Levi. Solo volvió al castillo y le vio partir en cierta dirección que entendió era el camino a la aldea. Guardó en su mente detalles que podrían ayudarle en un futuro y se encaminó hacia donde Petra le esperaba con una manta de lana, esa noche estaba extrañamente helado el clima.

No supo la hora en la que Levi volvió al castillo, solo cuando se despertó con el llamado de la pelirroja le vio allí en el comedor bebiendo su té matutino. Eren se preguntó porqué lo hacía, no era necesario, pensó, el alimentarse era distinto para ellos, pero supuso que era una costumbre mortal que no había logrado quitarse. La mujer se sentó a su lado al mismo tiempo que le dejaba su porción de desayuno, y aunque esto era así desde hace unos días, aun no podía evitar sentirse extraño por comer con tanta tranquilidad al lado de esos dos.

Tampoco dormía en sótano ahora, Levi le había entregado una habitación cerca de la suya, con la condición de que se comportara y evitara problemas. Esa era siempre la condición, ser un buen chico. Para el castaño el comportamiento inusual del mayor le aterraba, pero hace días que estaba así, y esa mañana incluso se atrevió a comentar sobre el clima.

–Pero hoy lavaríamos las alfombras –dijo Petra alegando sobre el día soleado que se avecinaba.

–Eren lo hará –soltó tomando de su taza un sorbo –Que se ocupe de las tareas del exterior. Debe ayudar también con la mantención del castillo. Está viviendo acá.

Contra su voluntad. Era eso lo que Eren quería decir pero solo soltó un suspiro cuando esos ojos acaramelados de la sirvienta brillaron aliviada. Y fue así como terminó sacudiendo alfombras en el patio y colgando ropa para que se secara.

–¿Por qué a él no le pasa nada? –le preguntó a la colorina cuando volvía con las sábanas que había puesto a secar, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

–Bueno, no es como si yo fuera a morir al instante, pero cuando estoy mucho rato al sol comienza a salirme un sarpullido terrible –le confesó la chica algo avergonzada –Todo depende de la pureza de la sangre.

–¿Pureza?

–Sí, ya sabes, dependiendo de quién descienden. Es como en las familias, pero la pureza se va perdiendo con las generaciones. Los más antiguos son generalmente también los más puros, aquellos que pueden sobrevivir al sol, realizar largos viajes en barcos y luchar contra cazadores –le respondió mientras entraba en una habitación para organizar las ropas –Levi es descendiente… quiero decir, la persona que transformó a Levi-san es creación de la propia Lilith.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó doblando las sábanas con ayuda de Petra.

–Es… como la madre de todos nosotros.

–Entonces Levi es la tercera generación. Es como un aciano. Debe tener mucho tiempo acá.

–Eso creo –dijo ella luego de una pequeña risa –No sé su edad exacta, eso puedes preguntárselo tú, pero sí he oído mucho sobre eso. De todas maneras yo soy de cuarta generación, y solo tengo ochenta años en esta forma, así que no podemos guiarnos por cosas generacionales.

Quiso burlarse, ochenta años era mucho tiempo. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que su edad fuera solo la décima parte de la de Levi. Eso explicaba muy bien por qué ahora estaba afuera sacando malezas del jardín solo vestido con una camisa y un pantalón.

–Eso del fuego –comenzó a preguntarle nuevamente el castaño cuando se dirigía a las habitaciones para cambiar la ropa de cama –¿es porque es más _puro_?

–¿Fuego? ¿Te refieres al truco de encender y apagar antorchas? Pues, sí. Yo no puedo hacer eso tampoco. En un principio creí que manipulaba mi mente, como suele hacerlo ahora contigo, pero es real hasta cierto punto –dijo sentándose sobre la cama –Pero aunque sea muy bueno manipulando sentimientos, es tu empatía, Eren, lo que le ayuda también. No estás aquí porque él lo quiera así, estás por decisión propia. Es admirable.

–¿De qué hablas? Si no soy yo será otra persona.

–Eso es lo que me refiero. Tú decidiste confinarte solo para evitarle malos ratos a alguien más. Supongo que por eso también ahora estás fuera del calabozo.

–¿Porque no intentaré escapar? –dijo divertido apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

–Porque le has demostrado que vales la pena como persona.

…

…

Habían pasado varios días desde la recuperación de Jean. Mikasa le había aceptado en el hogar de los Jaeger para que no estuviera solo, esa morada poco a poco se iban llenando de gente. El señor Braus también estaba allí, todavía con sus huesos rotos que no lograban sanar debido a los movimientos que realizaba, Armin y Sasha le habían pedido que se comportara para que así su recuperación se completara más rápido, y el abuelo del rubio fue asignado para vigilarle las veinticuatro horas. Todo parecía ir normal, excepto porque Eren no estaba allí y el ambiente se volvía sombrío cuando todos lo recordaban.

–No entiendo por qué no te mató –soltó la asiática una noche durante la cena.

–¡No puedo saber eso! –se defendió Jean soltando su cuchara sobre el plato de sopa, logrando salpicar un poco, alborotando los ánimos de todos en la habitación –No sé quién era ella siquiera.

–Nos has dicho que te persiguió durante todo un día –le recordó la chica de cabellos negros –Está claro que ella está con el hombre que se llevó a Eren. Pero no entiendo por qué no te mató. Tal vez les sirve que sepamos su paradero, tal vez es una invitación.

–Jean cayó por una colina –ahora era Armin quien hablaba, intentaba ayudar al castaño –A lo mejor pensó que ya estaba muerto y no quiso perder tiempo en ello.

–Armin –lo interrumpió su amiga –No fue a los pies de la colina donde lo encontramos. Él caminó luego de eso, probablemente esa mujer lo vio ponerse de pie y no hizo nada al respecto. Es también muy sospechoso que ninguno de tus huesos se encontrara roto y solo hayas tenido heridas en su mayoría superficiales. Tu estado de consternación también me hace dudar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el joven sin creer lo que oía –¿Estás desconfiando de mí, Mikasa? Entiende, yo solo pasé por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado –pero calló mordiéndose la lengua –No, yo pasé por el lugar correcto. Estoy seguro que ahí tienen al idiota de Jaeger. ¡Tienes que creerme, Mikasa, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que esté confundido si eso pasó un día después de que encontré el cadáver de mi mejor amigo?! ¡¿De verdad piensas que estaba en todas mis facultades?! ¡¿Cómo estarías tú si Eren muriera, ah?! –su voz se iba alzando más y más palabra por palabra, estaba en un límite cuando el carraspeó de la castaña lo interrumpió.

–Jean –le dijo Sasha tomando su mano –Necesito que me digas la verdadera razón del porqué crees que Eren estaba allí, en ese castillo.

–¿Es en serio? Si ustedes lo hubieran visto ¡era macabro! No sé si me creerás, pero lo sentí. Sentí algo que me decía que ese era el lugar, luego la pelirroja me persiguió y cuando me desmayé ustedes me trajeron acá.

–Yo le creo a Jean –soltó la joven cazadora llamando la atención de la otra chica –No hay razones por las que mienta. Sé que es difícil perder a alguien a quien amas, así también entiendo porque estaba tan desconcertado. No existen razones, Mikasa, solo sigamos el plan. Ya tenemos al menos una dirección.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo, mirando solo el plato de comida en frente, la pelinegra aceptó soltando una triste palabra y una corta disculpa que fue suficiente para el castaño. Entonces Armin volvió a alterar los ánimos.

–Sobre lo que piensa la aldea. No debemos preocuparnos mucho, pero –tragó un poco de saliva sintiendo como su boca se secaba al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que mucha gente había dicho –Creen que con Eren allá ese monstruo dejará de asolarnos, pero nada está más lejos de la realidad. Si no actuamos ahora le estamos dando permiso para que haga lo que quiera.

–Es probable que sea porque ya no ha habido más desapariciones desde esa vez –dijo la castaña soltando sus suspiro, agotada de las palabras –Piensan que solo lo alteraremos si buscamos a Eren. Pero Armin tiene razón, le estamos dando el vamos, le estamos diciendo que él es quien manda.

–Mañana por la tarde veremos todo eso –habló Mikasa volviendo a comer su cena –en la asamblea. Por ahora solo tenemos que mantener nuestros argumentos.

…

…

–Muy bien, estoy listo –le dijo a la pelirroja que se sentaba en el comedor, ahora estaban tan solo ellos dos, Levi había desaparecido de nuevo –Quiero que me digas la otra parte tu historia.

–¿La otra parte? –le respondió confundida mientras buscaba en su mente una escapatoria al interrogatorio.

–La segunda parte, tu vida inmortal. Me has contado cómo Levi te salvó y te dejó ser parte de su escuadrón, pero aún no me cuentas porqué cambió y se volvió loco de la nada –soltó cortando la carne en su plato, por suerte esta vez no era hígado.

–Eso tiene que contártelo él. Mi historia termina en cierto punto y–

–Entonces cuéntame hasta allí. Hasta donde te deja tu moral contarme –la retó con la mirada mientras soltaba los cubiertos para demostrarle que le podría especial atención.

–Eren, no hay mucho que decir. Si quieres escuchar cada una de nuestras batallas tendrías que mantenerte la noche en vela. De todas maneras no sacarás mucho de ello. Solo sé que puedo decirte como lo pasé con ellos. Éramos cuatro soldados fieles a nuestro sargento, es similar a una familia con intereses comunes. No hay mucho más que agregar –soltó observando esos ojos verdes que le pedían más información –Si esta vez prometes no contarle nada a Levi, puede que te platique un poco del tema.

–¡Está bien! No hablaré nada con él, lo juro –le sonrió alegre, estaba por comprender todo.

–Los mejores años de mi vida los pasé en ese escuadrón –le sonrió de vuelta.

–Los míos también –habló una tercera voz y Eren quiso darse contra la mesa, no podía ser posible que justo ahora al pelinegro se le ocurriera volver –Niño, deja de intentar sacarle información a Petra. Y tú no seas tan abierta con este mocoso –la reprendió mientras se sentaba a la cabeza –Si tanto quieres saber, entonces te contaré lo que ocurrió.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo. No podía ser posible, no solo obtendría información, sino que sería de mano del mismo Levi. Solo asintió luego de que le dijeron que apenas terminara su plato de comida se dirigiera al despacho. Sonriente salió del comedor dejando a Petra aún más consternada, nadie entendía porqué estaba actuando así ese pelinegro tan huraño, pero a Eren eso no le importó, estaba más que contento con la idea de que pronto todas sus dudas se despejarían.

Entró despacio al despacho, como si no quisiera que le escucharan, solo asintió cuando le llamaron desde un rincón donde un par de sillones se mantenían entre las sombras. Vio a Levi quemar unos papeles de su escritorio con total libertad entre sus dedos, parecía un truco, pero ahora veía que esas llamas le obedecían en verdad.

–Has sido muy insistente con todo esto, como si eso fuera en verdad a cambiar la opinión que tienes sobre mí –comenzó a hablar el mayor mientras se encaminaba al sillón vacío –Solo verás que soy más egoísta de lo que pensabas. Pero si eso es lo que deseas, te diré todo.

No soy bueno hablando –le advirtió –no esperes que cuente historias como Petra, los detalles se me irán y olvidaré eventos importantes. Pero como eso a ti no te importa, solo resumiré todo y llegaré al final que es lo que estarás esperando, niño.

Cuando iba encontrando gente como ellos, los iba reclutando. Entiende, no era cualquiera, no cualquier persona puede seguir el ritmo de vida que yo les ofrecía. Así que todos ellos, Auruo, Erd, Gunter y Petra eran los mejores soldados que podrías haber visto en tu vida. Cada quien con cualidades únicas –soltó dando un leve suspiro, hablar le agobiaba –No mentía cuando dije que esos habían sido los mejores años de mi vida. Aunque fueron pocos en comparación con el resto, ese escuadrón tenía algo especial, era la familia que creí que nunca tendría.

Mi jefe en ese entonces era Erwin Smith, quien también me hizo esto hace muchos años –dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz –Siempre confíe en él y nunca dudé en su palabra. Con él al mando de nuestro clan podíamos vivir en _comunidad_ con ustedes, ofreciendo nuestros servicios, de esta manera no tendrían necesidad de llamar a los cazadores, ni pedir a su estúpida iglesia intervenir. Evitamos una masacre gracias a Erwin, una masacre para ustedes –le aclaró sorprendido de la atención que el chico le ponía al relato –Fue así como entramos en la guerra donde conocí a Petra.

No hay mucho que contar de ese entonces –fue sincero también consigo mismo, las batallas terminaban siendo siempre las mismas una vez era repetidas a lo largo de los siglos –Petra supo ponerle el toque al grupo –bufó apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que sorprendió a Eren –Ahora estábamos pegados por culpa de esa niña que siempre nos mantenía juntos. Y entonces fui feliz, creí en todos, confíe en mis amigos y en mis camaradas, no vi lo que se avecinaba porque estaba absorto con tanta tranquilidad en mi vida.

Hace medio siglo se me pidió venir aquí y acabar con una supuesta rebelión. Traje solo a mi escuadrón como era de costumbre y confié en las palabras de Erwin. "Este será tu último encargo durante esta guerra" me dijo y acepté imaginando que luego podría desaparecer con esos cabezas huecas, viaja y olvidarme de que pasé siglos haciendo cosas desagradables –habló con ironía y dolor en sus palabras, el menor supo entonces que ahora venía todo –Erwin me traicionó. Envió a los mejores para asesinarnos. Aguardaron en el pueblo ayudados por dos familias. Sí, Eren, las familias de esas niñas. Y nos acabaron, mataron a tres de nosotros de la manera más bestial.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Ni Eren ni Levi dijeron una palabra luego de eso. Los segundos pasaban y se convertían en minutos, solo podía oírse las llamas en la chimenea que hacían sonar los restos de madera. Pero palabras no salían de los labios de ninguno.

–Se acabó –dijo luego de lo que pareció una eternidad –¿Puedes vivir tranquilo ahora? Eso ocurrió, el tipo al que le confié la vida de mis hombres y la mía me traicionó y ahora estoy esperando que vuelva acá. Esto te lo digo por si aún no te habías dado cuenta. Júzgame ahora. Puedes maldecir mi egoísmo en silencio en tu habitación. Puedes hacer lo que quieras porque no tengo motivos para hacerte daño, como a las otras niñas. Así que tú solo has lo sueles hacer.

–Sí –le respondió poniéndose de pie –Solía gritarte miles de cosas sin entender nada. Ahora comprendo. Y aunque quieres liberar al demonio en estas tierras, siento que… creo que ya no puedo odiarte. Nunca entenderé bien porqué haces todo lo que haces, pero quiero que sepas que yo entiendo y me duele un poco.

–Eren –lo llamó aquel hombre estirando una mano hacia él –¿Crees que yo podría beber un poco de tu sangre ahora?

.

* * *

**Hello! Ha sido un largo tiempo (siete días) desde la última vez que subí. Tenía una pequeña idea de este capítulo, pero nada que fuera del todo concreto. Y como hoy me despidieron… ****Voilà****! ._.**

**Ajá, ¿quién mató a Marilyn? Digo, Jane (sí, así se llamaba la chica que no fue encontrada en situaciones similares, por si lo han olvidado)**

**Iba a escribir miles de cosas aquí, lo juro. Pero he olvidado qué poner así que será. **

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, un abrazo especial a todos los que le dan fav o escriben reviews o le dan en alertas… no sé. **

**Solo quiero decir para terminar que he vuelto a encontrar la senda en esta historia de suspenso/horror/sobrenatural/romance/sexo. **

**¡Adiós!**

* * *

**Reviews anon:**

**-Kisara: Ah, a mi bello Eren nada le puede pasar, pronto explicaré también otro poco sobre eso. Gracias, cuídate tú también :3**

**-dametsuna: Y el suspenso sigue. Ya le explicó casi todo, así que de a poco todo va aclarándose mejor. Quedan pequeños detalles, pero el hilo principal de la historia de Levi ha sido mostrado al fin. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no son de mi propiedad, tristemente le pertenecen al cuatrojos de Isayama Hajime.**

**Advertencia: Masoquismo (¿?); Escena que no logró mantenerse en PG-13.**

* * *

**Como agujas**

…

…

…

Rechazar la petición de Levi no se le había pasado siquiera por la mente. En verdad, nada parecido pasó por su mente durante esos minutos. Prácticamente había aceptado incluso cuando de su boca no salieron palabras. Solo asintió levemente acercándose al hombre que tenía en frente, se dejó rodear por esos brazos que se tendían hacia él y entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos observando como el hombre frente a él mordía con suavidad su abdomen por sobre la camisa.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Levi, dándole la espalda, con su camisa parcialmente desabotonada dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus clavículas, respirando pesadamente. Un dolor profundo sobre la base de cuello le recordaba lo que estaba sucediendo, una mordida brutal y nada cuidadosa, unos dientes hincándose en su piel, rompiendo todo a su paso para que ahí brotara la sangre que tanto quería su atacante. Sangre fresca, deliciosa, aun suave al paladar.

Soltó cientos de suspiros intentando evitar el mareo que todo eso producía en él. Llevaban más de media hora en esa posición, pero bien sabía que Levi no lo mataría. Solo mantenía sus labios presionados sobre su piel, dejando que a su lengua llegara ese sabor metálico y angustiantemente necesario. Eren no podía entender porqué demoraba tanto esta vez, pero a pesar de las náuseas no sentía que fuera a morir.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se divertía dejando de vez en cuando correr unas gotas de sangre para luego volver a lamerlas de vuelta, arrancando más suspiros de la boca del castaño. Mordía con cautela la piel que había sido cortada solo para producir más dolor, preguntándose si debía arrancar un trozo de la deliciosa carne que tenía frente a él. Pensando que eso dejaría una horrible marca en el chico solo sonrió y volvió a lamer la sangre que de a poco salía de allí, desistiendo de la idea de dejarle una cicatriz. Ninguna arteria importante fue perforada y era esa la razón por la que el niño aún no había sido desangrado, pero Levi quería tomar todo lo que esa pequeña herida en la base de ese suave cuello le podía entregar. Por eso aún no lo soltaba, por eso ahora lo aprisionaba contra él con más fuerzas.

Oía perfectamente los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando a ese niño sobre sus piernas y sentía cómo temblaba mientras sus labios succionaban fuertemente de esa herida, o sus dientes raspaban de manera enérgica la piel lastimada. Sentía ese cuerpo sobre el suyo reaccionar cada vez con las _caricias_ que recibía, más temblores, más suspiros y jadeos que no podía controlar ese adolescente. El niño era un masoquista, le gustaba ese dolor que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo y esta vez Levi quiso bromear con ello.

–Dime, Eren –susurró subiendo hacia el oído del chico –¿Por qué te da tanto placer esto? –musitó con una voz tan grave que hizo estremecer al menor –Intentas ocultarlos, pero puedo oírlos, gimoteas mucho –acto seguido mordió con fuerzas el lóbulo que tenía junto a sus dientes, provocando que el chico arqueara su espalda y soltara lo que pareció un gemido ahogado –¿O me equivoco?

–Cállate –gruñó Eren recuperando un poco de cordura –¿No fuiste tú el que rogó por sangre? –sonrió ganándose otro fuerte mordisco ahora en el cartílago de su oreja –Levi –gimoteó jadeando pesadamente –Déjate de tonterías –susurró molesto intentando ponerse de pie, pero las manos que lo apresaban no lo dejaron ir.

–Aún queda –le aclaró Levi volviendo a lamer la herida en el cuello.

Suspiró un par de veces mientras sentía una mano colarse bajo su camisa y unos dedos acariciar sus mejillas. ¿Cómo no iba a ser aquello placentero? La lengua que recorría su herida ahora lo hacía más lentamente y haciendo aún más presión contra la piel, sintiendo que solo con ese gesto se rompiera aún más su carne y él mismo pasaba a derretirse para colarse en esa boca. Las yemas de los dedos debajo de su ropa acariciaban suavemente su piel, provocándole escalofríos e inconscientemente se apegaba más al cuerpo que tenía detrás, ligeramente frotándose contra éste de manera obscena, arrancando sonrisas del mayor. Y aquellos dedos que acariciaban su rostro ahora intentaban ingresar en su boca, haciéndola agua, logrando que la saliva se desbordara sobre el labio inferior y las comisuras.

Volvió a gemir con aquellos dedos jugando con su lengua e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás ciñendo su cuerpo lo máximo posible con el contrario. Al sentir un jadeo contra su piel sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a rozar sus nalgas con la entrepierna que colindaba, volviendo a sentir otro suspiro, ahora contra el nacimiento de su cabello en la parte posterior del cuello.

–¿Excitándote, Levi? –preguntó divertido sacando los dedos que tenía en su boca para voltear a verlo –Qué mal –susurró sonriente.

–Calla –le advirtió dando otro mordisco en la piel del castaño, provocando que éste se arqueara por una mezcla de dolor y placer –No puedo comer tranquilo si tengo una erección –le confesó luego de lamer la sangre que comenzaba a correr de esa nueva herida –Sé buen niño, Eren, y probablemente luego te dé lo que me pides ahora –dijo burlesco jugando con los pezones del menor.

Eren no supo cuándo su pudor lo había abandonado como para hacer algo como eso. Solo luego de la última frase que Levi le dijo se dio cuenta de todo. Estaba avergonzado, la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas y soltó otro jadeo para cuando los labios ajenos se colocaron alrededor de su herida sangrante para succionar lo que de allí podría salir.

Entrecerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por un estado de inconsciencia que volvía a él. No sentía dolor nuevamente, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, solo era consciente de la húmeda lengua que pasaba de vez en cuando sobre su piel tomando la sangre que volvía a acumularse luego de cada succión. Eren tampoco notó los ligeros jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca, ni cómo éstos iban aumentando la excitación del vampiro a sus espaldas, al punto de necesitar morderle una vez más.

…

…

–¡Mikasa, entiéndelo! ¡Han pasado más de dos semanas desde el rapto de Eren! –exclamaba una mujer en la asamblea mientras se acercaba a la chica –Detén tu tonta búsqueda. Aceptemos la tregua que se nos ha ofrecido. Si Eren se queda allá, entonces el vampiro no tendrá que volver a la aldea por más sangre. ¡Nuestras hijas no volverán a morir! ¡Desiste de tu búsqueda, te lo imploro!

–No –era la única palabra que salía de la joven, argumentar no era su fuerte, pero con esa única palabra lograba hacer temblar a muchos. La decisión en sus ojos hablaba por ella.

–No podemos dejar a Eren allá afuera –respondió Armin, quien a diferencia de su amiga, sí parecía tener el don de la palabra –¿De qué tregua hablan? ¿Acaso ese hombre ha venido acá a decirles que pueden dormir tranquilos? –preguntó causando el caos en el salón –Nadie sabe quién será la próxima víctima, ni cuando pueda volver…

–¡Lo único que están haciendo es incitar su odio! –gritó alguien entre el tumulto –¡Con cada día que salen a buscar a ese niño, él se enfurece más! ¡Tarde o temprano atacará la aldea creyendo que somos nosotros los que lo buscamos! ¡No queremos más guerra con él! ¡Nos aterra! ¡No traigan al demonio a nuestro hogar y ya desistan!

–¿Desistir? –preguntó incrédulo el rubio mirando los rostros confundidos de los aldeanos –¡Desistir no es parte de nuestro plan! ¡Si encontramos a Eren encontraremos al vampiro también! Y esta vez podremos darle muerte –dijo a sabiendas que eso era prácticamente imposible –Él no está atacando, ya lo sé. Pero qué nos dice que no lo volverá a hacer. Lo hará, porque pronto mi mejor amigo ya no estará en este mundo y volverá por alguien más para llevarlo a su castillo –hablaba sin saber si siquiera eso era verdad –Y así será hasta que no quede nadie más en este pueblo.

–¡Basta –gritó la madre de Mina cerrando sus puños y sus ojos –Mikasa –volvió a hablar suavemente –Sé lo difícil que es perder a un ser querido. Que alguien importante para ti muera, es lo peor que le puede suceder a alguien. Pero no por eso dejarás en peligro a la aldea. No puedes hacer eso.

–Eren no está muerto –fue la respuesta de la asiática quien luchando contra el dolor en su pecho por escuchar aquellas palabras aclaró su garganta para decir unas últimas palabras antes de dejar el lugar –Eren es mi única familia y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida para traerlo a salvo, lo haré. No tengan duda de eso. Si creen que ese maldito que se llevó a mi hermano los dejará vivir tranquilos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Créanlo. Porque yo creeré que puedo encontrarlo y asesinarlo. Porque yo sé que Eren ahora está con vida, y por eso, no desistiré y lo traeré de vuelta. Soy egoísta, pero ustedes también lo están siendo. Si tanto le temen a ese hijo de puta, si tanto temen a que toque su puerta y los mate a ustedes y a sus hijos, deberían hacer algo también al respecto. No quedarse aquí como el ganado, esperando ser llevados al matadero.

Dicho esto partió seguida de su amigo. A fuera le esperaban Sasha y Jean, quienes no se habían atrevido a entrar por el miedo de hablar de más. Se miraron unos segundos y luego se encaminaron hacia el bosque. Esta vez solo irían ellos, ya que así se movían más rápido, además, solo se le pediría a Jean que buscara lugares que le resultaban familiares.

Mientras tanto dentro, en la asamblea, reinaba un silencio digno de un funeral. Para muchos, las palabras que decía Mikasa estaban llenas de sentido, claro, debían luchar para proteger a sus seres queridos, porque, como Armin argumentaba, nada les decía que el vampiro no volvería a atacar y el solo hecho de que fuera alguien a quienes ellos amaban les ponía la piel de gallina. Por otro lado estaban quienes se negaban a creer todo eso, pensando que la mejor alternativa era deshacerse de ese grupo que todas las mañanas partía rumbo al bosque, y de esta manera evitar provocar al demonio que se escondía en él.

…

…

Eren despertó por culpa de la luz que le pegaba directo a los ojos. Intentó darse vuelta para ocultar su vista, pero chocó contra el respaldo de un sillón y solo entonces fue consciente de lo que ocurría. No había visto jamás luz solar dentro del castillo, esto era nuevo para él. Tampoco sabía qué hacía en un sillón ni mucho menos dónde estaba hasta que imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente solo para sonrojarlo y hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

–Es cerca del medio día –habló Levi y le buscó con la mirada –Deberías levantarte ya. El almuerzo estará dentro de poco –anunció recién apareciendo en el campo visual del chico –Si no te sientes con fuerzas para levantarte le diré a Petra que te traiga la comida.

–Estoy bien –dijo antes de incorporarse, pero al momento de hacerlo un mareo lo obligó a bajar la cabeza.

–¿En serio? –preguntó irónico el mayor rodando los ojos –Será mejor que descanses, te llevaré a…

–¡Espera! –exclamó el niño al ver las intenciones que tenía Levi de acercarse a él, pegó su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y sintió sus mejillas arder –No, estoy bien. Iré por mí mismo, no hay problemas –murmuró sin saber que se encontraba lo suficientemente pálido como para pasar por muerto –Solo dame unos minutos.

–Como quieras.

–La vez anterior no me sentía así –musitó mirando sus manos, estaban de un color bastante enfermizo y dudó en llevar sus manos a su cuello.

–La vez anterior no bebí tanto –fue la respuesta del mayor quien se había alejado hasta el ventanal por donde se colaban los rayos de sol mirando el paisaje que tenía en frente –Estarás débil un par de días –suspiró arrepentido volteándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Y justo cuando encontré algo en lo que podías ser útil. Aunque nos ayudarás la próxima semana el doble, niño.

–¿Hablas de limpiar el castillo? –preguntó incrédulo abriendo sus ojos de par en par, ese tipo a veces le sorprendía con sus cambios de humor.

–¿De qué otra cosa podría hablar? Eres terrible como pareja sexual –confesó logrando que el chico se sonrojara violentamente, y que también una parte de éste se enfureciera –Además, mantener este castillo limpio es un trabajo de toda la semana. Es necesario que todos los que vivan aquí limpien, porque también lo ensucian.

–Tienes manías demasiado extrañas –gruñó cruzándose de brazos también y frunciendo su entrecejo –No me interesa tampoco si no me vuelves a tocar. No es como si me gustaras, solo eres un viejo pervertido que se aprovecha de mí. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

Se esperaba cualquier reacción menos la que tuvo Levi en ese momento. Hubiera preferido que se enojara, que lo llamara a él pervertido, que le dijera alguna cosa ingeniosa como a veces lo hacía, que respondiera con un golpe, que se callara y solo le observara molesto unos segundos. Cualquiera de esas cosas era mejor que lo que ocurrió en verdad. Levi soltó una ligera risa que lo aturdió mientras duró. Era suave y aterciopelada, imposible de tener un homólogo en los labios de otra persona.

Tragó duro y se volvió a recostar en el sillón para cuando la risa terminó y solo quedó el rostro de Levi suavizado por ésta. Entrecerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros intentado ignorar el sonrojo pronunciado que no parecía dejarlo. Eso había sido inesperado. Ese rostro pacífico no debía estar así, su risa jamás debía ser tan dulce y él no debía sentirse sobrecogido luego de oírla. Pero así fue, porque Levi era encantador incluso cuando hacía cosas como ésa, incluso cuando se burlaba de él.

–¿Te ha dolido, no? –preguntó entretenido observando al castaño quien volvía a recostarse en el sillón, probablemente por culpa del mareo –No pensé que fueras a ser tan directo –dijo volviendo al lado del niño –Ni tampoco que te fuera a importar tanto –susurró acariciando el joven rostro con la suavidad que solo él poseía –Pero es verdad. No te sientas mal, eres solo un mocoso.

–¡Basta! No me interesa, ya te lo dije, Levi –repitió rodando los ojos sin atreverse a quitar la mano que rozaba ligeramente su cara –Búscate a alguien mejor.

–Bueno, para cualquiera es frustrante saber que no es bueno en la cama –aclaró sin dejar las intenciones de burlarse del chico –Ha de ser terrible saberlo a tu edad. Pero créeme que ha de ser peor darte cuenta de eso cuando ya eres un adulto. ¿Quieres saber cuál es tu problema?

–No.

–Oh, vamos –dijo el mayor acercándose al rostro del niño –¿No tienes un poco de curiosidad siquiera? –preguntó a milímetros de las enrojecidas mejillas del castaño –Te lo diré de todas formas. Eren, tu problema es que te duermes antes de que yo logre terminar o comenzar algo –susurró lamiendo la zona donde la sangre se aglomeraba bajo la piel.

–Te dije que no me interesa –se defendió encogiéndose ante el tacto de aquella lengua.

–Como no me dijo donde debía llevar la vianda supuse que sería aquí –habló Petra ingresando a la habitación con la bandeja en sus manos y en ella un apetitoso bistec –Lamento si interrumpo algo –se disculpó caminando hacia donde presumía estaba el niño.

Lo vio recostado sobre el sillón con sus mejillas brillantes y sonrió para sí. Su amo era realmente cruel con ese chico. Aun cuando ahora no se atrevía a golpearlo o maltratarlo como hacía unos días, ese niño estaba siendo confundido por las señales que ahora éste le daba. Y claro, si de un minuto para otro pasa de los golpes a las caricias, era imposible que el chico no reaccionara de manera positiva a todo eso. Suspiró sabiendo que probablemente esas fueran las intenciones de su amo.

No sabía si en verdad sentía el interrumpir algo. Aunque no podía negar que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Levi, sabía que el chico no estaba provocando nada apropósito. Con la reflexión anterior se había negado totalmente a creer que era Eren quien buscaba a su amo, y aunque fuese así todo era el culpa del pelinegro que se divertía haciendo que el chico se confundiera. Tomó un poco de aire y se dijo a sí misma que esos no eran temas en los que debía pensar. Por ahora solo tenía una misión importante que cumplir, cuidar de Eren.

–Está delicioso, estoy segura de eso –le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo –¿Necesitas que te corte la carne? –preguntó aun cuando ya había comenzado a hacerlo –¿De este porte está bien? –le sonrió mostrándole un trozo, el chico solo abrió su boca y ella satisfecha lo alimentó –Ah, te ha quedado algo terrible allí –murmuró molesta mirando de soslayo a Levi –¿Por qué le ha hecho eso? –inquirió observando al menos tres mordidas en la base del cuello del chico –Debió dolerle mucho. Usted es un total desconsiderado.

–Él puede alimentarse solo –fue la réplica del mayor quien había tomado asiento en el sillón al frente de ambos.

–¿Celoso? –preguntó ella entrecerrando sus ojos y escuchando un bufido como respuesta –Eren debe estar muy débil como para hacerlo por sí mismo. Además él es tan adorable cuando abre su boca –confesó haciendo que el chico le mirara desconcertado –Debería venir a verlo –soltó Petra con cierto veneno en su voz.

–No digas cosas vergonzosas, Petra –dijo el chico luego de tragar para volver a ser bombardeado por más trozos de carne –Más lento –pidió rechazando un poco de legumbre que había en el plato.

–Come, no sabía que tenía de éstas –le obligó la pelirroja con ceño fruncido –Debes alimentarte bien si quieres mantenerte firme. Sé que Levi no ayudará e eso, pero al menos intenta recuperarte luego. Te ayudará si las comes –sonrió metiendo un poco más en la boca del menor –¿Ves que saben bien?

–En realidad, no tanto –fue sincero el chico tragando lo más rápido posible para no sentir el sabor –Las odio. Prefiero que me traigas solo carne con pan.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de nutritivo? –inquirió ella molesta mientras cortaba más trozos de carne –Comerás lo que yo te sirva ¿te ha quedado claro? No quiero que te dé anemia por falta de nutrientes o sangre.

Eren miró por sobre el hombro de la chica a Levi. Tenía una mirada burlesca que hizo enojar al menor. No le gustaba que se burlara de él de aquella manera, pero también sabía que ni siquiera el pelinegro se atrevía a contradecir a Petra. Rodó los ojos y asintió pesadamente intentando recuperar un poco su honor, tomando el tenedor con el que era alimentado para hacerlo él mismo, ya tenía suficiente de ese rostro jocoso y de ser ridiculizado.

.

* * *

**Antes que nada, lo siento. Estuve muy enferma el día que escribí esto, pero si lo dejaba pasar un día más jamás me lo perdonaría. Así que, si no ha quedado bien, lo siento de verdad, jamás volveré a escribir escenas como ésta si estoy a punto de morir. Me ha dado un resfrío terrible que me dejó en cama (cosa que prácticamente nunca pasa). Lo más divertido de todo es que literalmente sangré por la nariz al escribirlo, porque de tanto sonármela me la rompí. No debería estar contándoles esto, es asqueroso. **

**Segundo ¿ven? Se los dije, había recuperado la senda que perdí… esa frase me recuerda a una canción de Tierra Santa, no sé porqué, tal vez está en una canción. Mierda. Estoy volviendo al tema original, y no saben lo feliz que me hace eso, ahora podré escribir más rápido.**

**Siempre he dicho que esto se ha desfigurado mucho, alguna vez me gustaría escribir un one-shot con la idea que hice en un principio (una cosa muy distinta a lo que ahora llamo idea original), y que luego se tornó en esto. Pero en realidad no es súper ni nada, es verdaderamente penca! Pero sí muy sexual y todo. Sentí que así no iba a funcionar porque no llegaría a ninguna parte con solo relaciones de ese tipo, y luego de leer Manor, de señor Karl H. Ulrichs (podrían leerlo si tienen tiempo, es muy tierno y gay) esto pasó.**

**¿En verdad han pasado dos semanas? Pues, sí, según mis cálculos debe ser como el día número quince en la historia. Advierto que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un salto en tiempo, así que allí lograremos perdernos por completo.**

**Lamento también si estuvo muy corto el capítulo. Como dije, no me sentí bien al escribirlo (de manera física) y siento que quedó demasiado corto.**

**Ok, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar a esta nota, así que solo me resta decir que espero que les haya gustado (aun cuando fue corto) y muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y alertas :3**

**.**

* * *

**En respuesta a los reviews anon:**

**-Kisara: Ya sé, fue como pobrecito, quiere beber sangre. Me dan ganas de hacer que siempre le pida permiso. Es como tierno, no sé. Y sí, Levi es un mártir. Ok, no tanto, pero tuvo una vida terrible :/ Gracias por comentar, y de verdad, soy feliz si te gusta mi historia.**

**-dametsuna: Sí, ya era hora que se dijera todo lo que Levi estaba ocultando. Es importante tener una idea de qué se está tratando, porque sino, el lector se pierde. Gracias a ti por comentar :3**

**-Yukki: Específicamente la estoy escribiendo desde el 26 de Octubre, día en que hice un enorme viaje y tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en esto. Claro que lo continuaré, no puedo dejar algo sin terminar, mi madre me mataría si se enterara, me ha enseñado a terminar todo lo que comienzo. ¡Muchas gracias en serio! Nunca sabrán cuan felices me hacen sus reviews, especialmente cuando son así de tiernos.**

**-Ackerman: Más sexo habrá, claro, eventualmente y con el desarrollo de la historia. No ponerlo sería un gran pecado y probablemente tuviera que colgarme por ello, okno. Sobre si actualizo un día en específico… MMM… ah… esto… yo… no u.u Lo siento, depende de cómo me llegue la inspiración, si por gotitas o por olas ahogantes ._. Eso sí, nunca pasó más de siete días sin actualizar, esa es una promesa :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario c:**

**-Dulce: Me asombran cuando me dicen que se leen todos los capítulos de una. En serio, son increíbles lectoras. Hahaha, en serio, todas me preguntan eso, no sé, creo que debería sentirme halagada o presionada? Ya, sí, sí tendrán sexo de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces? Ni idea, primero quiero afianzar su relación y bla bla. Oh, sí, intentaré actualizar más seguido, lo siento u.u. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No cabe la menor duda que estos personajes le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, y no a mí, de otra manera los titanes quedarían de lado y el tema central de la historia seria la relación entre Levi y Eren.**

* * *

**Llamas**

…

…

…

Mikasa abrazó su cuerpo esa noche, estaba excepcionalmente frío para ser el primer mes de invierno. Entonces recordó que ya habían pasado al segundo y Eren todavía no estaba allí con ella. Entrecerró sus ojos lastimada como nunca, su hermano se había ido así como el resto de su familia, como todos lo hacían, al parecer, Dios no la quería feliz, porque cada persona que amaba terminaba alejándose de su lado de la peor manera.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y llegó a la almohada. Se dio ánimos diciéndose que Eren estaba vivo, que aunque hacía frío, él estaría bien, porque debía aceptar que su hermano sí era un chico fuerte y no un niño pequeño como ella lo trataba. Alegrándose por eso cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida, sabiendo que la casa estaba más llena que nunca de personas que sí se preocupaban, de que con ellos lograría dar con el paradero de su hermano y de que pronto despertarían de esa pesadilla.

–¡Mikasa! –escuchó gritar a Armin –¡Mikasa, por favor despierta, debemos irnos! ¡Mikasa! –le gritaba desde afuera de la habitación, intentando abrirla, pero desde la desaparición de Eren ella solía dormir con seguro –¡Por favor, Mikasa!

¿Qué sería? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Armin jamás actuaba así de extraño, por lo que rechazó la idea de que se hubiera vuelto loco. Tomó un abrigo y la bufanda, se puso zapatos y salió a ver qué era lo que quería su amigo. A penas abrió la puerta el humo entró a su habitación de forma violenta, como si hubiera estado esperando. Armin cayó desmayado a sus brazos por culpa de la falta de oxígeno y solo entonces se percató de la situación, la casa de los Jaeger estaba completamente en llamas.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza totalmente aterrada, soltando al rubio y dejando que éste diera contra el piso, el sonido del golpe la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Debía sacarlos a ambos, y esperar que todos en el lugar hubieran evacuado a tiempo. Rogaba a Dios que fuera así, ya no tenía tiempo de ir pieza por pieza buscando a los rezagados, ahora debía hacerse cargo de la vida de la última persona que le quedaba. Lo tomó como pudo, en la desesperación solo logró cargar a medias a Armin en su espalda, aunque los pies de éste tocaran el piso y comenzó a caminar.

La escalera, lo que parecía ser su única opción, estaba en llamas. Era imposible bajar a al primer piso por esa vía, debía regresar por sus pasos y esperar que el fuego no hubiera entrado a su habitación, de ahí se podía caminar por el techo de la cocina y sería mucho más fácil saltar desde ese punto. Su amigo era un peso muerto en su espalda y eso no ayudaba mucho, solía caérsele en el camino y ella debía parar por unos segundos para acomodarlo.

Una viga cayó tras ellos y pudo ver como el fuego había invadido el segundo piso, estaba aterrada, consternada, solo era cosa de minutos para que cayera presa del pánico. Pero no podía hacerlo, no con Armin allí, él se había quedado arriesgando su vida para que ella saliera, de otra forma, no habría tenido posibilidad de sobrevivir. Volvió a encaminarse a su cuarto totalmente dispuesta a salir con vida.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo lanzó a Armin por la ventana hacia el techo de la planta baja, haciéndolo rodar sobre éste llegando al borde, casi cayendo de inmediato al suelo. Soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio y salió también por la ventana, caminando rápidamente sobre la nieve que le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio en ese techo inclinado. A penas llegó con el rubio lo volvió a tomar en sus espaldas para saltar al suelo y salir corriendo de allí.

Había sido un éxito, habían sobrevivido. Pero la casa no lo haría, estaba en llamas, ardiendo desde adentro, lenguas de fuego salían por las ventanas ya sin vidrios, la mayoría había explotado. Y de nuevo esa noche quiso volver a llorar, esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos, era allí donde había pasado su infancia con Eren, era ese el lugar donde la familia Jaeger la había acogido cuando nadie más parecía querer hacerlo. Ahora todo estaba en ruinas, todas sus memorias parecían haberse vuelto cenizas con el inmueble.

Ahora ella y Eren no tendrían un lugar cálido donde vivir. Probablemente pasaría un frío del demonio esa madrugada mientras esperaba el amanecer, al menos se consoló pensando que él también estaría en una situación familiar, ambos hermanos estarían sufriendo lo mismo.

…

…

–Más leña –dijo con simpleza mientras colocaba otro poco en la chimenea que comenzaba a arder –Solo eso –sonrió revolviendo las brasas para que el fuego no tardara tanto en aparecer –Tal vez deberías hacer eso con las llamas, ya sabes, Levi, eso de hacerlas crecer. Estaría listo más rápido –pidió mirando al mayor quien había alzado su ceja.

–No.

–Vaya humor –murmuró el castaño sentándose al lado del fuego para calentarse, demasiado frío esa noche le estaba provocando dolor en los huesos –¿Por qué Petra no está hoy? –preguntó alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia Levi mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de curiosidad.

–Ha salido por algunas cosas. Debemos ver si el paso está habilitado y también fue a cazar un poco. Creo que terminará con todos los animales de la zona –respondió encogiéndose de hombros para volver la vista su libro, lo odiaba, se lo sabía de memoria, pero aun así no lo soltaba.

–¿El paso? ¿Están locos? Es pleno invierno, solo un suicida intentaría cruzarlo –se burló y luego de que el pelinegro no le respondiera resopló fastidiado –Para ustedes es más fácil, supongo. ¿En serio pueden cruzarlo en esta época? –preguntó aun sin creer las hazañas de las que Levi y Petra eran capaces.

–No creo que podamos –dijo con sinceridad dejando su libro a un lado, al chico le gustaba charlar y al parecer no podría seguir prestando atención a la novela –Solo ha salido a ver si es posible.

Eren se había arrastrado hacia un lado de Levi mientras este hablaba, casi ignorándolo, lo había hecho en pleno silencio, no le importaba tampoco la conversación que estaban teniendo. Tomó el libro sobre el sillón y lo abrió ante la molesta mirada del mayor. Eren solo seguía ignorando todo, sabía que de esa forma el pelinegro no lo molestaría. Y comenzó a leer las primeras páginas para después soltar una risita que cortó de inmediato cuando escuchó un gruñido salir de la garganta de Levi. Rodó los ojos y se acomodó en la alfombra recibiendo directamente el calor de la estufa, solo luego de terminar la cuarta página habló.

–¿En serio una novela? –preguntó divertido mordiendo su labio inferior, no importaba que fuera una novela de caballeros, pero ese otro tipo de novelas, era algo nuevo.

–Es de Petra –se excusó cruzándose de piernas –En verdad la compramos en Trost el año pasado –confesó ante los sorprendidos ojos de Eren –La he leído un par de veces. La odio. Creo que es la basura más grande que han escrito en el último siglo –soltó con aburrimiento –Aun no sé porqué la leo tanto, pero es algo que suelo hacer mucho.

–Ya veo –sonrió Eren volviendo sus ojos al libro –Es una novela romántica de chicas en edad de casarse –dijo en voz alta solo para que el mayor se avergonzara –Esto es bastante tonto. Aunque es mejor que nada. No he leído un libro en mucho tiempo, creí que había olvidado como leer incluso –bromeó con sus mejillas sonrojadas –Te odio –soltó entrecerrando sus ojos, sorprendiendo a Levi con esa confesión fuera de lugar, no es como si no lo supiera, pero eso había sido inesperado para un momento como ese –Te odio demasiado –sollozó sin que las lágrimas lograran acumularse en sus ojos, era en su garganta donde tenía la rabia acumulada –Así como a ese libro, porque al final, sigo hablándote e intentando ser amable contigo.

Levi lo pensó unos pocos segundos, el chico estaba molesto pero en su rostro solo había una máscara de serenidad, acariciaba con sus dedos lentamente la tapa del libro sabiendo que ese objeto había provocado aquellas horribles palabras. Sí, debía irse, era la última llamada. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir lo más rápido posible y en total silencio, pero de nuevo la voz de Eren se escuchó y no pudo evitar voltearse ante aquellas palabras.

–Lo siento –había dicho el castaño al ver las intenciones del mayor –No fue así como quise decirlo –susurró abrazando sus piernas, el libro había quedado a un lado y ahora Eren se veía más desprotegido que nunca –No quiero decir estas cosas. Ya no –comenzó diciendo mientras que Levi solo había quedado de pie a un lado del sillón, curioso por lo que iba a salir de los labios del chico –No quiero ser así. Has sido una muy buena persona conmigo estas últimas semanas –susurró como si él mismo no se lo creyera –Si es culpa o algo parecido, lo entenderé. O tal vez porque este es tu verdadero yo, pero me agradas, Levi –confesó haciendo que el mayor frunciera su ceño.

–Me dices que me odias y luego que te agrado –gruñó rodando los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos –¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que tome eso? En realidad no me interesa mucho tu opinión –dijo con solo la intención de herir o al menos molestar –Lo que pienses de mí me es totalmente irrelevante y tus extraños sentimientos también. Sé que he sido una mierda y no espero perdón por ello, por eso, no me mataré buscando respuesta a lo que tú creas de mí.

–Eres bastante duro –soltó el menor sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse ahora acompañadas de sus orejas, las palabras le habían dolido como era de esperar y se sentía demasiado débil en aquella situación –Creo que no debí decir nada, pero ya lo hice. Sé que no te importa, pero lo diré de todas formas, porque quiero –sonrió con pesar mientras miraba al suelo –No te odio más de lo que me agradas. Y aunque me hayas hecho todas esas cosas, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que lo hagas en el futuro, yo siento que jamás podré odiarte como antes.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo e incómodo. Levi no sabía cómo responder a eso y tampoco quería hacerlo, de otra manera, encontraría una manera sencilla de librarse de la situación nuevamente buscando la manera de herir al menor. Era más simple cuando había dolor. Pero no quería, no esta vez, todo aquello parecía una tonta confesión de adolescente y una invitación para hacerse de su cuerpo las veces que quisiera. Eso pensó Levi, y por eso se reprochó mentalmente intentando mantener su libido a raya.

Un sonido gutural salió de sus labios, como un gruñido apagado por la decepción que sentía su instinto. Todo su ser le motiva a seguir y hacerse de todo lo posible, de ese cuerpo, de su sangre, de todo lo que el muchacho le permitiera. Pero se mantuvo firme en un costado del sillón, clavando sus pies al suelo, esperando por una razón para dejar el sitio.

–¿Levi?

Y se la habían dado. Solo el pronunciar su nombre le había incitado a dar pasos en la dirección equivocada. Levi intentaría algo esta vez solo por curiosidad, para saber cuál sería la reacción del chico ante un tacto más delicado, para poder ver su rostro cuando era mimado.

Levi era alguien que se caracterizaba por admirar la belleza de las cosas y repudiar todo aquello que le pareciera repugnante o feo, simplemente así, de la manera que un niño pequeño lo haría. Y el rostro de Eren le parecía totalmente agradable a la vista, de rasgos infantiles y suaves, con ojos verdeazulados aun cuando su piel era morena, el contraste perfecto.

Acarició el rostro del castaño con sus dedos, poniendo especial énfasis en las mejillas rojizas, le agradaba tocarlo, era suave y cálido al tacto, su respiración siempre se volvía un desastre cuando lo hacía y eso provocaba ciertas reacciones que Levi disfrutaba observar. Como lo viera, ese niño era extremadamente tímido a la hora de las caricias iniciales y nunca lograba entender del todo sus acciones. Era claro que respondía al encanto natural que Levi poseía, pero Eren siempre terminaba sometiéndose más de lo esperado.

–No quiero estar solo –murmuró el niño ocultando su rostro, recibiendo unas suaves caricias en su cabello –Cuando todo esto termine ¿me soltarás, no? –preguntó esperanzado aun sin levantar la vista –Ya no hablas sobre matarme, en realidad, nunca creí que fueras a hacerlo –aclaró mordiendo su labio, como si de esta forma detuviera sus palabras y se cortara la conversación.

–Ya te he dicho, no tengo razones para hacerte daño –respondió sintiendo la necesidad de sentarse a su lado, mas se abstuvo –Y si sobrevives hasta entonces, puedes irte a tu casa con tu hermana.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio donde todo lo que se escuchó fue la leña quemarse en el fuego, las violentas explosiones que ocurrían por culpa de esto y el viento a fuera, chocaba a veces contra la ventana de manera poco amigable, intentando entrar como diera lugar, queriendo congelar todo a su paso. Eren solo mantuvo su cabeza baja durante todo ese tiempo preguntándose qué sería de todos en la aldea, imaginándose lo sola que se sentiría su hermana, aunque sabía que Armin estaba con ella, ambos juntos podrían mantenerse bien esperando su regreso.

–Oye, Levi –lo llamó con una voz muy pastosa y grave que incluso le sorprendió a sí mismo –Has cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos –dijo observando como el mayor volvía a tomar lugar en el sillón frente a él –La noche en que nos vimos, tú mataste a tres personas en cosa de minutos. No pareció darte el menor asco, no hubo ningún sentimiento de remordimiento ni nada parecido en tu cara cuando la vi –hablaba recordando con imágenes nubladas todo lo que había pasado esa vez –Querías llevarte a Sasha en un principio ¿no? Pero el señor Braus te detuvo.

–¿Sasha? ¿Te refieres a la mujer que los acompañaba? ¿La rastreadora? –bufó cerrando los ojos –No hubiera sido buena idea traerla. Probablemente hubiera logrado escapar y hubiera dado con la aldea más rápido de lo que puedes imaginar. Hace un buen trabajo de búsqueda, aun así.

–¿Cómo hubiera podido escapar de ese sótano? –inquirió confundido.

–Probablemente no la hubiera llevado al sótano –respondió seco llamando la atención de Eren –No lo hubiera hecho contigo tampoco, pero eres un maldito bruto –gruñó acariciando su sien –Supe que serías problemático y pensé de deshacerme de ti para evitar dolores de cabeza. Al final no lo hice y te mantuve con vida, probándote, para ver si eras capaz de entender tu puesto –dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros –Debía enseñarte quien hace las reglas.

–Eres un sádico –masculló y en su rostro apareció una expresión de vergüenza a la llegada de los recuerdos –¿Te gusto siquiera? –preguntó sin saber cómo había llegado a ese punto la conversación, quiso golpearse, retractarse, volver el tiempo atrás o lanzarse por la ventana, cualquier cosa que evitara recibir alguna respuesta.

–Eres solo un mocoso –habló el mayor cruzándose de brazos, evitando un suspiro acumulado en su garganta –Aun así tienes un bonito cuerpo –confesó haciendo que el menor se sonrojara de manera violenta –Tú lo preguntaste –reclamó ante la acción de Eren rodando los ojos.

–¡Ya lo sé! Pero no tenías porqué responderme –gruñó mordiendo su brazo que tenía sobre las rodillas para evitar decir algo más.

–Déjalo, no te muerdas –pidió Levi tragando saliva mientras el castaño hacía más presión contra la tela que lo separaba de su piel, el mocoso parecía querer provocarlo a toda costa –Te he dicho que lo dejes –ordenó alzando un poco la voz.

–¡No puedo, estoy muy nervioso! –confesó mordiendo ahora su labio inferior, irritándolo, volviéndolo rojo, presionando tan fuerte que pronto saldría sangre de él si no se detenía a tiempo.

Si tan solo en su mente hubiera cabida para la conciencia, probablemente, y solo probablemente, no hubiera hecho nada de lo estaba por hacer. Si había algo que ese chico le provocaba eran ganas de destruirlo, era una necesidad terrible de morderlo y destrozar toda su carne como diera lugar, deshacerse de aquella piel suave y tierna, llevar a su interior toda la sangre que de ese chico pudiera extraer. Era la representación de todo deseo destructivo que Levi poseía, llegó a pensar que el muchacho estaba allí para ser marcado eternamente por él.

Pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer todo ese daño, porque no había razón y necesidad más allá de su estúpido egoísmo. También porque se arrepentía de haberlo hecho antes, porque había estado a punto de lograrlo cuando reaccionó. Todos esos golpes, todo aquél dolor que hizo pasar al menor en un principio se debía a eso, a su insana necesidad y por ello sentía que le debía miles de disculpas al moreno. Disculpas que jamás saldrían de sus labios.

En un instante estuvo sobre el niño en la alfombra, sujetando sus puños sobre su cabeza, inclinándose hacia ese labio que palpitaba de dolor, rojizo, suave, cálido. Mordió con suavidad, aumentando la presión de a poco, sabiendo que de esa manera el dolor sería mayor. Entonces salió un poco de sangre dirigiéndose al mentón de Eren con cierta rapidez, pero Levi se percató antes que alguna gota fuera desperdiciada. Lamió el camino de vuelta entrando en la boca del castaño, haciéndolo probar su propia sangre mientras que su lengua volvía a recorrer por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa cavidad.

Ponía atención a ese labio que sangraba, succionando de vez en cuando para tomar la sangre que intentaba escaparse para luego compartirla con el niño, quien no oponía resistencia y se dejaba hacer a la merced de Levi. Dudó de la cordura del menor y de la suya, pero ese pensamiento se terminó cuando un jadeo de Eren llegó a sus oídos. Accidentalmente había acariciado la entrepierna del castaño con su rodilla y al parecer eso había hecho reaccionar al chico que intentaba recuperar la respiración.

No lo haría, Levi no lo dejaría volver a respirar como era debido, se lo había ganado por haber terminado excitando al vampiro de aquella forma. Una de las cosas que Eren debía aprender si quería salir con vida del castillo era evitar ese tipo de situaciones, más con un hombre hambriento sobre él.

De nuevo entró en la boca del castaño, jugueteando con la tímida lengua que oponía resistencia al paso de la contraria. Era un verdadero placer sentir ese cálido aliento cada vez que los jadeos se hacían presentes. Sus labios habían comenzado a coordinarse, buscando la manera de acomodarse entre ellos, intentado dejar espacios para respirar sin tener que interrumpir el contacto. Entonces los de Eren se hicieron de la lengua de Levi succionando levemente, para luego liberarla y pasar a lamerla con cierto descaro.

¿Dónde había aprendido todo eso el mocoso? Era aquella la pregunta que se había plantado en la mente del mayor, pero necesitaba ignorarla, de otra manera su curiosidad podría dar paso a una conversación que terminaría por interrumpir todo.

Fuese como fuese la manera en que el chico había aprendido, lo hacía de una manera excelente y Levi no tenía problemas con eso. Sonrió para sí entre el beso y pasó sus dientes por el labio inferior de Eren, esta vez sin morderlo, solo para él sintiera el filo de éstos. Con ello logró que un escalofrío recorriera la espina del castaño, y no era particularmente miedo lo que sentía. Un ligero arqueo en la espalda del cuerpo bajo el suyo le obligó a buscar maneras para provocar de nuevo aquello.

Era inútil seguir sosteniendo las manos de Eren, éste no intentaría escapar y eso había quedado más que claro. Las soltó y aprovechando que tenía una mano libre, ya que la otra servía de apoyo para no caer sobre el menor, dirigió sus dedos hacia abajo, levantando la camisa y tocando con suavidad la piel cálida bajo ésta. De nuevo una inspiración que llenó los pulmones de Eren hizo que se arqueara, haciendo que su pecho diera contra el del mayor.

–Levi –gruñó Eren recibiendo una sonrisa ladeada como respuesta que lo dejó mudo durante unos segundos –En la maldita alfombra –masculló para sí mismo quitando el paño que rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro, dejándolo a un lado en el piso, totalmente olvidado.

–Vas muy rápido –bromeó Levi cuando Eren intentaba quitarle la camisa, los malditos botones parecían tener vida propia, pero en verdad eran sus nervios lo que impedía deshacerse de ésta –¿Ya estás duro? –preguntó al oído del castaño mientras levantaba la ropa de éste –Esta vez, quédate hasta el final –ordenó recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza.

Para cuando Eren por fin logró deshacerse de la camisa de Levi tuvo a su vista ese cuerpo blanquecino, totalmente tonificado, con músculos bien marcados por surcos profundos. Era sin duda una hermoso espectáculo ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hacia el abdomen de Levi, era real, era increíble, no recordaba haberlo visto sin su camisa alguna vez, y si lo había hecho probablemente estaba demasiado concentrado en otra cosa por lo que no tuvo tiempo de apreciar su anatomía.

Levi rio sutilmente mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los pezones de Eren, con ambos pulgares sobre éstos comenzó a acariciarlos de manera circular mientras que de los labios del castaño salían ligeros jadeos. Y en sus ojos apreció aquella mirada que Eren reconoció. Aprovechando que Levi estaba a horcajadas sobre él, levantó su entrepierna para hacer contacto con la del pelinegro y sonrió de manera provocadora lamiéndose la sangre seca en su labio.

–Como quieras, mocoso pervertido –gruñó Levi de una manera que jamás en su vida Eren había escuchado.

…

…

Armin se había despertado antes que el fuego consumiera del todo lo que había sido el hogar de los Jaeger. Pero para esa hora de la mañana todo había sido reducido a cenizas, la estructura completa se encontraba en el suelo y tan solo las vigas más fuertes de mantenían en pie, totalmente carbonizadas por el ataque del fuego. Y solo cuando el sol salió de las nubes Armin pudo llorar en paz.

Su abuelo no había alcanzado a salir, él y el padre de Sasha habían sido atrapados por las llamas y aunque se les dio la alerta de salir, no pudieron. El fuego había consumido la única salida que tenían y aunque habían incluso roto la ventana para saltar desde allí no pudieron hacerlo. Nadie sabe bien que ocurrió dentro de la habitación, pero el anciano había corrido a socorrer al señor Braus obligando a Sasha a dejar la casa, quien se había negado y tuvo que ser arrastrada por Jean. Desde ese momento nadie los vio.

Para ese momento de la mañana encontraron los cadáveres de ambos hombres totalmente irreconocibles, Sasha lloró como nunca en los brazos de Jean quien intentaba mantenerse firme ante tan perturbadora visión. No podía imaginar cuánto habían sufrido aquellas personas por esa muerte tan cruel. Armin por su parte era consolado por Mikasa, quien por alguna extraña razón pedía perdón al rubio de manera tan insistente que ella también terminó llorando.

La visión era terrible y las personas que se habían juntado en los alrededores se preguntaban qué clase de monstruo había hecho eso. Muchos aclamaban haber visto algo extraño durante la noche, que había sido provocado por alguien más, pero todos quienes lo hacían eran ebrios que salían de la taberna, totalmente alcoholizados, cuya historia nadie creería. Nadie excepto algunos cuya mente aguda aceptaba la idea, entre esos, el dolido Armin.

–¡Fueron ellos! –gritó una mujer entre la multitud –¡Fueron esos monstruos que intentan detenerte, Mikasa! ¡Por favor, entiende su mensaje! Ese demonio atacará la aldea de nuevo si no detienes tu búsqueda.

–¡No! –exclamó Armin separándose de la asiática con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –¡Fueron ustedes! ¡Ustedes quemaron la casa de Eren y mataron a nuestras familias! ¡Mataron a dos personas y le quitaron a Mikasa los últimos recuerdos felices que tenía! –gruñó desesperado.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, Armin había perdido probablemente lo más importante que tenía, su único familiar que le quedaba luego que sus padres murieran en el paso congelado hace varios inviernos, pero aun así se preocupaba de ella y del dolor que aquella casa quemada le provocaba. Siempre se preocupó tanto de su amigo como de Eren, casi por igual, pero ahora debería dejar a su hermano de lado por un tiempo para mantener a salvo a todos quienes le rodeaban.

–No lo hagas –pidió el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos, había descubierto sus intenciones con solo una mirada, y cómo no, si habían sido amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, los tres habían estado juntos desde hacía tanto.

.

* * *

**¿En serio Eren? ¿Teniendo sexo mientras tu hermana casi muere quemada? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, hijo?**

**Soy la peor, he matado a dos personajes más. Debían morir. En realidad no sé, solo quería matar a alguien para que los chicos sufrieran. Y sí, esto iba en el siguiente capítulo, pero quise cortarles la inspiración a mis lectores porque no me sentía preparada para escribir una escena picante.**

**Los amo, gente.**

**No tengo más que decir, solo espero que perdonen la tardanza y que comenten ¿algo? **

**Oh, y también que siento que nada de esto va a terminar bien. Aunque Levi parece un psicópata, al menos no lastima a Eren de manera directa, pero de todas formas, terminará mal si no cambio eso apenas pueda. Por mientras disfruten de lo que sea que es su relación, pero es más como que Eren siente atracción y simpatía por Levi, porque, bueno, así son estas criaturas, no es tanto una relación amorosa como tal.**

**PD: doy asco relatando besos.**

* * *

**-dametsuna: ¡Gracias a ti por comentar! Y sí, Levi maldito sexualón, te amo tanto e.e**

**-Kisara: ¿Puedes creer que aún no me recupero del todo? Maldito año nuevo, tuve que salir. Ow, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias a ti por el review, un abrazo.**


End file.
